Lasting Accidents
by AnnieInWonderland07
Summary: Orihime has a son. She decided, for seven years, that she HAD to hide the father's identity from everyone. Now the father's back. How hard would it be to hide the fruit of their little accident back then? Rated M for lemon and a few curse words. IchiHime!
1. Chapter 1

**This idea just popped out of my mind while I was in the bathroom and I had to write it.**

**My third IchiHime fic. As you might notice about my past fics, I'm a sucker for the name Daisuke. I don't know why. I find it attractive. I'm using it again**

**A bit unusual. Or so I think.**

**LASTING ACCIDENTS**

Chapter 1

Recollections

Inoue Orihime sat on the chair of her new apartment, watching the sky from the window in her room. She had sat still for moments now, her mind blank and void of anything she considered as unnecessary.

Her mind drifted back to a painful, _necessary _memory. She wanted to forget, but whenever she was alone and quiet, the thoughts simply intrude her mind.

How long has it been? 10 years? She didn't know anymore. She lost track.

How could she possibly have lost track? She had a walking testament of how many years _he _had left.

Seven years.

Living testament? Curse or blessing?

A child. She had a child.

Inoue Daisuke – the name of her wonderful, adorable child.

She had no qualms of being a single mother. It was tiring yet fulfilling. She owned a flower shop that was known in the town. They didn't suffer nor starved. In fact, she even got a bigger apartment for both of them.

She wasn't alone in taking care of the boy too. Daisuke had her Aunt Tatsuki, who always visited every week ends and took care of him whenever Orihime was too busy.

He had his Uncle Uryuu who played the part of his second father. The Quincy-doctor had been seeing Orihime for the past three years, accepting full responsibility as the father-figure of the bubbly, handsome and intelligent boy that wasn't really his. He even gave Orihime a roof to stay under when she was heavily pregnant, and even letting her stay in his mansion after she gave birth to Daisuke.

She knew the man was everything he could ever hope for in a husband. Unfortunately, he wasn't Daisuke's father. And he wasn't the man she loved.

Orihime hadn't quite forgiven the father of her son for what he did back then. He was her first time. He took her virginity. It was a meaningless one-night stand for him, as he made it out so clearly to her. But it was something much more to her. She had loved him since high school.

It happened so fast, in his farewell party as he made his way to America to study medicine. God knows how much harder but faster taking the difficult course it was in the land of progress. He had been drunk. She had been crying.

She found it in her heart to confess her feelings. He didn't say anything; just letting his _needs _lead him.

Not that she complained. She wanted him for a long time.

The next morning, he was gone.

He had already left.

After a month, she had been experiencing bouts of dizziness and nausea. She consulted Ishida and found out the sickening truth – she was pregnant.

"Do you know who the father is?" Ishida asked gently.

_Of course I know who the father is, _she thought madly. _He's the only one I've ever been with._

"Inform him," he added.

Orihime knew that she didn't need to speak for the Quincy to tell who the father was.

She called him. But he dismissed her before she could even say anything…

"I know, Inoue. Just… just forget that I did that. It was a mistake, we know it. I was drunk, I didn't know. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

She didn't manage to form a reply. Her anger and desolation took over. She cut the line dead.

The only person who knew Daisuke's father was Ishida.

Tatsuki asked, but Orihime never said anything. It pained her to see her best friend stare at her in those hurt eyes, as if sensing she was shutting her down in this part of her life. But she couldn't tell Tatsuki. It would ruin everything.

Somehow, as the years passed, Tatsuki got used to it and never asked again.

"Mommy?" the seven-year-old Daisuke called out, clad in his school uniform. "I'm home."

Orihime stood up smiling. At least, she had Daisuke.

She swooped down and kissed his chubby cheeks.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Fine," the young boy said. "Science was really fun. We discussed animals and plants – their kinds and the like."

"That's good," she said, smiling softly.

She looked down at the boys brown eyes, crinkled in the grin he wore. The boy inherited her cheerful attitude. But the rest? Not from hers.

The spiky light-orange hair was definitely not hers. The brown eyes, sharp nose, lips… even the height. Daisuke was tall for his age.

He was overprotective of his own mother, always saying the lines 'I'll save you, mom' when they were playing. He had an interest in swords and martial arts. She enrolled her in Tatsuki's karate class when he was still five.

The boy was smart, inquisitive, funny and talented. When he frowned in concentration, his brows draw together in an all too familiar expression that someone she knew _always _wore.

These were the traits his father possessed.

* * *

**That's it. I want to cut it there. Pretty short, but I'm just getting to the juicy start. This part seemed more like a prologue.**

**Anyway, just review! )**


	2. Chapter 2

I was right

**I was right. The chapter was too short ('',)… I'm sorry for the great cliffhanger I got you all, but hey, that's what makes these stories so interesting. And, if you ever notice and look at my profile/bio, I have 6 on-going Rated M fan fics for various anime fic archives in this site. No wonder I have a hard time. And none of them are one-shots. (I never get the whole idea. I have a difficult time making one-shots because I don't know how to 'suppress' my ideas.)**

**Anyway, here it is…**

**The second chapter**

Chapter 2

Fair Game

"Daisuke!" Orihime called out. "Come down and eat your breakfast. You'll be late for your trip with Aunt Tatsuki."

"Yes, mom!" the boy said.

Orihime smiled lovingly as she watched her little boy come down from the stairs. As usual, he had this mussed up hairstyle and the ever-glowing smile. He went to her in a 'jumpy' manner and sat down to eat his bacon and eggs.

Well, after the years, Inoue Orihime learned to cook normally. She knew those comments people were giving about her unusual cooking, though she wondered why. For her, the food tasted okay. But, she insisted on changing and feeding her kid right.

But somehow, Daisuke inherited her weird taste. Sometimes, she sees him packing his own lunch, which is a sandwich with jam, _bean paste_ and _wasabi _in it.

"I wish I could stay over and help you mom," Daisuke said, staring at his mother with those heart-melting brown eyes.

Orihime smiled. "Don't give me that look, Daisuke. I know you hate helping out in the shop."

"Couldn't fool you for a second, can I, mom?" Daisuke said, giggling.

Orihime tickled the little boy, eliciting more laughs from him. "Have fun today, okay?"

"Of course I will mom!" the boy said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Aunt Tatsuki is the greatest! Sometimes, I think she's not suited to be a girl; she's more like a boy! She's more fun!"

Orihime laughed. "Now, don't say that. Are you trying to tell me girls are no fun?"

Daisuke smiled apologetically. "Not you mom," he said defensively. "You're fun and hot!"

"Hot?" Orihime asked, puzzled.

"I heard Mai's dad say that you're hot!" Daisuke said enthusiastically. "Though I don't know what he exactly means. I find you warm, but not that hot! I mean, when you hold my hand and walk me home, or when you tuck me in bed."

Orihime felt slightly taken aback by the comment Sensui-san said about her. But she simply chose not to react to it and smiled at her son.

"Don't worry mom, I know what he means," Daisuke said knowingly.

Orihime looked at her son with wide eyes. "You know what?"

"These are the sort of comments that older men give to pretty women," he said. "I'm not the top of my class for nothing, you know."

She said nothing and smiled at this. Her son really was smart, accompanied by the pranks he made around, pretending he didn't know things and looking all innocent. When he really didn't know things, he asked directly.

"You know mom, you shouldn't worry," he said, in that adult-like manner of his. "Mai may be cute, but I won't let her dad near you. I already have a dad!"

She stiffened at this. "Dad?" she said, choking the word out.

"Yeah! Uncle Uryuu," Daisuke said. "He's more handsome and kind and rich. He really likes you."

"How come you say so?" she said in a relieved tone.

"He looks at you as if he's never seen anyone like you before."

She could never fathom how innocent a child can be in telling things that are more heart-wrenching to an adult. Aged minds do think otherwise. Sometimes she wished she could be young again – where nothing seemed to bother her at all, where all problems are simpler, and where everything looked so much brighter…

"Mom? Are you okay?" Daisuke said, tugging her arm.

"Uh – yes! Why wouldn't I be?" Orihime said, smiling at her son reassuringly.

"I swear, I won't let Sensui-san go near you, I promise!" he said, wrapping his arms around his mother protectively.

In these occasions, he would remind her dreadfully of his father…

The protective manner, the look of determination in those eyes, the slight smile – she sees them everyday. Daisuke was a constant reminder of the past, but Orihime learned to live with it. And Daisuke was not the same as his father – this little boy would never leave her, and is twice the man his father could ever be.

She felt her anger again, and doused it quickly. She wanted to get rid of those thoughts when Daisuke was around.

"Mom, you want strawberries?" Daisuke asked.

"Strawberries," she said in shock.

"You whispered something like 'ichigo' while we were hugging," Daisuke said. "Maybe you want to eat to cheer you up!"

_Did I just say that? Argh, Inoue Orihime, you __**are **__spacing out!_

"No… I said 'you should go,'" she said quickly. "Sounds a lot like 'ichigo', huh?"

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure it was ichigo."

"No way," Orihime said, grinning at Daisuke.

Just then, a honking of a car's horn sounded from the doorway.

"Yay! She's here!" Daisuke exclaimed, running to the door.

Orihime sighed in relief. _Tatsuki saves the day._

The door opened, letting in a smiling raven-haired girl who picked up a laughing Daisuke.

Arisawa Tatsuki's features were still the same, only growing a bit taller. Still single and going strong, Tatsuki has helped Orihime out in raising Daisuke. These were one of those times.

Orihime has been placed with a lot of orders that day and couldn't look after Daisuke. It was a wedding, and she was in charge of the floral arrangements. It seemed to be a fairly huge wedding. Tatsuki was planning to go on a trip to Nagasaki and visit some relatives. Orihime begged her best friend to let Daisuke tag along. Fortunately, she agreed.

"Hi Orihime!" Tatsuki said, approaching her friend with Daisuke in her arms.

"Hi," she replied, and turned to Daisuke. "Now Daisuke, don't be too hard on you Aunt Tatsuki. You'll be staying at her cousin's place and I don't want you causing trouble or getting _in _trouble, otherwise when you get home, I'll give you trouble."

Daisuke simply laughed at her statement. "Don't worry mom. I'll behave. And since you said the word 'trouble' three times in one sentence, I'll be thrice as behave as I used to be."

"You better be," Orihime said, smiling gently and ruffling his hair. "If you're in any emergency, call."

"Yes, madam," Tatsuki said. "It's not as if it's my first time looking after this little tyke. And I'm sure he won't be much of a fuss."

"So we're going to your cousin's house?" Daisuke said. "Do they have kids?"

"Yes. In fact, I have a nephew and a niece about your age," Tatsuki said.

"They're twins?"

"Yup."

"Hurray! This is going to be fun," he said. He ran up to her mom and kissed her on the cheek. "Now lock the doors always mom and remember, don't let Mai's dad come over, even if he begs."

Orihime laughed. "Yes sir," she said.

"Good," Daisuke said in his authoritative voice as he dashed away with his Aunt Tatsuki. "Bye Mom!"

"Bye, have fun!" she said.

"We will," Tatsuki said. The woman turned before closing the door. "And Orihime?"

"Yes?" Orihime said.

"Ichigo will be coming home from America on Tuesday. We're going to have a welcome party in Chad's place," Tatsuki said. "Everything's planned out and they asked if you could do the honors of cooking. Just call Chad when you've decided. He's expecting you to contact him today."

Orihime said nothing and was careful to conceal the turmoil in her mind. _He's back, _she thought, clamoring, _he's goddamn back._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the really late review. It's the start of classes and I can't update my online accounts, let alone my fan fictions**. **I'm really sorry. I'm still a struggling student. :) Sorry, sorry.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and liked my writing skills. I made the first two chapters short because I want to cut it there. If I make them any longer, the chapter's sense would go null. And I hate making very long chapters that makes readers scrunch up their eyes and give them headaches. It's a struggle being in front of the computer for a long time, let alone read in Verdana, font size 9. So, I'm making it easy for all readers, at the same time, making the story's interest still alive in the readers.**

**Hope you catch on to what I mean. Thanks anyway. And to closet fan 16, I'm not yet sure if there will be a shinigami action scene. Maybe an Ichigo-Orihime tongue-lashing scene. (laughs)**

**My third chap…**

Chapter 3

Reluctance

There were several times in Inoue Orihime's life where she felt her gut being turned up in such terror and hatred that she felt like killing herself. The first time was when her brother died. Then when her brother became a hollow and Kuchiki-san was brought back to Soul Society to be executed. Next was the time when she was kidnapped and brought to Hueco Mundo. The fifth was when she saw Ichigo nearly die in front of her and the whole incident of the Winter War. The final ones? Well, when she lost her virginity and had to raise a child alone.

Now there she was, feeling it all over again. Kurosaki Ichigo is back – after seven long years. After the bitter rejection and disregard, he came back. What was insulting was that she was asked to be the cook of _his _'welcome home' party.

Another issue was that Tatsuki and Chad were expecting her to be the cook. Orihime swore that this would be a good time to tell them why she didn't want to be within ten meters near Ichigo. She had to hide herself. Surely, she would have to bring Daisuke to the party – Tatsuki would insist on that.

All she could do now was call Chad and refuse to come.

_Make up excuses, _her inner voice said. _Make a really good one._

Orihime drew in a long breath and thought of her excuse. When she finally made up a good one, she rehearsed it over and over again in her mind.

She was distracted from her thoughts when the phone rang. She groaned and picked it up half-heartedly.

"Orihime," Uryuu's voice said.

She let out a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't just anyone.

"You heard?" she asked.

"Of course. I was the first one to know," he replied.

"How come you didn't tell me sooner?"

"I couldn't. It seems Tatsuki got to you first. I had urgent meetings," he explained.

"Sorry. I'm just –" she said and paused, "disturbed."

"Who wouldn't be? And I heard they planned on making you the cook of the celebration."

"And that too. What am I going to do? I can't just waltz in and paste a fake smile, telling him everything's fine," she said heatedly. "I bore his _son _for Christ's sake! And I predict, 100 percent, that Tatsuki would insist that I bring Daisuke along. That would just add up to the suspicions. My son doesn't look exactly like his mommy, does he?"

She heard Uryuu inhale a sharp breath from the other line. "Here's what you're going to do," he said.

"What? You have a plan?" Orihime said in disbelief. _Blimey, he is indeed a smart man._

"Attend the party. I'll pick up Daisuke in the morning and let him stay at my house for the day while you are busy. I have people here to look after him," Uryuu said. "Cook and be fine and we'll pretend like we're a happy couple so you won't look so distraught and _single _after he left you. As you said, he knows your feelings about him."

"Are you sure about that?" Orihime asked reluctantly, mulling over the fact that she had to pretend to be 'cozy' with Uryuu. "I mean, it wouldn't be a big bother to you?"

"Of course not," Uryuu said. "I'm good at acting, and I'm pretty sure you can pull it off. Besides, if I have to pretend that I have feelings for you, I wouldn't be acting."

Orihime blushed at this. He was truly a nice man.

"Thanks," she said. "And what time is the start of this party?"

"Five in the afternoon," he replied. "I'll pick you up at around four-thirty and we could drop Daisuke off in my house along the way."

"Is Kourin still there?"

Ishida Kourin was Uryuu's second cousin. A high school student in Karakura High, she lived with Uryuu for some time after leaving Hokkaido. She was a bit of a city-lover, that's why she went in the town in the first place. She was always nice to Daisuke and liked him very much.

"Yeah. In fact, she's here with me now, giving me a big nod that she will take care of Daisuke," Uryuu said.

"Great. Tell her that I'm really sorry for the trouble and thanks," Orihime said.

"She heard you," Uryuu said, chuckling. "She's frantically pressing her ear against the phone now. _Ouch Kourin, stop that._"

Orihime laughed as she heard Kourin's apology.

"Thanks again. I have to call Chad now," she said. "I'm glad you called before I contacted Chad, then I don't have to lie my way out of this mess."

"You're welcome," Uryuu said, then taking on a more serious tone. "Are you sure you're going to keep him a secret forever?"

Orihime was shocked at this. "You know I have to," she said in a hard voice. "The father made it quite clear when I was about to tell him that he didn't want anything to do with Daisuke, or myself."

"But you didn't even get the chance to really tell him."

"Well, his opening remark really put me off Uryuu. To him it was all a stupid mistake and accident," Orihime said, cutting the line.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is the father huh?" Kourin asked her cousin as Uryuu put down the phone.

"How'd you figure out?" Uryuu asked.

"Well, Kurosaki Ichigo _is _a well-known doctor and I saw yesterday that he's coming back to Japan," she explained, pouting a bit. "And I know he was an alumnus in my school, in the same batch as you and Orihime-san. He's quite good-looking and I as I just observed while watching him in the news, that he looks a lot like Daisuke."

Uryuu frowned at this.

"Daisuke is like his miniature!" Kourin raved on. "Same orange, spiky hair, same brown eyes, same nose, same lips. Only difference is Daisuke smiles a lot and Kurosaki is very serious-looking.

Uryuu laughed. "He was always like that," he said.

"I know you two were friends back then," she said, and swooned. "And now rivals for Orihime-san's heart. She's so _lucky! _And she's really pretty and kind, no wonder you're head-over-heels for her. And you're both doctors. One who broke her heart and the other trying to mend it? Jeez, this is like a soap opera."

"I don't think I view this situation that way," Uryuu said. "And I don't want to force myself on Orihime. No matter what she says, I can tell that she's still in love with Ichigo."

Kourin nodded and said, "Hey, why do you think Orihime-san is so shocked at finding out Kurosaki-san is coming home? Don't they have a television or newspaper? It's all over the news."

"Well, Orihime isn't a big couch potato and she often neglects the newspaper. She can be so absent-minded at times, just like her old self," Uryuu explained.

"Hi Chad," Orihime said cheerfully.

"Ah, Inoue-san, glad you could call," Chad answered in his baritone voice.

"Tatsuki told me about the party," she said, and inhaled. "I'd be glad to cook for all of you."

"Great," he said.

"On two conditions," Orihime said.

"What is it?"

"That I get to cook in my apartment and someone should just bring the food to your house," she said. "I can cook freely in my own area and your house is not that far from mine. And I have to take Daisuke to his aunt."

A well-fabricated lie about Daisuke…

"Sure," Chad said. "I'll have Asano and Mizuiro help me bring the food over."

"Thanks," she said. "See you on Monday."

"See you too."

Orihime sat down ungracefully and frowned. _First problems solved; more to come…_

After the weekend…

"So, did you have fun?" Orihime asked Daisuke.

"Yeah," the boy said enthusiastically. "Hiyoshi and Kiyoshi were really great playmates. Hiyoshi likes to invent stuff and Kiyoshi knows how to play the piano! Mom, I want to learn how to play instruments too."

Orihime smiled. "Sure," she said. "I can arrange you to have music lessons."

"Great!"

"And Daisuke?"

"Yes mom?"

"I'll be really busy tomorrow. I have to cook for a party," she explained. _Yeah. Cooking for your father's party. _"Uncle Uryuu's going to pick you up in the morning and you'll be with Kourin. Sorry I can't look after you."

"It's okay mom. I'm a big, strong boy and I'm with Kourin-neechan," Daisuke said, grinning at her. "Whose party is it mommy?"

She expected this question from her smart son. "For a friend in high school. He came back from US and we're throwing him a party."

"That's really nice," Daisuke said. "How come I can't go?"

"It's for adults only."

"He's really lucky to be in America."

Daisuke always had this interest in United States history and politics. He wanted to go there and often said that it was a 'totally different world than Japan.' Daisuke also spoke of the way he was also proud that his native country made the Americans sweat during the Second World War. He had always been a fan of history and he can memorize these facts after reading it once.

"Don't worry, someday we'll go there," Orihime said.

"Really?" Daisuke said excitedly.

"Really."

"Thanks mom!" the little boy said, hugging her and going to his room.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" she asked.

"I have to list the things I want to bring when I go to America," Daisuke answered enthusiastically.

Orihime smiled and watched her son go. _I wouldn't give you up for the world and nothing will change, _she thought with determination, _even if he's back._

_I'll protect you from him no matter what._


	4. Chapter 4

**My next chap… I have to update quickly. :) Yet again, I'm very sorry. I have plenty of reasons that are too long to state as to why I didn't update for more than a month.**

--

Chapter 4

Frivolity and Gravity

"What else do you need?" Tatsuki asked, staring at Orihime's back.

"Uhm… two kilos of pork, lettuce, more ketchup, and pepper," Orihime responded, wiping sweat off her brow.

She had been cooking for two hours and she was through with the appetizers and soup. She was currently working on the main dishes of Italian and Spanish courses. She didn't really need to cook so much but she thought of making it unforgettable somehow. It was as if she wanted to prove to a certain someone how much she was worth now.

"Okay," Tatsuki said. "I'll go now. I called Rukia to come over and help you."

"Rukia?!" Orihime said, gasping. She hadn't seen the shinigami in years. It was partially because she was also hiding Daisuke from the fairly perceptive girl in the fear of being discovered.

"Yeah. She's here for the party," her best friend answered. "She hasn't seen Ichigo in a while too. As I've heard, she's bringing a couple of her own friends over. She's in Urahara's shop now."

_Oh well, Daisuke isn't here, _Orihime thought. _And I need serious help – and to see Rukia again._

"Okay," she finally answered. "Thanks."

The doorbell rang.

It wasn't a surprise that the shinigami arrived very fast.

"I'll invite her inside," Tatsuki said. "I'll just point her to the kitchen. I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

Orihime nodded distractedly. A few seconds later, a smiling Rukia appeared in the doorway to her kitchen. She hugged the small girl briefly and returned her smile.

"How've you been Inoue?" Rukia said. "It's been so long, as if you were hiding from me or something."

"He he," Orihime said hastily. "You know, I've been really busy."

"I'm glad Ichigo's back," Rukia said, taking some vegetables from Orihime and helping her cut them. "The bastard even has a fiancée."

"OW!!" Orihime yelled.

"What? What happened?!" Rukia said, alarmed. She saw Orihime clutching her left index finger. Trickles of blood poured from it.

"Oh…" Orihime said. "My hand just slipped."

"Be careful, you wouldn't want to kill yourself," Rukia said, taking out a clean handkerchief and squeezing Orihime's wound with it. "Where's your medicine kit?"

"In the bathroom upstairs," Orihime said, taking the handkerchief off and letting cold water pour the blood off the wound.

Rukia hastily went upstairs as Orihime let the news sink in. _Ichigo has a fiancée? _She thought weakly. _The nerve of that man!_

She quickly sobered and thought that she had no right to say things like that. She wasn't even a part of the man's life – just a stupid girl who once had sex with him and became pregnant with his child. Not that he knew the last part of the story. But she still shouldn't have reacted this way.

_Whoever the girl was must be really thanking her stars now, _she thought sarcastically.

"I got it!" Rukia said, turning up and taking bandages and the antiseptic.

She poured some on Orihime's cut, eliciting a gasp from the orange-haired woman. Rukia wrapped the finger tightly and looked at Orihime with concern.

Orihime knew that Rukia was aware of the feelings that she had for Ichigo back in high school. But she wasn't prepared to let Rukia think that way again.

"Don't worry," Orihime said seriously. "Whatever is in the past stays in the past. But I have to admit, I was shocked."

"I can see that," Rukia said.

"So, we should continue," Orihime said, turning to her work. "Chad and the others will be here at four picking up all the goods we prepared."

Rukia nodded and they worked. But the raven-haired shinigami wasn't thoroughly convinced that Orihime has gotten over Ichigo.

--

Not to mention that Kuchiki Rukia was bluntly aware of the fact that Orihime had a high spiritually-aware son with an unidentified father…

But the father couldn't have been more obvious to the woman.

Inoue Daisuke has always been capable of seeing ghosts. He could even talk to them. But he wouldn't tell his mom. She would freak out if she knew.

And she would think he was going crazy.

But he wasn't.

Today, he was talking to a six-year-old girl named Misa while Kourin took a bath. He first met her in the karate gym when he took a break alone.

Daisuke stared at Misa's tear-stricken sapphire eyes and smiled. "Don't cry Misa-chan. I'm here."

"But I really miss my mommy," the girl said, wiping her tears.

Daisuke took her cold hand in his and smiled more. "Someday you'll be with her, I promise."

The two were distracted by an ear-splitting, otherworldly scream from the streets.

Daisuke and Misa ran out to the streets and froze in their tracks.

Eyeing them was a masked monster larger than the mansion itself, baring its teeth and looking at them through black eyes that bore no reflection.

Misa screamed.

A few streets away, Ichigo saw his battle license glow.

He hadn't really abandoned his duty as a substitute shinigami, but since he left Japan, he had been too busy caring about hollows and the other world.

He was glad he was alone and walking in the park. He swiftly went in a public restroom cubicle and transformed into a shinigami, leaving his body sitting on a toilet bowl.

He quickly rushed to the scene, the feel of being a shinigami and the weight of Zangetsu behind his back both welcoming and pleasant. He felt at home.

He stopped near the noise and saw that the whole ruckus was happening in front of Ishida's house. A huge hollow was screaming and holding its hand. Apparently, someone had struck through it.

He stared again. No shinigami… but how come?

As if to answer his questions, a boy was holding out a katana in front of him, a terrified girl behind him. He was lunging at the monster at a surprising speed. But he was still reckless.

The monster blasted a Cero at the children. But in the nick of time, Ichigo negated the attack.

Daisuke closed his eyes, as if readying himself for the blow in order to protect Misa. But none came. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a man with a black robe and a sword as tall as himself.

The man had orange hair and was fairly tall. He fought the monster and in one big hit, it was gone.

The stranger turned to Daisuke and looked at him through inscrutable eyes. "Why do you have a zanpakutou?" the man asked.

"Zanpakutou?" Daisuke repeated.

"Yeah kid. That sword you're holding," Ichigo said.

"I don't know," he answered innocently. "I was only protecting Misa-chan and suddenly, this thing showed up."

Ichigo frowned. The boy wasn't in a shinigami's uniform, instead was clad in a blue long-sleeved shirt and denim pants. He had no chain link whereas the girl had one. The boy was completely human.

He didn't dwell on the mystery further since he had somewhere he had to be. "Go home," he said, putting Zangetsu back to its place.

"Thanks mister," Daisuke said.

Ichigo stared at Daisuke for some time. Somehow the kid looked exactly like him when he was a child. It was a shocking observation.

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked.

"Daisuke," the boy said, giving him a small smile.

Ichigo was a bit shocked at their similarities but let the matter pass. "Okay."

And he left.

"Daisuke!" a voice called out.

It was Kourin, running to Daisuke who was in the middle of the street.

"What are you doing? Your mom would kill me if you got lost," Kourin exclaimed, hugging Daisuke and leading him back to the house, an unseen Misa following him. "Don't even scare me like that again."

"Sorry Kourin-neechan," Daisuke said. But somehow, he couldn't take his mind off the man who heroically took down the monster. He seemed to be a ghost too, and a very powerful one. Daisuke also wondered where the sword came from, and why Kourin didn't seem to see him holding it.

--

**I'm back, uh-huh... :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, I'm really sorry for the late update (really late). You know what it is. It's one of those days where I'm sitting ducks for an examination. And it's really difficult. I just have so little time in front of a computer and I could only get a chance to update my Bleach Asylum account, but I don't have time to write my fan fics.**

**So, I'm updating with more or less three chapters this week, to make up for the wait.**

--

--

Chapter 5

Painful Vendetta

Uryuu sat patiently on the sofa of Orihime's living room. His calm exterior belied the inner turmoil he had been feeling since entering the house. He had been anticipating that Orihime wasn't finished preparing yet.

The perceptive Quincy knew that Orihime was out to take vengeance on Ichigo. And he thought that the bastard really deserved it, leaving the woman he so purportedly 'cared about' before even having the chance to tell him that she was pregnant. Cautious Ichigo wouldn't be prepared for Orihime's bombshell, whatever it was.

Uryuu's lips pulled to a frown. He knew, even though it didn't show, that Orihime was hurt that Ichigo had a fiancée. Uryuu had already met the woman. And he didn't dare think of her again.

There was the other issue about Daisuke. Uryuu pitied the boy, not knowing his real father. But he felt lucky for himself that he had the opportunity to act like a father to him. The boy was a wonderful child – athletic, kind, and mature for his age, and a genius (as his teacher and mother pointed out). Ichigo was really unfortunate to miss the opportunity of watching Daisuke grow, if ever the shinigami ever even wanted the job.

And for another fact, he really liked Orihime. He never regretted the time she spent with her, helping her hold herself together when her world was crumbling all around her. He never regretted that he was still a bachelor up to this time because of her and her beautiful son.

"Uryuu, are you okay down there?" Orihime's sweet voice called out.

"Yes," he replied.

"Give me ten more minutes and I'll be finished," she said with a soft laugh.

Uryuu grinned. "Take your time."

You really need to take your time, Hime, Uryuu thought. She was still tired from all the work she did for Ichigo's welcome-home party. They could never probably imagine the torment they put her through. But Orihime, lovely and kind Orihime, could never let her friends down.

"I'm ready," she called out.

Uryuu stood up gracefully and motioned towards the bottom of the stairs leading to the door. He felt his mouth drop slightly open.

He smiled as Orihime descended gracefully down the stairs. She looked drop-dead gorgeous and downright sexy. Even Uryuu, a man of impeccable control, felt entranced and awed by the sight.

She looked every bit like a goddess. She was in a seductive midnight blue gown that dipped low at the back, revealing the creamy skin of her back. The front hugged her well-endowed breasts perfectly. Her small, rounded hips were very much apparent, giving way to her beautiful buttocks. Her long and supple legs pushed from underneath the fine cloth as she walked and the slits revealed much of it. Her face was angelic – she wore very light make-up and her hair was twisted up to an elegant French knot, with her long, dangling earrings accentuating the small frame of her face and her luscious neck. Her lips weren't even coated, but still looked red; it was twisted to a small, playful smile.

Ichigo would definitely regret letting this woman go, he thought, smiling to himself. So this was Orihime's payback - making sure that she was perfectly fine even with Ichigo gone. Well then, I should definitely help her show it,

"Ready to go?" he asked smoothly, extending his hand.

Orihime smiled. "More than ready," she said, tucking her arms in his bended one.

"Let's go then," Uryuu said.

--

Ichigo found it exceedingly difficult to concentrate. He was still thinking of the unusual boy he had seen hours ago.

_How come the boy had a zanpakutou?_ He thought, his brows drawn together in a knit. He didn't look like a shinigami. And he seemed shocked himself when he laid eyes on him. Another disturbing fact was that the boy looked exactly like him – like his carbon copy, or something. He also had spiritual powers, being able to see a hollow and frantically protect a ghost girl.

He sighed. _I don't have time to dwell on these things._ If it were really up to him, he wouldn't push through with this party. He already pleaded with Tatsuki, but she insisted and it would be very rude of him not to attend. They seemed to put some special effort to his party, and they genuinely miss him. Upon returning, he had introduced Hikaru to his family and went flat-hunting. They had found a spectacular hotel and stayed in the penthouse – the entire floor to themselves.

Hoshimura Hikaru was a fellow doctor in the US when Ichigo first met her. They were both having their residency practice in the same hospital. Hikaru was a sophisticated lady who considers work as her primary concern – and that's still the case up to now. But they liked each other. And as they were accustomed to in America, marriage was for convenience.

Now he briefly wondered whether a beautiful lady was amongst those who missed him…

"Darling," Hikaru said, leaning on the doorframe. "Ready to go?"

He looked and smiled in appreciation at Hikaru. Her shoulder-length brown hair was styled in waves and was cascading gracefully down. Her make up covered her freckled quite nicely. In general, Hikaru looked sophisticated as usual.

Hikaru wasn't much of a beauty, but her crystalline-blue eyes made up for it. They could light up anytime whenever she was happy or in deep concentration.

"You look lovely," Ichigo said, moving towards her and kissing her coated lips.

"You look handsome yourself," Hikaru said with a smile, regarding Ichigo's tux with a smile. "I'm sure your friends would love seeing you again. They're such kind people. Especially that Uryuu guy."

Ichigo grinned. "Of course."

"Let's go," she insisted.

Ichigo nodded. The two went out and proceeded to the elevator. While they were inside, a blonde foreigner kept giving Ichigo seductive stares. He quickly averted his gaze to the platinum doors of the small compartment and held Hikaru's hand.

As they went out, they quickly got Ichigo's black Volvo and rode towards the party.

Orihime nervously fiddled with the gloves covering her soft hands. The air conditioning in Uryuu's Mazda wasn't helping to calm her nerves

Uryuu's appraising look back in her house was testament enough to how lovely she looked like. She couldn't quite believe the work she did to herself. She desperately wanted to prove something to Ichigo. And this would be the first way.

She thought of her Daisuke and felt remarkably guilty that she was depriving her son the right to know his father. But she had no choice. Would her genius of a son understand the foolishness of his mommy seven years ago? Would he be able to accept all the reasons robbing him of the right to see his true father?

When the recollection of Ichigo having a fiancée entered her mind, her resolve became more fixed. Ichigo was about to be married. Imagine the devastation is she came up to him and say, "Hey, you have a son."

She could never share Daisuke. She wasn't used to it. Selfish as it was, but her little boy always leaned on her for support. If Ichigo got in the way…

A soft touch on her arm brought her back to the present, as she saw Uryuu smiling at her.

It was a few moments that she realized that they had already stopped moving and were in front of Chad's house. Orihime groaned inwardly. She had forgotten the short distance of Chad's house from hers.

"Don't worry," Uryuu said. "I'm not gonna leave you alone in there."

Orihime smiled sincerely. Uryuu was such a wonderful friend. "Thanks Uryuu. I really owe you so much."

"A quick kiss will do," Uryuu said playfully.

Orihime giggled and complied. She kissed Uryuu on the lips, friendly but affectionate – quick peck.

"You look so beautiful, you know that?" Uryuu said.

Orihime blushed.

"I guess he's already here," he added, pointing to a sleek black car already parked on the opposite side of the road.

Orihime stared at it. Ichigo had really become successful.

"Ready to go in?" Uryuu said, extending his hand. Orihime had been so immersed in her thoughts again that she didn't realize that Uryuu had already gotten out and opened her door.

"We're still going with the plan," Uryuu said. "You won't look very single inside. Just play along and act like my girlfriend or something."

Orihime burst out laughing at the intense seriousness in his voice. "Sure," she said, taking hold of his hand and moving closer to him.

Uryuu's impeccable control kept him from thinking about the closeness of Orihime's beautiful self to him. He wasn't here to take the long shot, rather to help Orihime in her goal.

They walked together along the path walk and looked every bi like a couple. Uryuu pressed the doorbell of the big house with music, bright lights, and laughter emanating from it.

"I guess our friends invited all of our former classmates," Uryuu joked.

"Maybe," Orihime said. "Just imagining the amount of food I made makes me dizzy. Ichigo's became quite a hit."

A name so casually aid, but it actually brought a familiar pain in her gut.

A grinning Arisawa Tatsuki opened the door, looking very different, but very pretty in a cocktail dress of the color black. Orihime couldn't help but giggle at the gaping stares the guys were giving her best friend.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki said loudly, hugging her best friend. "I thought you wouldn't come! You look so, so beautiful! And to you Uryuu – " she added, giving the man a light look, " – you look so sophisticated."

Uryuu adjusted his glasses. "Thanks."

"As expected, you're the most beautiful girl in this party," Tatsuki said, leading them inside.

"Really?" Orihime responded, smiling. "What about Ichigo's fiancée? She's a foreigner, right?"

"Nope," Tatsuki said. "More Japanese blood. Her father's half, but still looks Japanese. She's pretty but not much of a beauty. Her sophistication made up for the rest though. And she's a doctor too."

Orihime was midly surprised at how talkative Tatsuki seemed. _Effects of the party, _she guessed. Strangely, she didn't feel anything at the description of Ichigo's fiancée. Somewhere and something in her subconscious dictated that the girl was far from the type of woman Ichigo would ever be with.

Or maybe she really didn't know Ichigo at all. A proven fact dating for seven years.

As they walked amongst the crowd of chattering people, Tatsuki laughed as she pointed out covertly at the men around them.

All of them, even the ones in conversation, were peering, staring and drooling over Orihime. She really looked lovely and sexy – the girl subject to the boys' dreams back then was still the same, even more beautiful.

And they were all giving Uryuu jealous and menacing looks. He remained passive and was still holding Orihime's gloved hand.

"Orihime," Chad said, looking splendid in a dark blue suit. "You made it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she said, smiling gently.

"Inoue-san!" a cheerful Mizuiro greeted. He was with a tall woman with black hair. "Nice to see you again. You look as stunning as ever."

"Thanks," she answered. "Nice to see you too."

"Orihime!" a group of voices called out.

Orihime turned and smiled in surprise. Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu were all there. Rukia looked wonderful in an elegant sky blue and white dress that brushed up her knees. Her hair was in a small bun and a few strands of hair fell ignored in front of her pretty face. Renji looked like a Mafia gangster in his black tux **(A/n (Sekra): Where the hell did you get a tux Renji?! Renji: Kuchiki-taichou gave it to me. Sekra (laughs): You have a tux, Byakuya?! Byakuya: no comment **and with his weird tattoos. The same goes for Ikkaku, although the man wasn't in a tux. Yoruichi and Matsumoto were gorgeous in full length gowns. Yoruichi, to Orihime's surprise, was holding Urahara possessively by her side. Urahara looked impeccable in a black suit, with his store assistant Tessai. Yumichika, who looked handsome and vain as always, was arguing with a laughing Jinta and a smiling Ururu.

And amidst the crowd, she saw him, standing behind Rukia with a small smile on his face.

That smile vanished at the sight of her. As her nub legs motioned her near the group, she couldn't help but assess the man who abandoned her 7 years ago.

He was taller than she remembered, exceeding 6 feet. His orange hair was still very much the same but the maturity of his build and features made him more handsome than she remembered. His brown eyes were intelligent and his face smooth. Muscle, though not bulky, rippled underneath the immaculate black of the suit.

Orihime was amazed that after all these years, he still had an effect on her.

Ichigo was amazed that after all these years, she still has an effect on him.

He felt himself tighten and go warm at the sight of perfect beauty he had never seen in seven years.

Porcelain skin that felt like silk and velvet, luscious lips that beckoned to be kissed even with no coating, perfect curves, elegant hair, and warm gray eyes.

_Orihime… you look so beautiful. I hope you were okay these past years. I – _

He gulped as memories of a summer night seven years ago flashed in his mind - the encounter that he blatantly pushed away due to its impossibility to lead to something more. And the constant threat it once presented.

"Hi guys," Orihime said, managing a broad smile.

The crowd smiled back.

"Welcome back," she told Ichigo. She surprised herself by the sudden calmness of her voice. Attributed mainly to the fact that she suddenly remembered Daisuke, and a cold, uncaring chill she rarely felt went down her veins.

Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes widened for a fraction in her coolness. He recovered quickly and gave a small smile. "It's good to be back."

A crackle of tension emanated from the two. Gladly, Uryuu found a way to disperse some of it.

"Oi Ichigo," he said. "Stop gaping at my girlfriend."

Ichigo, who didn't know this, stared at Ishida Uryuu I surprise. He felt snakes erupting in his torso, but he quickly suppressed it.

_Knock 'em dead, King, _his inner hollow mused. _That Orihime girl is ours, right?_

_Shut up._

_But you're the one who took her innocence away, remember? That night when she was crying and begging and moaning…_

Ichigo shook his head. His hollow wasn't helping and was continuing on teasing him again. Jealousy was one of the most unfamiliar emotions to him. He never felt it, even with his own fiancée.

Along came his possessive notion that he came first in Orihime's life. He quickly dredged the thought forming in his mind and rapidly came back to the present.

"I didn't know that," Ichigo stated, smiling. "Sorry. I was quite taken by your beauty. And God knows, I'm not the only one."

Orihime stopped a creeping blush threatening to cover her face.

"Don't look now Orihime," Rukia suddenly piped up. "But there's Chizuru."

Orihime nearly ducked as the others laughed. But she soon stood up upon seeing her old lesbian fan.

Her hair was longer and her glasses were gone. What's more, she was in a dress! To add more surprise, she was a accompanied by a very sophisticated-looking Keigo in a dark brown suit. They seemed to be 'together.'

"Chizuru!" Tatsuki called. "What an unusual surprise!"

"Tell me about it."

"Ichigo!" Keigo said, grinning. "I missed you, old buddy."

"Same goes here," Chizuru added.

Orihime smiled amidst the commotion. The reunion was a fine one. There were so many things to catch up with each other. The only thing that bothered her was Ichigo's intense gaze beneath the rim of his wineglass.

"Darling," a sultry voice said. "The dance floor is open. Let's dance."

Tatsuki was right. She wasn't that much of a looker, but she was still pretty. She had a height of a model. She was on level with Ichigo's cheek. She walked with great grace, making up for whatever loss in looks. Her striking blue eyes were intelligent and she exuded an aura of sophistication.

"Oh, I forgot," Ichigo said, leaning down ad quickly kissing the woman on her lips. "Keigo, Chizuru, Orihime – this is my fiancée, Morisato Hikaru."

"Nice to meet you," Hikaru said, extending a hand.

The three shook it briefly. Orihime felt weak at seeing the woman. She might not be a looker, but she was a match for the present Ichigo – smart and classy. But she couldn't help but notice the eruption of jealousy within her. Something about the current situation forced her to slap Ichigo on the face, but she restrained herself.

"Let's dance," Uryuu whispered, taking her by the hand and waist, his had sweetly lingering on her wrist.

Orihime smiled and looked up at him. "Okay."

And that's when the charade began…

Uryuu led her quickly and gracefully to the dance floor their friends provided at the center of Chad's house. They heard sighs from the crowd who watched.

Slow, sweet music filled the room as Uryuu swung her around and twirled her letting her end up in his arms.

_Song: May Angels Lead You In – Jimmy Eat World_

_There's no one in town I know_

_But you gave us some place to go_

_I never said thank you for that_

_I thought I'd get one more chance  
_

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Don't worry," Uryuu said. "You're lowering your self-esteem again. You probably didn't know, but all the guys are gaping at _you, _not Ichigo's fiancée. Meaning, you're more attractive."

Orihime smiled and blushed. "You flatter me too much."

"You deserve it."

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in._

They danced and looked at each other's eyes in friendly ardor. But no one saw that they were nothing more than friends. They all sighed and wooed at the sight of them.

All except two pairs of eyes.

One was brown, and was looking at the couple with rising anger. He gripped his wineglass viciously and put it down, avoiding an incident of cutting his own hand in shards of broken glass.

The other was black, holding a look of knowing and satisfaction. She was smiling as her blue and white dress flitted about her as she asked a red-headed companion to dance with her. _Man, Ichigo really needs to cool down._

_Say It Again by Marie Digby_

_You think about love_

_And you never saw it coming_

_It kinda crept up_

_And took me by surprise_

_And now there's a voice inside my heart_

_That's got me wondering_

_Is it true?_

_I wanna hear it one more time._

Laughter ensued in the room as people started to join in, forming a big circle and exchanging partners in a form of social dancing.

Orihime groaned. She looked over at Uryuu who was currently partnering Rukia. Uryuu merely nodded as Rukia gave her an encouraging smile and a wink. The perceptive shinigami clearly knew. Nothing escapes her.

She smiled tentatively at Mizuiro, who was currently her partner. Her gaze flickered to the familiar sight of orange hair, standing five persons away, dancing with a brown-haired girl who was blushing furiously and looked prayerfully at him.

Orihime nearly laughed at this if it weren't for the fact that only five persons away, it was her turn to dance with the man she had been running away from for seven years.

_Move in a little closer_

_Just a little closer_

_Take it to a whisper_

_oohh…_

_Just a little louder_

Orihime blanched more. It was Keigo's turn next.

"Hi, Orihime-chan," Keigo said kindly, twirling her.

"Hi Keigo."

Four more people.

_Say it again for me_

_Coz I love the way it feels_

_When you are telling me that I'm_

_The only one who blows your mind._

Chad's turn. Orihime had to reach up farther than usual to make up for the giant's height.

Three more.

_Say it again for me_

_Coz the whole world starts to listen_

_When you tell me you're in love_

_Say it again._

The melodious music filled the room – romance and friendship in the air. But Inoue Orihime's calm exterior belied the horrible turmoil in her.

A grinning red-head was her partner this time. He was trying so hard to be charming that she wanted to laugh out loud.

Two more…

_To think about you_

_Is you know just how to get me_

_You talk about us_

_Like there's no end in sight_

A nervous guy with his hair in a ponytail came up next, his hands cold and trembling and his smiling wobbly.

One more...

_To think about me_

_Is that I really wanna let you_

_Open that door_

_And walk into my life._

His turn. Orihime twirled from her former partner's arms and into strong, warm ones. Ones that seemed so right for her amongst others – feeling frankly better than Uryuu's. Hands that immediately pinned her small body to his, soft colliding with hard. She blushed slightly because she felt really secure in her arms.

_Move in a little closer_

_Just a little closer_

_Take it to a whisper_

_oohh…_

_Just a little louder_

As if in response to the song, Ichigo pressed Orihime closer to his body, as if that was even more possible. Orihime felt her breath knocked out of her and her body tingling all over. She looked up reluctantly. He was smiling, but his brown eyes showed no sign of mirth, only curiosity, like she was an object of interest.

It was frightening. And it spiked her anger.

"Hey Orihime," he said, leaning down and whispering to her ear.

His cool breath sent shivers down her spine. She said nothing and merely stiffened.

"You really look beautiful tonight."

_Say it again for me_

_Coz I love the way it feels_

_When you are telling me that I'm_

_The only one who blows your mind._

"You okay?" he said again, making her more intoxicated. She hated herself for reacting like this.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Orihime said through gritted teeth, anger coursing through.

The smell of their bodies mingled, dizzying up both of them. Sweet, sultry, feminine, masculine… chemistry – reality.

_Say it again for me_

_Coz the whole world starts to listen_

_When you tell me you're in love_

_Say it again._

"Hmm… are you really Orihime?" he said, humor in his voice. "You don't sound like her.

"Are you really Ichigo?" she countered, meeting him squarely in the eyes.

Big mistake.

Ichigo placed a light kiss on her lips and lazily let his tongue swipe her sweet mouth. He did so quickly, so that no one could see.

When he straightened, Orihime looked dazed.

"Oh, so you are really Orihime," he said, chuckling.

Orihime recovered and squirmed out of his hands. He let go as she gave him the filthiest look she could give.

"Shove off," she said angrily, tears brimming her beautiful eyes.

She left.

--

**That was a bit harsh! I wonder what's wrong with Ichigo... well, only I know why! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

This would be my chapter 6 for my ongoing fic

**This would be my chapter 6 for my ongoing fic. Then again guys, I'm really sorry for the late update for my account. I've been really busy and being in a school with little contact with the outside world leaves little to my broad imagination.**

**So here it is, another update for Lasting Accidents. As I promised, three chapters. Maybe even more. Sorry if there are some typographical errors or any other types of errors. I'm drowsy, my eyes are almost popping and I squeezed some of my time to give way for my precious fics. I was just finished with that damn Calculus project in my laptop. Yays! I have a laptop! Just no internet, so I have to wait for the weekend so I can come home and connect. I live in a DORM with low Tech!**

**Wow! Sixty-seven reviews already?! Yays! And just for five chapters. It beat 'Rebirth' by a mile. I was so expecting this! :D. Thanks to those who reviewed! Ellie, youdomatter, IchihimeLuvr, and so many more people whose names I didn't mention, but your reviews are still very much appreciated. I'm just a forgetful person.**

**SHADDAP and on wiDda fUckin' story!! I love cursing this week!**

**Notice that I don't put any disclaimers in any of my fics? I just strive to be different, and I wished I owned Bleach anyway, so why not have that fantasy in this site?? :D**

**LEMON ALERT!!**

Chapter 6

Slight Confrontation

Never in her life had she been affected this much. She was really crying her heart out, running aimlessly back to her home.

_That bastard! Who does he think he is?! _She thought furiously, tears blurring her vision. She didn't bother to call Uryuu. The man would be worried and he would probably do something to Ichigo. She just expected a normal party, but all she got was sadness and a feeling of guiltiness.

It was as if some part of the ironic universe was playing a trick on her. It was a very beautiful night and everyone should have gone well. In fact, it was going smoothly until that foolish and pointless dance.

She could still feel his strong hands imprisoning her against him, his hand idly resting on her bare back, which was not where Uryuu would lay his hand. The Quincy had some respect in him, unlike Ichigo. Where did all Ichigo's precious honor go?

_Perhaps being in a liberated country did that, _she thought.

_**Why are you trying to justify his actions?!**_

_I don't really know. It's just as if something was taken away from him._

_**So what?!**_

_The happy and caring sparks in his eyes were gone. A cold brown – that's what I see now._

_**Whatever it is, it doesn't excuse the way he acted. It's all too much! He hurt you, yet you forgive him?**_

_What do I have to lose in forgiving?_

_**Pride.**_

_My pride has already been drained years ago._

_**But it's all you have left, eh? And you are using it now to keep Daisuke out of his hands.**_

_It's a different situation. He doesn't even know he has a son… I'm depriving Daisuke of his right._

_**And what about you? What will happen to you if he found out? He might even have a trial to take Daisuke away from you.**_

Her other side had made out a huge point. There was this chance that Ichigo would do something to take Daisuke away. After all, she did the same to him.

Seeing Ichigo as he was today made her assumptions stronger.

"What are you doing out here?" Uryuu's concerned voice rang out.

Orihime was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Uryuu's car slide beside her. She had been wandering aimlessly and noticed that she was near the entrance of the park where Ichigo first told her that he had feelings for her.

_Seven years ago…_

"_Orihime, I want you," Ichigo whispered into her neck, sending chills up Orihime's spine and rendering her brain paralyzed._

"_K-Kurosaki-kun?" she asked, uncertain if it was a dream she was having._

"_I want you," he said again, leaning down and kissed her with such passion that knocked her breath away._

_It was already dark but Orihime failed to notice. All she could feel was the startling expertise Ichigo had in kissing. He was rapidly making her lose her sanity._

_When they broke apart, she looked at him lovingly. "I want you too. But not here," she whispered._

_Ichigo grinned and nodded. Come to think of it, it was her first time seeing him smile like that._

"_Your house," he mumbled, holding her close._

_She blushed as she felt the pressure his manhood was giving from under his school pants._

_She nodded._

The time of sin and uncertainty – she doubted how she felt in recalling those things. She doubted she'd be able to manage now that he's back.

"We're here," Uryuu said.

"Thanks Uryuu," she said, managing a smile.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked anxiously. "I can't believe Kurosaki actually did that. I mean, no one even saw it."

"I know," she mumbled, getting out of the car. She didn't even bother to look back at Uryuu's sad expression.

She opened the door to her house and got out of the constricting sandals.

"Mommy, is that you?" Daisuke said, coming down the stairs and rubbing her eyes.

"Kourin brought you home?" she asked sweetly, scooping him up in her arms and kissing him softly on his cheeks.

Daisuke smiled groggily and nodded.

"I'll tuck you back to your bed, okay?" she said.

"Was the party good, mommy?" he asked, now a bit awake.

Orihime smiled sadly. "Yes."

"You don't look so good," Daisuke said, frowning in concern.

Orihime was startled at how much Daisuke looked like _him _when the little boy frowned. She settled for a gentle smile. "I'm fine dear. I'm just tired."

"Then you should be the one who's sleeping," he said gallantly. "I'll be the one to tuck you in, mommy."

"No thanks, dearie," she replied, laughing. "I'd rather be the one who watches you sleep."

Daisuke crossed his hands and frowned again. "Fine then."

He lied down and closed his eyes. Moments later, Inoue Daisuke was fast asleep again.

Orihime sighed and kissed her son's forehead. She walked to her room and carelessly flopped down her bed, breathing heavily to relax herself.

She was unaware of a pair of brown eyes watching her from afar.

Ichigo frowned as he settled on top of the roof of Orihime's neighbor in his shinigami form, watching the orange-haired woman lie down on her bed.

_Why did she stay so long in __**that **__room?! _He thought, eyeing the window right beside Orihime's room. The curtains were pulled down but he saw the lights were on for a long time before it closed, leading his vision to the woman who just entered the other room. Apparently, that one was her real room. But who slept in the other room?

The mystery didn't bother him so much though. He merely settled his gaze on Orihime's lying figure, guilt enveloping him.

He really couldn't help it though. He felt something incredibly unusual when the Quincy claimed that Orihime was his girlfriend.

What's more, he was feeling as though Orihime was his – that she belonged to no other. It was a highly-possessive thought, but he couldn't help it.

Right now, he was here to ease his guilt.

His body was occupied by a Mod Soul he made Urahara develop for him so that his fiancée won't notice. He was named Kouji and he was decent enough and was like him in many ways, unlike the perverted Mod Soul who once occupied his body in emergencies.

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Kon since he came back.

His thoughts were distracted as he saw Orihime get up and remove her dress.

He felt his face heat up as he obtained a good view of her well-developed body. _Hell, she looked more beautiful than I remember._

Her already curvy body gave way to more womanly assets. Her hips were more rounded and well-shaped and her breasts were, if possible, rounder. It was as if she had given birth or something.

He knew how a woman should look like after giving birth, he was a doctor after all. But he didn't mind much. Orihime wasn't pregnant. Let alone would he let his mind wander on such thoughts.

_And if that Ishida Uryuu ever did something to her…_

Ichigo shook his head. He was being unreasonable. His gaze shot back abruptly to the lovely woman in the room, completely sobered and completely… _naked._

Ichigo reddened. She still has this effect on him. It was unnerving. Sure, he was aroused whenever he and Hikaru had sex, but he wasn't the one who was easily pleased. But at even at the sight of Orihime in full clothing makes him turned on so much that he couldn't think straight – like what happened in the party.

"_God, you look so beautiful," he breathed._

"_T-Thank you, Kurosaki-kun," she whispered, blushing profusely under the scrutiny of his gaze._

"_Call me Ichigo," he huskily murmured._

_She was now wearing nothing, stripped by the passion of Ichigo's hands. He, on the other hand, was still fully clothed, mainly because of the fact that Orihime was too shy to do anything and also because she was too distracted to do so._

"_Come here," he whispered._

_As if summoned by the huskiness of his voice, Orihime complied, her hands growing bolder as she unbuttoned Ichigo's school uniform. A look of pure satisfaction graced her fine features as she touched the rippling muscle with uncertain hands. Ichigo shuddered involuntary at the soft touch and Orihime, noticing that she elicited this sort of reaction from the usually stoic warrior, brought her hot mouth to the skin, suckling and kissing at the same time._

_Ichigo groaned under her ministrations. He sighed as he ran his hands through her silky hair and made her face up to him. He brought his mouth down to hers again, kissing her with so much ardor that they were both breathless._

_As they kissed, Ichigo hastily removed his pants until he was down to his boxers. Orihime broke the kiss and smiled – a quite mischievous smile that didn't seem to belong to her, but still made her prettier than ever. She pulled down his remaining article of clothing and watched in wonder and surprise at his huge member, now standing in full attention in front of her._

_He merely chuckled at the look in her face and brought her kissing, crushing it to the lower region of her stomach, making her feel the throbbing desire he felt for her._

_She moaned as he lifted her and brought her to her bed. He quickly joined her and kissed her again, knocking her breath away._

_His hands roamed to her soft, generous mound and kneaded the flesh Kon so longingly dreamed of touching. He smirked, __**If only the perverted plushie idiot could see him now. **_

_He lifted his mouth from her sweet lips and nipped her neck, branding her as his own, even drawing out some blood and soothed her pain by sucking on it. _

_Judging by her reactions, she wasn't hurt at all. In fact, she was slightly writhing from the tension and heat she was feeling in her core. It was as if someone needy had replaced her. She didn't feel at all like herself, yet she was bursting in joy. She wanted this, and he knew it. For he wanted her too._

"_Orihime," he mumbled, sucking on her breasts, eliciting gasps of pleasure._

"_I-Ichigo…"_

"_Can I…?" he asked, positioning himself on her entrance, his eyes filled with concern as he held her gently, fearing he could shatter his beautiful princess in one wrong move._

"_Yes," she answered, moving to touch her heat to his._

"_Tell me if you want to stop."_

_She touched his jaw and smiled gently. "No. I want you. And I love you."_

_Ichigo's eyes melted to a warm brown as he kissed her on her lips. "I love you too."_

_He plunged in her. _

_She winced as tears flowed down her eyes, her teeth gritted in pain._

"_Are you okay?" he asked anxiously, cradling her head in his strong arms._

"_Yes," she said, letting herself get accustomed to his big size. A few seconds ticked by as she felt the pain ease away and found herself wanting more. "Now…"_

_Ichigo, as if sensing her relaxation, obeyed gladly and pushed with more force, driving in and out her until she cried out in pleasure, her legs crossed behind his back and her nails scratching his back. He rode her harder until they both reached their peak and screamed their bliss to the heavens._

_He slumped on Orihime as she lazily smoothed his orange hair. He was still inside her and they both gloried in it._

"_I love you," she said again._

"_I love you more," he whispered._

Those were the words he shouldn't have said. Why? Not because he didn't mean it, but because he didn't live up to it.

Guilt engulfed his thoughts along with the feeling of regret. He had to admit, he still desired her.

Was it really desire? He was uncertain, or maybe he just refused to acknowledge his emotions. He had a fiancée, for crying out loud! He loved Hikaru, or did he really?

He had to distinguish right from wrong. What's the matter with him? Here he was, watching over a woman that wasn't even his. She belonged to someone else. He definitely belonged to someone else.

His breath hitched as he watched Orihime slip into a thin nightgown, which was really not making any difference when she was still naked.

She slipped in her queen-sized bed and stretched. Ichigo watched on, fascinated at the way the shadows played about her porcelain face. Her expression was in deep concentration, traces of tears and pain he had inflicted during the party gone.

_You really have changed, Inoue, _he thought, smiling wryly. She wasn't the overly-emotional and bubbly girl he knew in his high school days. She had grown stronger and more independent, somewhat. The old Inoue certainly didn't have the guts to plaster a fake smile during the party and tell Ichigo to shove off. No, the old Inoue loved him too much that she was willing to go to any lengths to help him, even risking her own freedom and life.

They had been through so much together. But why all these cold and harsh treatment towards each other?

The answer was simple. Right love at the wrong time.

Well, at least, that's how he saw the situation. He had so many dreams before and so many expectations lay ahead of him. And there was that threat – that horrible threat.

He remembered those maniacal black eyes and brown. No one knew him, only Ichigo knew him. Yet, everyone knew him… somehow. And he knew Orihime. And he wanted Orihime for himself. He threatened to have her and kill her if Ichigo wouldn't stay away. The shinigami had felt cold fear wash over him, the first time his resolve was drained.

He stayed away to gain more power. He stayed away to learn from a secret association of banished Shinigamis in America about the most binding and dangerous arts of being a Death God. He learned them all, in time to get back to Japan on one night in his Shinigami form and visit the girl he wanted to hold.

But his Orihime wasn't there anymore.

He heard about Uryuu and her going out. His heart broke to a million pieces. He watched them go back and forth for whatever wretched place it may be. She seemed to be happy, so Ichigo left her alone.

He let his mind pore over the endless Medicine books and became a relentless workaholic, exhausting his mind to the brink of insanity. He never knew what drove him to do the impossible. Perhaps it was the fact that he wanted to forget her that desperately.

It wasn't after another two years or so that he finally moved on, getting himself to bigger social circles and being friendlier towards his colleagues. He became a doctor, with a specialization in Infectious Diseases and Nephrology. **(A/N: What can I say? I love Dr. Gregory House.) **He became successful in his own right and met the perfect girl to marry. He came back to Japan to prove to everyone that he had gone a long way.

Unfortunately, his heart was still tied to this place, to that time, to _that _girl… now a woman.

As if by a magnetic force, he flash stepped inside her bedroom as quietly as possible, having mastered the art of masking his reiatsu completely. He took in her peaceful and angelic features. She was now in deep sleep.

Her soft lips moved. She murmured something.

Ichigo heard it and froze.

"Kurosaki-kun," she mumbled. "We still need you…"

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Orihime opened her eyes and wiped the tears away. "Was I crying?" she whispered. She sighed and looked in the dark in front of her.

She swore she felt Ichigo's reiatsu in her room. She huffed and shook her head, resuming her sleep.

In another place not too far away, Ichigo was fleeing from Orihime's apartment – fleeing from the most beautiful creature, from the startling revelation, and from his traitorous emotions.

_We need you? Who's the other one Orihime? _He wondered.

**Ah well, that was Chapter 6. I never really knew what came over me and why I was so E-M-O in this story. I'm surprised myself. And the part about the threat? I'll explain in the future parts of the story. Actually, I'm trying my best to pick up the pace in this fic. I want to feed everyone's needs – and my ICHIHIME needs! :D**

**Thanks to those who read and reviewed this story. I should give you an award for keeping up with my busy state and continuously read what will happen to Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime and Inoue Daisuke. To those who waited patiently for my VERY late updates, I salute you and I thank you.**

**Author Listening To: Move by A Thousand Foot Krutch and Breathe Into Me by Red**

**Rock Rules!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sekra (in singsong voice): Ooohh… Here is chapter 7, chapter 7… Oh, did I tell anyone that my favorite number is seven

**Sekra (in singsong voice): Ooohh… Here is chapter 7, chapter 7… Oh, did I tell anyone that my favorite number is seven? And fifteen?**

**Ichigo: Who cares?**

**Sekra: I do! And I'm sure **_**they **_**do. Thanks for reading and reviewing this fic. And you might notice that I haven't mentioned a thank you to anyone in particular. Why? Coz I haven't even seen my reviews page yet. I'm making this fic without an internet connection so I'm doing this with a sense of motivation and hope that you guys still love my story. (Hope you still do). I hope my reviews will reach to a Hundred-something. It will make me really happy. :D**

**Ichigo: Why are there so little IchiHime Rated M fics?**

**Sekra (grins): Want more 'scenes' with Hime-chan?**

**Ichigo: Shut up. You're the one who loves Rated M fics. Heck, you even make ones!**

**Sekra: Coz I love the fiery love and passion! :D. Okay, on with the story.**

**Daisuke: YAY!**

**Ichigo: Who's this kid?**

**Sekra: Ssshh!!**

Chapter 7

Dead End

Orihime woke up with a grinning Daisuke poking her face. She looked up in wonder at her bubbly seven-year-old son and smiled back, faintly wondering why he looked so much like his father and can still act like her when she was a teen.

"Morning," she whispered, playfully nudging her son to get off her and leaning her back towards him.

Daisuke moaned and shook her shoulder. "Mommy! Wake up!"

Orihime groaned. "Why?"

"There's this weird man in our living room with a girl," he replied.

Orihime sat bolt upright. "Daisuke! Didn't I tell you not to let strange people in our house?!"

Daisuke frowned. "But mom! The other girl was with Aunt Tatsuki the other day. And the man with tattoos – "

"Oh," she interrupted, smiling and getting up. She kissed her on briefly on his cheek. "You're a really perceptive boy, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. Before you started accusing me of being irresponsible."

Orihime laughed. Daisuke acted like an adult. But he could still be as childish as a baby if he wanted to. And his darling looks make his mother simply melt.

"Sorry dear," Orihime said, scooting down and eyeing her son gently. "Coz I wouldn't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"Me too, mommy," he said, hugging Orihime. "So please trust me that I won't let some mister in our house without knowing for myself who he is. Even though he looks like a baboon with tattoos."

Orihime laughed. "Now, don't insult your Uncle Renji like that. Stay in your room for a while okay? I'll just talk to them for a sec."

"Sure mom."

Orihime changed quickly and ran a brush haphazardly through her long hair. She smiled at her reflection contentedly as he descended the stairs, only to see a very grim-looking Renji and an uneasy Rukia.

"What's - ?" she asked worriedly.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a son?!" Renji growled, eyeing her squarely.

Orihime backtracked at the tone and her anger levels escalated drastically. "And what's it to you if I have a son?! It's not as if you could help me raise him or something!"

"You could have at least taken the chance of telling the father he has a son!" Renji retorted.

Orihime laughed – a high, cynical laugh that didn't seem to belong to her. "I didn't know you had issues about that _Abarai-kun. _But you should really mind your own business. It's so like you to jump into a tar pit before even knowing why you are doing it."

"Give us a reason then," he said, calming down.

Rukia coughed. "I tried to explain to this red-ass here, but he won't listen and simply fled."

"You know?" Orihime gasped.

Rukia nodded. "I knew. Renji here wondered why you look so uneasy during the party and why you left so suddenly. I didn't know that _he _would be so perceptive."

Renji winced. "Being a shinigami should make you perceptive."

"Okay, okay," Orihime said, anger dissipating. "So you want an explanation?"

"No need for me," Rukia said. "Ever since you gave birth to your son I've been highly-aware of his great spiritual powers. Heck, he's like Ichi – I mean, his father. He could talk to and see ghosts, plus – "

"WHAT?!" Orihime exclaimed. "Daisuke can see ghosts?!"

Rukia seemed surprised and was looking at Orihime as if the orange-haired woman should have known all along. "Of course he can," Rukia said simply. "Imagine having a very powerful shinigami as a father and a highly spiritually-aware mother with special healing abilities. Of course Daisuke has powers too! You should have known that before."

"Yes," she mumbled. "But he never told me anything."

"Probably because he still can't distinguish ghost from real humans," Renji said. "Like what happened to Kurosaki Masaki."

"No," Orihime interjected. "I know my Daisuke. He's a boy with an IQ of 170, he's very mature for his age and he acts like – Kurosaki – " winces slightly, " – which means he can sometimes be very overprotective, even with me."

"So you're saying that the boy already knows his powers and he chose not to tell you?" Renji asked, grinning slightly. "Classic. Just like Ichigo, alright."

"He's trying very hard to hide it from you, Orihime," Rukia said. "And I can't tell you any updates on his power. I wonder why, but his reiatsu levels are quite low these days."

"Maybe the kid has mastered masking his reiatsu," Renji said. "If your kid is as good a genius as you tell him to be, then I'm pretty sure he's learning pretty quickly by himself. And if I were you, I should tell Ichigo. Hollows would definitely be hunting down Daisuke if he has Ichigo's insane spiritual pressure. You won't be able to protect him as smoothly as you think you can. You're not even a shinigami."

Orihime frowned. "That's out of the question. How I raise and protect my son is none of your concern, Abarai Renji."

"Why are you so against making Ichigo aware that he has a seven-year-old son?!" Renji said, frowning again.

"Oh, I don't know," Orihime said sarcastically. "Maybe you should go ask _him_!"

Rukia slapped Renji's head. "Shut up, you idiot!"

"Tell me the details then, so I won't look and feel like an idiot!" Renji said.

"Yeah, tell us, please Orihime," Tatsuki said, appearing from behind the two.

Orihime now knew why Renji and Rukia seemed not to be moving an inch away from each other. They were trying to hide someone behind their back.

"Tatsuki-chan," she murmured. "You probably know why."

Tatsuki's eyes turned to a warm black. "I knew all along that Ichigo was Daisuke's father," she said gently. "Any dumb ass could tell on his own. He's Ichigo's miniature, for Christ's sake! You didn't think I was so dumb, did you?"

Orihime couldn't resist the urge to laugh as she wiped away some of the tears on her eyes. "Well, he seemed to have pretty strong genes on Daisuke, but still, I won't tell him."

"Why?" Renji asked again.

"Because he's already happy and he's engaged," Orihime muttered, tears streaming down her face as she let her defenses down. "And he probably wouldn't want Daisuke anyway."

"What makes you say that?" Renji said. "Every man wants to know if he knocked-up someone! And Ichigo definitely isn't the type to reject anyone. Besides, he and that Morisato girl are just engaged, not married. There's still time to back down."

"Language, Abarai," Tatsuki growled. Renji seemed startled and quieted down promptly. Rukia grinned.

Orihime breathed in deeply and was forced to relay all the events that happened after their lovemaking.

"Ishida knew?!" Renji gasped. "And Ichigo said what?!"

"Ishida had a hard time not showing it," Tatsuki said, frowning. "The man's a bad actor, I can say that. And Ichigo was an ass to say something like that to Orihime."

Rukia grimaced. "'Last night was a mistake, Inoue'?! Heck! He never even let you finish and lets his mouth shoot off like that!"

Orihime giggled. She felt all the heaviness of the past seven years ease away bit by bit. Telling her friends was a good thing. She can't believe she doubted them and didn't even bother to tell them. They would have accepted her then as they did now.

"Don't tell him, please," she pleaded.

"You're gonna keep your son a secret forever?" Renji asked.

Orihime kept silent and thought about it. _Could she really keep her son from his father?_

"Call Daisuke, Orihime," Tatsuki suggested. "I think we should also know all about his hidden powers."

Orihime nodded and went to Daisuke's room, making sure that all traces of tears from her eyes and face were gone. She knocked gently on his door and said, "Daisuke, we need to talk."

Daisuke opened the door and went out, a solemn expression on his face. It was as if he knew what they were talking about downstairs.

"I know mom," he said, as if reading her thoughts. "And I can explain."

Orihime nodded and smiled. "I know you can. This is not your fault."

Daisuke looked up at her and smiled in relief. "Thanks mom."

"What part of the conversation did you hear?" she asked as calmly as possible.

"Only the part about me being aware of my own abilities," Daisuke informed her, much to her relief. "After that, I was so afraid so I snuck back in my room and thought of ways to say sorry."

Orihime laughed. "Just say sorry, and I'll be fine."

"You might think I'm a freak, you know," he said.

"No," she said, hugging him. "I can see ghosts too."

Daisuke's eyes widened. "Really?! And I thought I was the only one with freakish powers!"

"No. And seeing ghosts is not freaky," Orihime said, smiling. "I remember the first time I started seeing ghosts and discovering my powers. It was really cool! I saved your Aunt Tatsuki from monsters."

Daisuke grinned. "You have powers?"

"Let's go down first," she said, taking the boy by the hand. "I'll introduce you to my friends who can see ghosts too. Then, you can tell them everything."

Daisuke nodded enthusiastically and followed.

At the living room…

"Daisuke, this is Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji," Orihime said, gesturing to the two people with them.

The boy smiled with much happiness as Rukia smiled back, nudging Renji whose uncertain smile looked like a grimace.

"So boy, you have powers?" Renji asked.

"My name is Daisuke," Daisuke replied, eyeing Renji squarely.

"He dislikes rude people," Orihime explained, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Okay… Daisuke," Renji said, reddening.

"Daisuke-kun," Rukia said, "What this dumb ass is saying is if you have any unusual powers aside from being able to see ghosts?"

"Well, I can also see monsters," the boy said, undisturbed.

The adults' eyes widened.

"His spiritual powers are already mature for a human," Rukia said. "Ichigo started seeing hollows at the age of 15. He's only 7."

"Who's Ichigo?" Daisuke said.

Orihime blanched. "No one."

Renji eyed her mutinously. Tatsuki rolled her eyes at Rukia who was covering her mouth.

"I also have this katana," Daisuke added.

"A katana?!" Renji gasped.

"And the strange part about it is when it suddenly appeared when the monster attacked me and my ghost friend," he explained, her brown eyes wide in excitement. "And Kourin-neechan couldn't see me holding it. When I wish it to disappear, it does!"

"A disappearing zanpakutou?!" Rukia gasped. "I've heard of no such thing!"

"Zanpakutou?" Daisuke said. "Is that why people with no powers can't see it? Is that why it can cut the bad souls?"

"Yes," Renji said. "Man, your son sure can keep up pretty fast."

But Orihime wasn't happy now. Daisuke can summon his powers at will, control his reiatsu and has shinigami powers without even having the aid of transforming into one. He's a pure human who can wield Death God abilities without turning to a soul.

The revelations were whirling endlessly in her head.

"Mom?" came Daisuke's worried voice.

"Can you show us your katana, dear?" Orihime mumbled.

Daisuke looked disturbed as he did odd motions with his hands. "Come out," he whispered.

A plain katana appeared in Daisuke's hands. It looked lot like Toushirou's zanpakutou, except that the guard was shuriken-shaped.

"Do you know its name?" Rukia asked in awe.

"Uhm, yes," Daisuke said. "Is that bad thing?"

"What does he look like?" Renji asked.

"A fox made of sand and fire," he replied. "He's really cool-looking, but he growls endlessly, sometimes it disturbs me, that's why I can make him disappear. He loves disappearing anyway. And when I call him, my katana turns to a really cool thing too."

"Call him then," Renji said, beginning to respect the kid. "So we can see how cool he is."

"I can't make him appear completely yet," Daisuke said. "He's only in my mind."

"No materialization yet," Rukia said. "Not enough for a Bankai."

"Just call him and change the appearance of your sword," Orihime encouraged.

Daisuke looked at his mother's concerned gaze and nodded. "Arise," he said. "Shukaku."

A zanpakutou of the purest gold appeared from the plain one, generating a twin of a deep ruby. It was a twin sword, joined together by a fine diamond chain that had spikes on it.

"Amazing," Tatsuki breathed, briefly suffocating by the enormous display of reiatsu and power.

"Control your reiatsu, Daisuke," Rukia said.

_Or your father might sense it. _It was a big understatement.

The young boy nodded. Surprisingly, the strangling spiritual pressure lowered to a point that only they could sense it. It couldn't have been more amazing – a human boy learning his zanpakutou's name, summoning it, and controlling his spiritual powers. It was like the boy prodigy, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"You know how to fight, Daisuke?" Rukia said in awe.

Orihime frowned. "No talk of fights Rukia. His power will remain as a secret."

"Why mom?" Daisuke interrupted, his sword suddenly disappearing. "I learned Karate from Aunt Tatsuki. I know how to dodge."

"Not that, dear," Orihime said, smiling gently but with eyes holding a serious look. "Remember those monsters that came for you the other day?"

Daisuke nodded.

"They come after people who have special powers," she added gravely. "They eat souls, Daisuke. I don't want to lose you. Even if you can fight and have your own weapon, we can't be sure how strong they might be."

Daisuke's eyes widened in understanding. He nodded and rushed to his mother to embrace her.

"Sorry mom," he whispered.

"It's okay," Orihime said. "Just be careful okay?"

He let go and nodded.

"So," Renji interrupted, "What now?"

"Now?" Tatsuki repeated. "We do nothing. Let him be."

Rukia nodded.

Orihime straightened up and looked at the others. "Please help me protect my son," she pleaded, eyes watering slightly. "I don't want anything to happen to him."

_Like what happened to his father after discovering his powers._

"Yes," they all said.

**Whew! This is a short chap. But still, it's nice. :D To those who do not like the length of my chapters, please read a past chapter (not sure what) and read the reason as to why never write very long ones.**

**Guys, I'm not really sure about the zanpakutou name. I'm not Japanese and I'm only inventing names. I'm not sure if it's appropriate. And the true form of Daisuke's zanpakutou is inspired by the Kyuubi and Ichibi of Naruto. I just love Gaara. So, Daisuke's twin blades' powers are Sand and Fire. Pretty cool, huh? For me**

**Thanks for reading! :D Leave a review before you go!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I'm back from outer space! :)**** Rather, I've been fighting in Hueco Mundo with Ichigo for quite some time now and I got pretty bored whacking Aizen's ass that I decided to return and baby sit Daisuke. He misses me a lot.**

**True reason behind absence: LAPTOP MISSING. Please find. Neo Laptop, small, white, and vandalized with a million DIRECTX07'S CYBER HEAVEN everywhere. With a sticker: Do not steal, or else… Lost motivation to write. Lost track of storyline.**

**One day I woke up and I remembered the plot of my 8****th**** chapter. So, I'm writing down in my PC before I forget.**

**I know you miss me more than anyone, and sorry. :)**

Chapter 8

Sneaky Snake

"Hurry up, you moron! He's gonna find us!" Hikaru whispered urgently.

Tsumoya Haru bolted upright and grinned. "Not yet," he mumbled, leaning in for a torrid kiss.

"Get off!" she threw back. "You don't know Ichigo! He drives like a maniac with that sports car. I swear I'm gonna blow that thing up if he doesn't get rid of it!"

"Okay, okay," Haru replied and scrambled out of the bed, putting on his clothes hastily.

Haru knew Kurosaki Ichigo alright. As he wore his polo shirt over his modest body, he knew he was nothing against the prominent and dynamic doctor and businessman who just became the owner of the hospital he works for, along with Dr. Ishida Uryuu. If Kurosaki found out he was having an affair with his fiancée, Haru won't only be going with no job, but a beaten body.

There was something intimidating about Kurosaki. The way he moved was graceful, yet dangerous – like a panther ready to strike anytime. And Haru knew those long, muscular legs and arms weren't there for nothing. It was widely rumored that along with stellar academic and professional accomplishments, Kurosaki was an athlete – a black-belter in many forms of martial arts. And he was devilishly handsome, the kind that won't accept that an employee would have the ability to sleep with HIS fiancée.

"Go! He'd be here in minutes!" Hikaru said worriedly.

"I know!" Haru said, hurrying out the bedroom door and out of the suite in seconds.

Ichigo yawned and hit the accelerator harder. He loved the speed, even though it scared Hikaru to death. Another thing he loved was scaring people off, Hikaru being one of those humans. He removed a hand from the steering wheel and loosened up his tie. He was just finished with a meeting about a trucking company he was thinking of buying.

He leaned back and sighed. It was a long day. And amidst all the convincing of the man owning the company for Ichigo to raise his prize, he merely stared glumly, letting his assistant Saori do the work. She was a capable young woman. And Ichigo was out of his mind thinking of another woman.

He was engaged, not married. Is it wrong to want the forbidden? Like the Adam and Eve who plucked the fruit that never belonged to them? Yes, it was wrong and resulted to punishment. But for God's sake, he had reasons for wanting her.

_Inoue Orihime, I still love you._

He knew that. He didn't have to lie to himself. But he made a commitment. Even though the monster has bound itself in his very core, he was still not sure if it could get out.

The monster desired Orihime. He desired Orihime. Would he let desire and love destroy his barriers and put the thing he loved most to risk.

_King, you've taken care of him? His hollow asked._

_**What do you think? He responded mentally.**_

_I think you did. So go get Orihime._

_**You're engaged to Hikaru too, right?**_

_Don't count me in on this one. That woman was never my choice. I may be evil, King, but I know that woman is a lot worse than me._

_**How'd you say so?**_

_I don't know. I got this gut feeling._

_**Are you saying you HAVE gut feelings?!**_

_Whatever. Just drive._

And the Hollow died down.

Sometimes, Ichigo thanked that he had another personality. It assured him he wasn't alone. And in times of need, who can you better cling to than yourself?

He parked smoothly in the exclusive space for the 'penthouse' owner and got out, keys in hand. He didn't bother to take out his suitcase from his car. He didn't want to do any work in his 'home' tonight. And he knew in his subconscious that Saori would send a copy of the meeting and the contracts in his e-mail anyway.

He went in the revolving doors and walked smoothly to the elevator, being greeted by a series of 'Good evening, Dr. Kurosaki' before reaching his destination. No one knew that he owned this hotel. Because it was named after his American Shinigami friend, Allen Cooper. But AC was him, and the hotel staff knows it. He just never mentioned this to anyone in Japan. Anyone except Ishida.

He's gone a long way and established so many businesses and companies that he has a hard time managing them all. He chose and entrusted it to the closest friends he had and let him be the man behind the curtain. The only thing publicly known to belong to him was a chain of hospitals and a fiancée that never seemed to care a lot.

Unlike Orihime.

He was knocked out from his reverie when a man that looked like a doctor from his new hospital ran out of the elevator, reddened at the sight of him and sped away.

_Now what's wrong with that man?_

Ichigo walked in the elevator and after a few seconds, stepped out in his room, where Hikaru was waiting, holding a glass of champagne and wearing a nightgown so thin that he could see she wore nothing under it.

"Ready to go to bed dear?" Hikaru asked, walking seductively towards him.

_I have no time for this, _he groaned inwardly_. _"Sure," he said, forcing a smile.

"You okay?"

"Yep. Just tired. Greedy bastard won't let me buy his company without a 25% raise to the initial price I was offering," Ichigo explained, going to his room and removing his shirt, looking for clothes to replace them.

"Well, you'll get what you want." Hikaru said, snaking her arms around his neck. "You always get what you want."

"You're tempting me to death," Ichigo said, his smile turning wicked and his eyes going unusual in some way.

_Death, _Hikaru thought, _you always talk about death before having sex. It creeps me out._

The next day…

Orihime walked along the street from her flower shop. She just finished bunching up and sorting out the orders and she was exhausted.

The sunflower-colored skirt she wore that reached just above her knees flew sensuously against the warm breeze. Her white blouse that showed off her curves hung to her figure as if it was made for her. Her pink hat shone in the sun.

It was another perfect day. If she were with Daisuke, it would even be more beautiful. But the little boy had soccer practice with the other boys in their neighborhood.

Orihime frowned to herself. In addition to inheriting all _his _looks, Daisuke also inherited _his _inclination and talent towards sports. In fact, everything Daisuke sets his mind to, he excels in.

Just like his father.

Sometimes, Orihime wondered how she could keep up this lie any longer. She wished that Ichigo wouldn't find out about Daisuke.

_But he wouldn't care, would he? The man clearly stated before I even said I was pregnant that it was all just a MISTAKE._

Fine. Then so be it.

Orihime's eyes squinted behind the cute sunglasses Uryuu gave her as a gift.

She saw it. The restaurant their former teacher Ochi-sensei owned.

She often visited the classy place after work. She could afford the food. If she was alone… Or with Uryuu.

But for once, she wanted to take Daisuke here. Ochi-sensei never met him, and the lady was ecstatic to meet her adorable son.

Orihime entered the store, unaware of a black car parked near the entrance.

"Ochi-sensei!" she said aloud, waving at a woman in her early forties standing near the counter, talking to an apprehensive-looking young woman who was blushing to the roots of her bleached, spiky hair.

Ochi-sensei's frown turned to a warm smile as she moved towards her former student.

"Hi Orihime-chan! You look absolutely stunning!" Ochi said.

Orihime smiled. "Thanks, Ochi-sensei."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'sensei'? I'm not a teacher anymore, okay? I'm a restaurateur in this fabulous restaurant of mine," she chastised.

"Awww… but in my mind you'll always be our sexy sensei, Ochi-sensei," Orihime said, grinning wider.

"Oh, you flatter me!" Ochi responded, then her eyes widened as if she remembered something and smiled wider. "I forgot! Guess who's here in _my _restaurant!"

"Who? David Beckham?" Orihime said, eyes widening like saucers.

"No, silly! My most successful and good-looking male student!"

"Who? Keigo?"

"Stop it! Kurosaki. Or I should say, Dr. Kurosaki," Ochi finished, gesturing towards a couple seated at the far end of the restaurant, immersed in a conversation.

Orihime's eyes widened more. She froze at the spot and didn't have the time to resist when Ochi-sensei pulled her towards Ichigo's and Hikaru's table.

"Oi, Kurosaki!" Ochi interrupted. "Met Orihime already?"

Ichigo, who was apparently drinking wine stopped abruptly and stared at Orihime, carefully hiding his surprise. And admiration, as he stared at her clothing and observed how stunning she was compared to the other women in this fine restaurant, including his own fiancée.

"Yes, we've seen each other at the party," Ichigo said, reverting his gaze to Hikaru, who smiled at Orihime.

"Nice meeting you Orihime," Hikaru said, smiling warmly. "I've heard about you, but we didn't actually have a thorough introduction of each other at the party. I was simply busy attending to Ichigo."

Ochi-sensei rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you did," she said. "Well, I'll leave Orihime to you guys, since you're friends. Look after her because I'm very busy right now. Bye, all."

"Wait," Orihime said, alarmed. "Ochi-sensei!"

"Please sit down, Orihime," Hikaru said, gesturing towards the seat Ichigo had drawn out for her. She was so busy with her confused thoughts that she didn't even notice Ichigo going behind her back and getting a chair for her.

"Uh, thanks," Orihime said, sitting down and pasting a smile on her face.

"So, how've you been?" Hikaru said.

_Okay… this is awkward, _Orihime thought. "Fine," she replied. "Just went out of the shop to prepare the orders. Big wedding service and we adorn them with flowers."

"Oh," Hikaru said with interest. "Then you can provide the flowers for me and Ichigo when we get married! That is, if we marry here, right darling?"

Ichigo nodded and huffed a relieved breath when his phone began ringing. "Excuse me for a moment, I have to take this call."

"Do you really have to?" Hikaru said, pouting her colored lips. "It's our date. No business, remember?"

"Not exactly. Five minutes ago you were talking about this venture of yours that you want me to invest in," Ichigo countered with a laugh. "So it would be fair if you let me take this call."

"Oh, alright," Hikaru said, leaning forward to receive Ichigo's kiss.

Orihime looked at her feet.

"Be quick, okay?" Hikaru said.

"I will," Ichigo replied.

He stood up and left.

Hikaru turned her face to Orihime.

Orihime's eyes widened.

The warm smile was gone. It was replaced by a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"So, you're Inoue Orihime?" Hikaru said. "I've definitely heard a lot about you. I know you had a history with my Ichigo and I know you're still in love with him."

Orihime frowned. "What do _you _know?"

"Oh, I know everything. So don't lie. I can see it in your eyes. You don't act so good, Inoue-san. You're a horrible actress. And you're not good enough for Ichigo."

Orihime said nothing and held the ends of her skirt tightly to control herself.

"You can stare at me for as long as you want, but I'm never giving Ichigo to you. You may have a little, devious plan formed in your head but let me remind you, it's _little. _And I have all the counterattacks for it. You may have had him once, but you'll never have him again even if you tried," Hikaru said arrogantly. "I know you're weak and defenseless. I know weak and defenseless people… they're also stupid. Girls like you can't thwart _women _like me."

To her surprise, Orihime laughed.

Morisato Hikaru clearly didn't know the Inoue Orihime _**now**_.

"You think I'm after Ichigo?" Orihime said, smiling humorlessly. "You've got to be kidding me. You can shove Ichigo up your butt-less and curve-less self for all I care, I have a life and I'm living it. I don't have time competing with whores that think they're _women. _And I'm far from weak and defenseless, Little Slutty, I can take you down any time of the day. And even if you've got it all programmed in your nano-brain, you've got to admit that Ichigo isn't in love with you. He's dumb enough to stay with you and ask you to be his fiancée anyway. Guess he really has changed. And his taste in women has gone _downhill._"

Hikaru gaped at her. "Why you – " She stood up and attempted to spill her wine on Orihime, but she deflected her skinny arm.

Orihime smirked as she proudly grasped Hikaru's hand. She laughed softly at the whimpers of pain Hikaru issued from her painted mouth. Tatsuki taught her well.

"Harm me again and I'll punch you back to US, bitch," Orihime said, leaving.

**So, that's it. Ichigo's fiancée is a sad, ambitious, cheating bitch. Sorry for the REALLY late update. I have the reasons stated above. I'll make it up to you all, I promise. **

**Don't stop giving me love, please… :D**

**I love you guys! R&R! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter! To make up for the wait! =)**

"_**There might come a time when we are reminded of the darkest times of our lives. But let us remember that it is all in our mind. And in conquering your mind's fears, you become the greatest warrior that this world could ever have." – directX07 – **_

Chapter 9

Delusional

_I've always wanted to be rich._

_Grade School._

"_I'm Hikaru Morisato, I come from a struggling family. I'm pure Japanese and my parents migrated here in US so that we can be successful," she said ambitiously, speaking in pure, accented English._

"_With the way you speak English, I doubt you can ever go ANYWHERE!" a rude boy shouted._

_Hikaru cried._

_The next morning, the boy ran out of class because of a bad stomach and a headache._

_Junior High._

"_Yo, Hikaru, want a treat?" Scott said, smiling._

"_Sure, hot, rich boyfriend," she teased._

"_Let's go."_

_The next morning, Hikaru lost her virginity._

_High School._

_She had all her popular friends. Her parents were sad and abandoned. She didn't want the world to know that she was poor._

"_Hi. I come from a family owning a huge clothing line," she introduced herself to a blonde girl named Stephanie._

"_If your family owns a clothing line, how come you walk to school?" Stephanie asked._

"_Coz I don't want everyone else to know I'm rich."_

"_Why are you telling me?"_

"_Coz I feel like I can trust you. Or else, I'll have my guards go after you."_

_Stephanie swallowed._

_The next morning, Hikaru was the most popular girl in school, and nobody knew why, or how._

_After high school graduation._

"_Mom, I want to take up Medicine," Hikaru said._

"_But, we don't have money dear," Mrs. Morisato replied._

"_No money! Tse! We always have no money!" Hikaru said. "I'm not saying you'll be supporting me! I only said I was going to take up Medicine. I don't need you. You don't have any cent anyway!"_

_Mrs. Morisato cried._

_The next morning, Mrs. Morisato died. Hikaru left her grieving father and got another life._

_College._

"_Hi. Who are you?" Hikaru asked._

"_Kurosaki Ichigo," the handsome, orange-haired boy answered._

"_Can I be your seatmate?" she asked. __**And your future girlfriend? You look rich. You'll do.**_

"_Sure," he said indifferently._

_Things started there. When they graduated, Ichigo asked her to marry him. She agreed. Ichigo was richer than she thought. He asked to meet her parents. She agreed._

_The next morning, Hikaru hired two Japanese actors in the US and used a rich friend's house as the setting._

_Ichigo was convinced._

And now, she got what she wanted.

But first, she had to do something about the bitch Inoue Orihime.

**And her son.**

* * *

"Daisuke, come on! We're gonna be late!" Orihime yelled.

"Wait mom! One sec," Daisuke replied from upstairs.

Orihime smiled. Daisuke was really excited about their weekend at the beach. He was raving about it since last week and had planned out everything.

"Let's go mom, I'm ready," Daisuke said, already at the door.

"How did you get there so fast?" Orihime said in astonishment.

"I can do this," Daisuke said, disappearing. In a fraction of a second, he was behind her.

"BOO!" he shouted.

Orihime stifled a scream. "You can flash step?!"

"So it's called flash step?" Daisuke asked. "Well, yeah."

"Since when?!"

"When I woke up."

"Gah!" she said, throwing her arms into the air.

Daisuke laughed. "You look funny mom."

Orihime laughed along. "I guess. I'm just surprised. Your powers are developing way too fast."

"I won't show it to _anyone_, I promise," Daisuke said, wiggling his pinky finger.

Orihime shook it. "Deal."

"So, let's go already," he insisted, dragging her to the door and into the car already parked outside.

Orihime nodded happily and opened the passenger seat for Daisuke. The boy hopped in as she closed the door and moved around the car to the driver's seat. When she sat down, Daisuke gave her a quick peck and a smile.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"For being the best mom ever!" Daisuke replied enthusiastically.

Orihime felt her eyes sting as she smiled warmly and returned the kiss. "And thank _you _for being the best little boy ever!"

"I'm not little anymore mom! I have powers, and they're greater than Superman's!" Daisuke boasted.

"Oh really?" Orihime said, starting the engine. "Well, let's see how Superman does against mommy's surprise attack at the beach!"

Daisuke groaned but grinned. "I'll be ready for it!"

"Be ready then."

* * *

Ichigo sat on a bench near the beach, wearing a black jacket with a hood over a red shirt and multiple-pocket pants. He looked like a teenager except than when you look closely at his rugged attire, you would see that the clothes had an expensive brand and cost a fortune and that his face was mature yet very handsome.

He lowered the hood more to hide his face. It was hard to catch a breath of sunlight when there are women swarming everywhere. He wasn't a celebrity but his frequent media appearances in Japan made him known to everyone. Especially the women.

And he didn't even know why. Back in high school, girls were repelled by his constant frown. They say he looked scary. Only three girls had the guts to approach him – Tatsuki, Rukia and Orihime. He wouldn't wonder about Tatsuki, since the girl was practically his best friend. Rukia was a girl who needed attitude adjustments. Orihime – well, she was scared at first. But she was always gentle and 'sisterly' to him. And her serenity around him after some time. It was like a stare could unveil everything in him that he hid so carefully behind the protective frown that acted as a mask.

He resented it at first, but later? He rather welcomed it.

He hid himself into the bench, if possible. His orange hair always gave him away. _Thanks to the hood, _he thought wryly.

A car sped past him and parked right beside the bench he was sitting on.

He didn't look up.

Orihime walked out of the car as Daisuke did the same, hopping madly towards the beach. She smiled as she looked around, catching a glimpse of a tall, hooded figure with his head bent down so low that she thought he was afraid of seeing anything besides his feet.

_Depressed teenager, _she thought sadly.

"Daisuke, wait!" Orihime yelled.

* * *

"_Daisuke, wait!"_

_That voice. _Ichigo looked up and saw Orihime running down the beach, her beautiful hair hanging loose and flying breathlessly around her porcelain body. It was a marvelous sight.

It captivated him.

_Who's Daisuke?_

Snakes erupted from the pit of Ichigo's stomach. A date perhaps? It would be uncommon, since Orihime was so beautiful. But why is he feeling murderous?

_You're engaged, for Christ's sake!_

He followed the sound of her voice and the tiny footsteps she made in the sand. He didn't bother to look up. He sensed where she was.

Orihime laughed as she followed Daisuke. The boy was so fast that she already lost sight of him.

But she didn't worry. Daisuke was a responsible kid. He just loved hiding from her.

"Daisuke, where are you?" she yelled, smiling.

She turned around and saw the hooded man she spotted on a bench. He was leaning against a shabby ramen store a few feet away, his head still bent.

Orihime had a creepy feeling he was watching and _following _her.

She hastened to look for Daisuke.

"Daisuke! Daisuke!" she called out.

* * *

Daisuke hid inside the ramen store, watching his mom look for him as he sniggered.

"Mom's so weak at this," he whispered, peering at the door.

Just then, a man leaned near the doorway, his face hid by a hood. Daisuke frowned. The man was really tall and blocked his view of his mother.

"Uhm, sir… excuse me, you're blocking my view," Daisuke whispered.

The man didn't turn to look at him, but instead said, "Then come out. I'm also enjoying the view."

"Look, mister, you're being rude," Daisuke said. "I wanna see my mom."

"Then go look for her," the man said. "I think she's not here."

"She's over there and I think you're looking at her too, sir," Daisuke teased. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

The man froze and finally looked at Daisuke from under the hood.

Daisuke froze too. It was the man who rescued him that day. But his clothes were of a teenager.

"You're that boy," he said.

"You're that hero," Daisuke said in awe.

"Who're you talking about?" the man said, shocked.

"My mom," Daisuke answered, pointing at the direction of a lady covered in a Hawaiian dress and a yellow hat.

Ichigo followed the boy's finger, his eyes widening when he saw that what the boy was pointing at was Orihime. Ichigo looked down at the boy.

"You're Daisuke?" he choked out.

"Yep," Daisuke answered. "And you're doing a great job hiding me from my mom."

"She's your mom?" Ichigo breathed out.

"Yep," Daisuke replied. "But she doesn't look like one. Uncle Uryuu said mom looked like a model."

_Uncle Uryuu?! So this wasn't Ishida's son, _Ichigo thought with a sense of relief washing over him.

"Who's your daddy, little boy?" Ichigo asked anxiously.

"I don't know," Daisuke said. "I asked mom about it, but she always said 'He's not around' or 'I don't know, baby, let's find out' then she changes the topic. I bet he's alive; mom just won't let me meet him. Probably coz they're in a fight or something. Mori's parents are like that."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he felt his soul leave his body. He studied the boy again.

He noticed it before and he was noticing it now in a new light.

The boy looked exactly like him.

**CLIFF-HANGER!!! I finish it there folks… but there's more. But I'll put it up tomorrow! I promise you! =)**

**Love y'all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Like I promised, today's the day…**

**Again, I'm really sorry about the late updates. You know what? This was the first time I read the reviews in 'Lasting Accidents' in about FOREVER! And I'm so glad I did and I banged my head on our new flat screen monitor that I didn't do it SOONER! T_T. Guys, sorry for the wait. I didn't know that my writing was this good in your opinion and that it touches you in some way. For some reason, I wanna kill the idiot who stole my laptop. AAARGGHHH!!! Because of him, I've kept you waiting.**

**Thanks for the smashing reviews and even though I've made you wait too long, you still read my fic. Anyway, this story is going to be a **_**long **_**one so, fasten your seatbelts. AND, after I finish with this story, I'm going back to 'The Dark Side' and finish it. (You know if you've read it, the Dark Orihime… haha)**

**Love you… :D**

**R&R**

Chapter 10

Rewind

Two hours earlier…

Sunrise Hotel, 5 AM

Ichigo walked in the hotel elevator after pulling off another all-nighter. It was hard keeping up with all the companies he has that he was considering selling two of them. At least, the ones who make the least amount of money. And it wasn't as if it would give a small dent to his fortune.

Business was booming.

But his personal life was down.

_What is wrong with me? _He thought wryly. _I have an intelligent and good-looking fiancée, I have a family who are in good health, I have friends who are always there to support me, and the entire world is in good shape. What am I looking for?!_

_**Orihime-chan? **_His hollow suggested jokingly.

_This is what I need, another pain in the ass when I'm dead tired._

_**Get used to it. I'll be with you forever. Just like that damn Hikaru would be if you marry her.**_

_You make it sound like it's a bad thing._

_**It is a bad thing. You're being stupid King. And I thought I was the one who had problems.**_

_I love her, you damn Hollow._

_**Yeah, and I love Shinigami. Fuck it! What's the matter with you?! You keep lying to yourself that you love that bitch Hikaru. Take it from me, I am yourself.**_

_I need to take it easy. My life's going upside down._

_**Ooohh… What makes you say that?**_

_Coz my Hollow's giving me advice on choosing the __**right **__path. Isn't that bothersome?_

Ichigo rolled his eyes and entered the doors to his suite. When he went in, it wasn't at all how he thought it would be.

_**Oooh… I'm gonna love THIS! **_His Hollow said happily.

Ichigo stood there, stunned. He was looking at two naked people in _his_ living room, on _his _carpet, near _his _fireplace, and the woman was _his _fiancée.

Fiancée? Not for long.

"What the HELL is this?!" Ichigo shouted.

Hikaru woke up in a start, pushing the man on top of her. Ichigo's violent gaze swept from her to the man.

"Haru?!" Ichigo said, finally calming down. Truth be told, he was angered because they were making out in his living room, not because his employee was having sex with his fiancée. It didn't worry him at all. In fact, he was relieved. Like he was being saved from the greatest mistake he would ever make in his entire life.

"Dear, I can explain," Hikaru began.

"No need," Ichigo said in a tight-lipped smile. "This view is a great enough explanation. Or maybe you just accidentally tumbled in together, naked, in my suite? Isn't that convenient?"

"Please, sir, we can explain," Haru said, shuddering upright.

"So that's why you were here the other night?" Ichigo supplied, raising an eyebrow. "And you freaked out like you saw a ghost when you met me downstairs. An affair?"

Haru nodded and stopped when Hikaru nudged him.

"Ichigo – " she started.

"I don't want to hear any more lies Hikaru," he said in threatening finality. "You think I don't know how ambitious you are? You don't think I make it my business to know the people closest to me? You don't think I know that you were never rich and that your parents were a pair of hired actors? Everything was a lie. I knew it before the day I proposed to you, because I thought you were a good person trying to please people in a bad way. I thought you would change. But I should have known all along that there are some people who can _never _change."

To his surprise, Hikaru didn't look regretful at all. Instead, she laughed. A cold, high-pitched laughter that made Ichigo want to lunge at her and strangle her.

"Get out Haru," she commanded.

The pitiful doctor scrambled outside after putting on his clothes hastily. He made a quick bow and left the two.

"You talk about lies?!" Hikaru breathed. "Well, here's one for you. I lied because I want to make money, and you are the golden ticket there. I never loved you Kurosaki Ichigo. I don't know love. Money matters in this world. I stood by you, and thank heavens you were a hot number or I would've just killed you from the start and stole all your money from you."

"Why you – " Ichigo said, motioning towards her.

Hikaru raised a threatening finger. "Don't you dare make a move. I know you're too _noble _to lower yourself and kill me, right? You're not really mad because you lost me. You're even happy you're rid of me."

"How right you are," Ichigo said, sending a loathing stare at Hikaru.

"But you're not that clean," she added, giving him a knowing look.

"I'm not the one who cheated."

"Is that so? Why don't you leave now and jump in Orihime's bed and make another baby?"

Ichigo stared wide-eyed at her. Without a word, he moved towards Hikaru and pushed her outside the door.

"Get out and no more lies, Hikaru," Ichigo said, rage seeping through his voice. "I've heard enough lies. This is over. Go home, if you ever even had one."

Ichigo closed the door in a slam.

_The lengths that woman would go to save her neck, _Ichigo mused, unhappy by Hikaru's inventive story of a baby.

_I need to go to the beach._

Ichigo took a glass of wine and looked through his clothes for something to hide his identity, so he could walk out and be undisturbed for the first time in his professional life.

* * *

Inoue Orihime's apartment, 5 AM

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted, bolting upright.

She looked around. It was still a bit dark outside. She looked at the numbers flashing on the digital clock beside her bed. 5:00 AM.

"God!" Orihime said, throwing his hands in the air and slumping down on the bed. "Another dream!"

And it wasn't just another dream. Ichigo was there, again.

_I swear, I need to see a doctor, _she thought.

_It was a dream where she woke up one day with Ichigo standing on her doorway, holding Daisuke in his arms._

"_Orihime," he said, his eyes filled with hatred. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I – " she began, but was cut off when Daisuke squealed in delight._

"_Mom," Daisuke said cheerfully. "This man says he's my daddy and he's taking me with him!"_

"_Daisuke, no," she said, crying._

"_Why didn't you tell me mom? I look just like Daddy so I believed him when he said so," the boy said. "I'm coming with him mom. At least, he doesn't keep secrets from me."_

"_Ichigo," she pleaded. "Please, don't do this."_

"_You already kept him away from me Orihime," Ichigo said coldly. "Now, it's my turn to take him away from you."_

"_Nooo!!!" Orihime screamed. "Daisuke, don't go! NOOO!!! Ichigo!"_

And that was the end of it.

"Mom," Daisuke said from the doorway, rubbing his eyes. "Are you okay? You were shouting."

Orihime's eyes softened in relief. "Come here baby boy," she said, her arms opened wide.

"I'm not a baby anymore, mom," he said, jumping into her arms.

"I know. But you'll always be my baby, right? No one's gonna get you," Orihime said, hugging her son tight.

"Of course mom. Not even Ichigo," Daisuke said.

"Ichigo?" Orihime said, abruptly letting go of Daisuke.

Daisuke turned to look at her. "Yeah," he said. "You've been screaming his name for a week now. It's not getting me any sleep. Why are you so afraid of strawberries mom? Or is this Ichigo a person? A bad person?"

Orihime embraced Daisuke. "I'm really lucky to have you. And I'm sorry if mom isn't letting you have any sleep. She's been having nightmares."

"About Ichigo?"

"Yes, about Ichigo. But he's not a bad man, Daisuke."

"Ichigo is a man?! Weird name."

Orihime laughed. "I know. It's a weird name."

"Oh well. He won't come after you mom, I promise. And he's not taking me away, whoever he is," Daisuke promised, kissing Orihime's cheek. "If it helps, I'll sleep beside you."

Orihime smiled. "I'd really like that."

"I don't want you getting sleepy on our trip to the beach today," Daisuke added, snuggling to his mother. "Good night again mom."

"Good night too honey," Orihime said.

_I am one lucky woman…_

* * *

**Finished!!! This is a recap of the events that happened before the encounter in Chapter 9. Hope you liked it!**

"_**Secrets are sometimes things that we desire to happen. We just refuse to acknowledge them because we fear what may happen if our dreams turn to reality and not in a way we expected them to turn out to be." – directX07 - **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter. Had enough? If you have, then stop reading. (Kidding!) Y'all got your wish! :)**

**Two chapters again for today! And I think it's gonna be juicy. :D**

Chapter 11

Throwback

It was like he was being thrown back seven years ago. It was the most glorious night of his life. Somehow when he was with her, he knew something happened and that it wouldn't end there. But he refused to acknowledge it because somehow, he wanted it to be true.

He looked in wonder at the boy who was standing behind him, looking puzzled and a bit scared at the same time. He had the same chocolate-brown eyes as he had, the same bright orange hair, the frown and crease on his forehead. The boy was his miniature.

And he had seen the boy before.

He even rescued him in his shinigami form. And the boy had seen him. And the boy had a zanpakutou. The boy had powers. The boy looked precisely like him.

Ichigo stared at the boy named Daisuke once more. He had been so occupied about rescuing him before that he only took notice of their physical and spiritual similarities in a curious aspect. He didn't speculate further and he even forgot about the boy.

But the boy was haunting him now. He was telling him that Inoue Orihime was his mother. And it was possible that Kurosaki Ichigo was his…

Father.

_I have a son?!_

He heard a high, piercing screm.

_HOLLOW!_

He stared around wildly. He grabbed for the little boy behind him but he was too late. He watched as cold fear washed over him. The boy was running towards Orihime.

And the Hollow was right in front of Orihime.

A Huge Hollow.

* * *

"MOMMY!" Daisuke yelled.

"Daisuke!" Orihime shouted back, holding her left hand up at the boy nearing her. "Don't go any nearer! Run away and find a place to hide, okay?"

"Run with me mom," Daisuke said, sobbing. "You might get hurt."

Orihime shot Daisuke a sideways look. "I'm gonna be fine. Mommy's got powers, remember?"

Daisuke nodded. "Let me help mom."

"No," Orihime said firmly. "Run!"

The Hollow lunged at them. Orihime reacted quickly.

"Santen Kesshun!" she said. "I reject!"

The triangular beam of light leapt to life and protected her and Daisuke, who was now clinging to her waist, not wanting to leave.

"Daisuke, please baby, run," Orihime pleaded. "Mommy can do this. I don't know what I would do if you're hurt. So do mommy a big favor and hide."

* * *

Ichigo was frozen at the spot. The biggest confirmation he had to get was when Daisuke ran towards Orihime and called her 'mommy'.

The biggest shock of all was when Orihime stopped the boy and pleaded that he run. She even called him 'baby'.

Daisuke was Inoue Orihime's son.

Another scream.

Ichigo watched as Orihime tried her best to protect herself and Daisuke with Santen Kesshun while he directed shots of Tsubaki at the Hollow. It only made the huge hollow scream in pain. But the Hibiscus flowers weren't killing it.

The hollow lunged again, this time, nearly hitting Daisuke as Orihime used herself as a shield and rolled over.

Ichigo stared as he saw gushes of blood erupt from Orihime's side and a few droplets trickle from her forehead.

Then, he ran.

* * *

"Mommy," Daisuke said, crying. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Orihime managed to choke out. She tried to move, but more blood came out from her side. She grunted in pain and wobbled to get up.

"I can fight, mom," Daisuke said, face fixed and tears gone.

"No, baby," Orihime said. "You're not ready yet."

Another yell from the hollow. Orihime managed to get up halfway but to no avail. She fell again.

The hollow leapt at them.

Orihime hugged Daisuke tighter and protected him from the coming blow.

None came.

Orihime whirled around. In a haze, she saw Ichigo's serious face walking towards her.

She fainted.

* * *

"Come on kid, I'm taking your mom to the hospital," Ichigo said seriously, carrying Orihime in his arms as soon as he got back to his human form.

"We have a car, mister," Daisuke said.

Ichigo sighed in relief since he didn't bring his own car. "Where are the keys?"

"In my mom's purse, I think."

Ichigo picked up the purse left lying around with his free hand and handed it to Daisuke.

"Get the keys."

Daisuke nodded and fished for the keys. When he got it, he instantly handed it to Ichigo, worry all over his young face.

"Is my mom going to be okay?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Ichigo looked at the boy, his anger turning to anxiety.

"She better be."

"Who are you, sir?" Daisuke asked. "I guess I need to thank you. You saved my life twice already. You saved my mom and now you're bringing her to the hospital."

"No problem," Ichigo said, tight-lipped.

He put Orihime carefully at the back of the car and ripped his jacket. He took off Orihime's blouse and tied the cloth around her waist, trying to stop the bleeding even for moments. He tried hard not to look at the creamy skin and concentrated instead to the wrath he was feeling and the need to save a life.

He had a lot of questions for Orihime. He certainly does.

"Where are we taking mommy?" Daisuke asked, already at the passenger's seat.

Ichigo hurried to the driver's seat and slid into it. He shut the door and brought the engine to life. He sped off, away from the beach.

"At the hospital."

"I know that," Daisuke said, rolling his eyes. "Uncle Uryuu's hospital?"

Ichigo felt really angry again. It's because the boy seemed to know Ishida Uryuu a lot and yet he didn't know his father. And Ichigo was pretty certain that he was the boy's biological father.

"How old are you, kid?" Ichigo asked, gathering more information as he sped along the road.

"Seven," Daisuke replied. "And I have a name. I believe you know it already?"

Ichigo suppressed an urge to chuckle. The boy was smart.

"Alright, Daisuke," Ichigo said. "When's your birthday?"

"December 1," Daisuke answered.

Ichigo mentally calculated. Makes sense. The encounter happened around early March.

_**What more evidence do you want, King?! **_His Inner Hollow shouted. _**The boy's your replica. Live with it and ask Orihime later!**_

Ichigo listened to his hollow for once and drove on, finally arriving at the hospital. He went out, followed by Daisuke and got Orihime out.

"Get me a stretcher!" Ichigo yelled at the nurse who was near the door.

"Yes, Dr. Kurosaki," the nurse answered in shock.

"You're a doctor?!" Daisuke exclaimed. "Cool. I always wanted to be one. Like Uncle Uryuu."

_Damn your Uncle Uryuu then, _Ichigo thought scathingly.

The stretchers arrived in time. Ichigo put Orihime on the thing and proceeded to making orders.

"Get her to the private emergency room I have for myself. Make sure no one enters that room unauthorized and make sure no one but you three nurses knows about this," Ichigo said, making the three nurses accompanying him tremble.

"Isn't she Ms. Inoue?" a nurse whispered.

"Yes, she is," Ichigo answered tightly. "Don't tell Ishida about this. I'm telling him. Follow me, since I'm your new boss."

"Yes sir."

After three hours…

"Is mom safe?" Daisuke asked, sitting at the chair of Ichigo's office.

Ichigo nodded and poured himself a brandy.

"How come Uncle Uryuu's not here yet?"

"We'll call him," Ichigo replied. "And I own this place, Daisuke, not Ishida."

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah. He told me someone bought the place from him."

"He's right."

"I thought you were just a teenager and a hero," Daisuke added. "Now I'm seeing that you're rich too. And you look like me when I grow up."

Ichigo whirled around so fast that he felt his neck creak.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, wishing the boy would figure out that he was his father.

"The orange hair is something we have in common," Daisuke said. "Not many people have the exact same hair color. And my mom's hair is darker than mine. And our eyes are the same and you frown just like I do. If you weren't a stranger, I'd say you're my big brother or something. Or maybe my daddy."

Ichigo froze. "How come you don't know your father, Daisuke?"

"I thought I already told you," Daisuke said. "Mom wouldn't let me know who he is. I don't know why, really. And what's your name sir? You keep asking me questions and you're a stranger. If you hadn't saved me twice, I would've thought you're a kidnapper or something."

Ichigo laughed. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

Daisuke jumped up. "You're Ichigo?!"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, shocked. "You know me?"

"Only every night!" the boy said loudly. "My mom shouts your name when she's asleep and she's been having these dreams and I'm kinda worried about her because she seemed so stressed lately so I invited her to the beach."

_Orihime dreamt about me?_

"Did she say who I was?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope. But I found it funny that they'd name a boy 'Ichigo'. I thought at first that mom was having nightmares about strawberry monsters."

Ichigo said nothing and merely turned her back to Daisuke.

"You know my mommy, right, Kurosaki-san?" Daisuke asked.

"Maybe."

* * *

**I really love cliff-hangers! :D**

**Maybe I'll write again tomorrow! :D I have to cut it here guys coz I have to leave and go somewhere. It's really important. So, I hoped you like it and there's something MORE coming, so stay tuned! :D**

"_**If you were to stay silent forever, who's to say that you ever existed?" – directX07 – **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, Hello. :D.**

**I'm back with another chapter. Chapter 11 was a great cliff-hanger, but I'm not about to spoil the fun for you guys. I'm aiming for 200 reviews before I reach my 15****th**** chapter so that I can have proper motivation. I NEED the motivation. Help me reach my goal, guys. I'm endorsing my fics in all parts of the Internet that I could lay my hands on. :) **

**Critic my work as good as you can. You can help me by improving my style of writing, if ever it needs more improvement.**

**So, here's Chapter 12. R&R!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 12

Boiling Water

"What kind of answer was that?" Daisuke complained, pouting.

Ichigo looked at Daisuke for a moment and sighed. This was one trait that the boy didn't get from him – the ability to plead and look like a very innocent and pitiful child who didn't know any better. This was what Orihime looked like. Until he had to find out the hard way that she wasn't as truthful as she seemed to be.

"Maybe is the answer of people who are uncertain of their answers," Ichigo responded, giving the boy the full force of his scrutinizing stare.

"You know, you look really scary," Daisuke said, lips trembling slightly. "And I know how 'maybe' is used. It's just that if you know someone, you wouldn't really say 'maybe.' Just 'yes' or 'no'."

Ichigo relented. "Yes, I know her."

"I knew it. You're really that man she talks about in her sleep," the little boy said. "What did you do to my mom that made her so upset?"

_Good question, _he thought. _Now that I see it, it makes me wonder what exactly I did to her that made her hide my __**son's **__identity from me._

"You look scary again," Daisuke interrupted. "I think it can't be helped that you look scary. Your job seems to be really pressuring. You've got money. I mean, this office is HUGE! And people followed you when you say things."

"You're smart for your age, you know that?" Ichigo said, smiling slightly. He was preposterously delighted that his son seemed to think that he was a superior.

"Of course. I've got an IQ of 170. Top of the class."

Ichigo smiled with admiration. This was something to be really proud of.

"I can see that," he commented.

"Is mommy your friend?" Daisuke asked. "You were looking at her very intently at the beach. Or do you like her?"

_Damn the observance of your son, _his hollow mused.

"She's just a former acquaintance," Ichigo answered.

"What sort of acquaintance?"

The boy wasn't willing to end it there. Ichigo noticed that Daisuke inherited the knack of knowing everything there is to know from him. Well, back when he was in high school, he really didn't know how to press advantages. All he knew that he just needed to be stronger and more capable to protect the people he loved.

But not in business and in one's profession.

"We were classmates back then," Ichigo added.

"Oh, so you were friends with Uncle Uryuu too?"

Ichigo's grip on the glass filled with brandy tightened. "Yes."

"And Aunt Tatsuki?"

Ichigo nodded. "She's my best friend."

"Just like mommy!"

Ichigo nodded again, seemingly on auto-pilot. His brain was still in a whirlwind of information he was finding so hard to process. The darling, little genius of a person in front of him was his son. Surely, he was. There was no doubt about it. He just needed to ask Orihime.

And confront her.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Ichigo said.

One of the nurses that attended to Orihime came in.

"Inoue-san is awake now, sir," she said.

Ichigo nodded. He took a lab gown from his coat stand and put it on. He was ready to face Orihime.

He was momentarily distracted when Daisuke gave a whoop of laughter and leapt to his feet, running to the adjoining room that held his injured mother.

* * *

Orihime woke up groggily. As she opened her eyes, she slowly took in the scene before her.

She was in a hospital room. Her body ached like hell, especially the part the Hollow ripped open. She wanted to vomit so badly but she resisted it.

When her eyes were fully open, she saw a nurse writing on a clipboard. The woman then looked up and smiled warmly at her.

"You're awake, Inoue-san," she said.

Orihime recognized the nurse. She was Kiryuu Tsuki.

"Tsuki-chan," Orihime replied, smiling.

But her smile faded instantly. If Tsuki was here, it meant she was in Uryuu's hospital! But how did she get here?

She squeezed her memory for answers. When none came, she looked up at Tsuki in a confused expression.

"Please wait," Tsuki said. "I'll call the doctor."

_She's calling Uryuu, thank goodness, _she thought.

"Where's Daisuke?" she asked worriedly.

"In the room with the doctor," Tsuki said.

Orihime sighed in relief. At least her son was in good hands. She vaguely remembered that Daisuke didn't sustain any injuries. It was her body that was wounded from protecting him.

She lacked practice in using the Shun Shun Rikka. She knew it.

"Mommy!!!" Daisuke's voice said, filling the empty whiteness of the room.

Orihime pushed herself up so that she could sit and hug her son, who had already reached the bed and was staring at her with an anxious expression.

She winced slightly at the pain she felt and smiled once more.

"Hi Daisuke," she said, holding the boy's hand.

"Are you okay, mommy?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

Daisuke's brown eyes filled with tears and he sniffed bravely. "I'll protect you next time, mommy. I promise."

"Where's Uncle Uryuu?" Orihime asked gently, stroking her son's orange hair.

"Ishida Uryuu is not here," a deep, masculine voice interjected.

Orihime froze. Her wide eyes went from Daisuke's grinning face to the man on the doorway.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

"Orihime should be here by now," Tatsuki said, staring at Rukia, who was sewing a rather weird design of Chappy on a pink blouse.

"Maybe she just had too much fun with Daisuke," Rukia said.

"Until this late? It's getting dark!"

"Stop being such a worry-wuss. They're gonna be fine."

Tatsuki said nothing. Maybe she was just worrying too much. Orihime still had a tendency to forget, and she forgot that she was supposed to have dinner with Rukia and her tonight.

"Daisuke's probably is getting carried away and asked Orihime to take her to dinner somewhere," Rukia added. "Hey, do you think this Chappy should be white, or yellow?"

Tatsuki frowned. "That Chappy shouldn't be there _at all_."

An urgent knock interrupted the two.

Renji came bolting in the door, his face ashen and his mouth twisted to a pained frown.

"What's wrong with you?" Rukia asked.

"Orihime," he said. "She had an accident."

Tatsuki stood up so quickly that she dropped the glass she was holding, smashing it into pieces. "Is she okay? Is Daisuke hurt too?"

"Daisuke's fine," Renji continued. "Orihime was injured but she's fine now. They were attacked by a Huge Hollow earlier."

"Orihime killed the hollow?" Rukia asked.

"No," Renji said, his face going pale. "Ichigo did."

Tatsuki cursed. "Ichigo?! Then… he saw…?"

Renji swallowed. "Daisuke. Ichigo brought Orihime to his hospital along with Daisuke and he requested all the staff that helped them remain silent about this incident. He put Orihime in his private emergency room."

"How come you know about this if it was made private?" Tatsuki asked.

"I was on patrol near the hospital, in shinigami form," Renji informed her. "I heard all the details of the incident from the resident shinigami who saw the whole thing. The man was too much of a coward to help and let Orihime fend off for herself until Ichigo came and saved her."

"Damn it!" Tatsuki said. "So, Ichigo knows?"

"Judging from his alternating withdrawn, analytical, and warm expressions while talking to Daisuke in his office, then I could say yes," Renji answered.

"This is going to be bad," Rukia said.

"Then we should go to Orihime now," Tatsuki said. "Ichigo isn't going to listen until he's heard sense from us."

"And he _has _to know," Renji added, frowning at them.

The two girls nodded.

* * *

"I – Ichigo," she mumbled, unable to move.

She shuddered at the cold expression of his eyes and the cynical frown on his face. His eyes flitted from her to Daisuke, then back to her.

"Can you please let me talk to your mother in private?" Ichigo asked, gently looking at Daisuke with a warm smile instantly replacing his cold frown seconds ago.

Daisuke nodded. "Thanks, Dr. Kurosaki. Mom, Dr. Kurosaki was the man who saved us! He's got powers too just like me and he killed the monster very quickly! It was amazing!"

Orihime smiled tightly and patted Daisuke's head once more. "Okay, Daisuke, but I need to talk to Dr. Kurosaki first, alright? You can tell me your story later."

"Okay," Daisuke said.

"Stay in my office and don't let anyone enter," Ichigo told the boy. "You can play on my computer if you want."

"You have games?" Daisuke asked in delight.

Ichigo nodded. "I have a friend who's a game developer. He always gives me copies of games he's making."

"But which computer do I use? You have the black and the white one."

"The white one."

Daisuke nodded happily and bolted out the door, closing it as he was told.

Orihime waited unhappily, holding the sheets of the bed and thinking of what she was going to say. Unfortunately, her speech went out of the window when Ichigo directed the full force of his angry stare at her.

"You have a son," Ichigo said shortly, his voice so low that it seemed to be forced out of him.

"I know," Orihime cut in, eyeing him squarely. Then, a sudden sense of relief hit her. This wasn't the time to be a jerk. She needed to say something.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking at him with a very sincere expression.

For one of the few moments of Ichigo's adult life, his ability to remain coolly objective and logical deserted him. His calculating stare turned confused and he was thrown aback. Orihime was sitting there, her honey-colored hair forming a wonderful halo around her cream-colored, beautiful face. Once again, he was thrown back almost a decade ago, when he fell madly and passionately for this innocent woman.

The same woman who deprived him the right to know he had a son.

"He looks nothing like you," Ichigo said coldly, regaining his composure.

Orihime said nothing this time, keeping the turmoil inside of her. Ichigo looked very intimidating, and her dreams of an encounter like this once was nothing compared to the real deal. He was in front of her right now, waiting for an explanation. She knew that he already knew. It uncharacteristically was obvious.

She sought a way to avoid this.

"Thank you for saving Daisuke," Orihime said. "That meant a lot to me. I was unable to protect him. If you want, I'll pay you back some time for this. I can do anything - "

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ichigo asked, his eyes turning blank.

For the second time, Orihime didn't respond. She just stared at the white hem of the sheets that protected her from the full impact of Ichigo's wrath.

"Say something Orihime or my lawyers and yours will have a very long, unpleasant discussion about this," Ichigo said, frowning deeply. "As soon as the boy knows my identity - "

"Don't just call Daisuke 'the boy', he's - "

"Well, it's because you didn't give me the right to call him my son!" Ichigo countered harshly.

Orihime stared at him in sarcasm. "I didn't want to tell you because you didn't want any of it! You left me without a single backward glance, and you expect me to let you walk into _my _son's life?!"

Ichigo felt stunned. Now she was justifying this inexcusable injustice with two feeble reasons.

"That's it?!" Ichigo threw back. "I would have reconsidered if I knew you were pregnant with my child!"

Orihime said nothing, just looking at him mutinously. _I have nothing left to say, _she thought sarcastically.

"You're not going to say anything?!" Ichigo said, his voice rising. "There is a seven-year-old boy in my office looking exactly like ME!"

Orihime found her voice and the courage to speak out. "What happened to 'everything was a mistake?' Don't you tell me that you're willing to be a part of my son's life because you feel like it's a noble thing to do, because it's so much more than that!"

"Noble thing to do?! We're talking about a child here!" Ichigo shouted. "I never knew that I had a _son _for seven years of his life! If you're doing this as a form of revenge for what I did to you seven years ago, then you sure did a fine job!"

Orihime's eyes filled with tears that startled Ichigo. "Revenge?" she muttered harshly. "I _loved _you, Ichigo! Revenge was the last thing I had in mind. When you had to go, what can I do? I didn't know I was pregnant then, when you left Japan. I was hurt that you had to go, but I had to let you go. You _wanted _to accomplish something. Do I have a choice when you set your mind on something?"

"We're talking about a living, breathing seven-year-old boy," Ichigo reasoned, unable to keep the hatred from seeping into his tone of speaking. "Even if I was there in the US I would have wanted to be the part of _my _son's life, dammit!"

In the last word Ichigo said, he punched the drawer near the doorway. The part of the impact cracked and Orihime's head jerked up in surprise.

"From the first time I saw the boy clearly, I _knew _he was mine," Ichigo said. "What did you think, Orihime? You thought you could hide him from me forever? No secrets are kept forever. And you're going to raise Daisuke without a father? Hell, the boy is so selfless that he wouldn't even press questions about his father's identity because you didn't want to talk about it. You, on the other hand, are a selfish woman who is willing to keep a part of his son's life a secret forever."

Orihime finally eyed him, her eyes filled with pain and loathing. "You think I had a choice?! You call me selfish after raising Daisuke alone, while you went off to America to study and be rich?! Then you come back here with a fiancée? How am I supposed to involve myself in a life you've already established?! Now, you're calling me selfish after leaving without a single word but an apology?!"

"I had to!"

"You had to?! Give me a reason then. I couldn't fool myself to think that you really cared. Years of waiting, Kurosaki Ichigo! Can you imagine that?! If you really cared, you would have come back for me."

"I would, if you had given me even a small _hint _that I had a son!" Ichigo yelled. "What would you feel if you were in my position?! And don't give me a talk about improving my lifestyle while you were here _suffering_! You chose what you have now. And you have Ishida Uryuu! Do you know what it felt like for me hearing that man's name come out from my son's mouth that makes it seem that he was the father!"

"Because Uryuu was always there for us!" Orihime countered.

"Because you wouldn't let me know that I had a son!"

"Because you never wanted to be a part of my life in the first place, why would you want to be a part of my son's life?!"

"Because I care!" Ichigo said, bowing his head. "Now I want to be a part of Daisuke's life. Whether you like it or not, I'll find a way. You don't have to agree. But you _have _to tell the boy."

Orihime opened her mouth to complain when Ichigo's look halted her. His eyes were cold and dead. There was no more of that fiery emotion or anger he displayed minutes ago. It was as if some part of him was extinguished after making a decision. His mouth was thinned to a gripping line of thought and his cold, calculating look scared the wits out of her.

"Tonight, Orihime," Ichigo declared. "I'll stop by your house tonight and listen to you straighten out things with Daisuke. The boy deserves the truth. And I deserve to know my son."

"You'll never get an inch closer to my son," Orihime whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

Ichigo fixed her a dead stare. He opened the door that led to his office as Daisuke came rushing out. Orihime hastily wiped her tears and smiled warmly at her son.

"Tonight, Orihime, don't forget that," Ichigo said with finality, closing the door behind him in a snap.

Orihime trembled slightly.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Daisuke asked worriedly.

"Nothing," she said, kissing him on the forehead.

_Please Lord, don't let him take away Daisuke from me._

_

* * *

**"The irony of love is that you do the most selfless things for it, all for the wrong reasons that it makes those acts of sacrifice look selfish." - directX07 - **  
_

**Okay, Chapter 12 over! =) I hope I have the proper motivation to move on. But I will! Since, I have a long vacation, and your reviews are coming like wildfire! :D**

**Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the 13th chapter. I'm doing the best I can to deliver you two chapters a day, so if this doesn't live up to your expectations, then I'm really sorry. But thanks for continuously patronizing my work. **

**To Deathfire 123 – thanks for the suggestion on Daisuke's zanpakutou name. It's a really cool name and I'll edit Shukaku. I'm not a Japanese so I'm not good in inventing Japanese names. Nishuho it is! =)**

**To Saberhawk – I'm really sorry about the really late update. I'm still a high school student and I've been busy. AND MY SCHOOL IS A FORTRESS! Gah! I swear, students in our school are socially drained. We're cut off from the outside world. I just updated now because it's our semestral break and I have a week's worth of vacation. But after reading all of my reviews, I'll do everything in my power to update more frequently. And I'm pretty excited about my plots, so I can show them to you readers faster! =)**

**Anyway, here it is! **

Chapter 13

Doubts and Fears

Tatsuki grabbed her mobile phone from her jeans' pocket and dialed Ishida's number as quickly as she could. She didn't know what was going on with Orihime right now, but she was sure it wasn't good.

Everything was so twisted up in so many knots that Tatsuki didn't know where to untangle them first. Orihime made everything so darn complicated. It was those secrets and lies that began it all. And now, she didn't know where and how to help her best friend.

Then again, Ichigo was also her best friend. Long before she met Orihime. If she was in Ichigo's condition, she'd be mad. Having a son for seven years of your life and not knowing a bit about it would royally piss one off.

Not just royally pissed off. Enough to loathe a person, even if you were once involved with them.

Another problem Tatsuki was contemplating on was Ichigo's fiancée, Hikaru. Tatsuki never liked her in the first place but what would happen if she ever found out about all of this? It would turn into a fiasco. Ichigo was a popular figure in Japan, and this might put him in a bad image.

_I'm sure that's what Hikaru would think, that's why she would be mad at Ichigo, _Tatsuki thought cynically.

She quickly rode on her car as Rukia slipped in beside her and Renji occupied the back seat. They needed to get there quickly. Orihime needed back up. And Ichigo needed a controller.

"Hello?" Uryuu's voice answered on the other line.

"We have a problem," Tatsuki said directly.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"Orihime was injured by a Huge Hollow earlier today and she's in your hospital right now."

Uryuu cursed. "Why didn't anyone notify me in the hospital?!"

"Because the new owner of your hospital said so," Tatsuki added.

"What?!" Uryuu exclaimed.

"Ichigo was the one who saved Orihime and Daisuke from the hollow," Tatsuki explained. "He brought them to the hospital hours ago and put Orihime in his private ward."

"He didn't let anyone tell me about this?" Uryuu asked in a hushed tone.

"No," Tatsuki replied. "Renji found out about the whole deal."

"I'm on my way," Uryuu said.

"I think that might not be the best idea."

"Why not?"

"Ichigo already met Daisuke," Tatsuki said. "And Renji thinks that Ichigo already knows."

There was brief silence on the other line, followed by a sigh.

"Then we just have to explain everything to Ichigo," Uryuu said. "Right now we have to help Orihime."

"Right," Tatsuki said.

"Thanks," Uryuu said and shut off the connection.

"This is gonna be wild," Renji said, chuckling slightly.

Rukia threw him a quelling stare. "Shut up, you idiot."

"That's the problem with keeping really big secrets," Renji added, not noticing Rukia. "You get all tangled up in a mess that's really hard to get out of."

"Well, Orihime has her reasons," Tatsuki said. "Let's just hope she sticks to them when she's confronted by Ichigo."

"The man has a right to his child," Renji said. "You can't simply deprive him of that."

"Coming from the expert," Rukia said sardonically.

Tatsuki didn't say anything. Renji had a point on this one. There were more problems she was trying to think of.

Starting with the question, would Ichigo take Daisuke away from Orihime? From the Ichigo Tatsuki knew from before, he wouldn't do such a thing. But when Orihime confessed her fears towards her, she couldn't help but think about the possibilities.

And how would Daisuke deal with this? The boy had so much in him. He was courageous, smart, and strong, but he was still a boy. A father you've never met for your entire existence would come as a huge shock.

And what if Ichigo was also angry at them? For some reason, they were in on this. Even though Rukia, Renji and she knew for only a matter of weeks, the guilt of knowing and not telling was still there. And Ichigo would surely want to know what made them keep a secret as big as this one from him.

But none of Ichigo's broken trust would compare to the way her would feel about Uryuu. Uryuu has practically replaced his role as Daisuke's father. Hell, the boy _wanted _Uryuu as a father. He had always asked Orihime why she wasn't marrying Uryuu yet. Even though Daisuke didn't say a word, Tatsuki knew that he was secretly jealous of his classmates whenever it was her turn to pick him up for school. Those longing stares he was giving to his friends and their fathers didn't go unnoticed by the perceptive, black-haired woman.

Daisuke was getting his wish now. But it wasn't the way he expected it to be – his mom marrying Uncle Uryuu. He had to deal with it the hard way.

* * *

"Mom," Daisuke said, leaning against Orihime.

Orihime was startled from her reverie. It was already well into the night and Ichigo gave them a taxi ride on the home to her apartment. After they would arrive, Ichigo would surely be there minutes after.

Minutes after she explain everything to her innocent son.

"Yes, Daisuke?" Orihime said, looking at Daisuke gently.

"Dr. Kurosaki is really great, isn't he?" Daisuke said. "He was really awesome when he saved us and he's got this really huge office and a really cool car outside. He pointed it to me."

"Well, he is rich after all," Orihime responded automatically.

"I mean, he's _the _Kurosaki Ichigo," he added cheerfully. "I knew I saw him somewhere. He was at the cover of Kogane's mom's magazine. She was drooling at him! And then I saw him the other week on the television. He was being interviewed for buying a trucking company or something. He's really famous!"

"And he was your classmate!" Daisuke raved on. "Lucky you to have such a famous person as a friend. Was he that good when he was younger?"

"He was always pretty determined," Orihime said. "You really like him, don't you?"

"Uh-huh," Daisuke replied.

Orihime took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something, Daisuke."

"What is it, mom?"

"It's about Dr. Kurosaki," she started. "He was more than a friend to me when high school ended."

Daisuke nodded. "I thought so. He was staring at you in a weird sort of way when we were at the beach. And he was a frantic when he was saving you. And he's that man you were dreaming about. He said his first name was _Ichigo _and I found it really funny."

Orihime laughed slightly. "Yeah, his name is funny."

"What did you want to tell me mom, aside from the fact that he was your boyfriend?" Daisuke said teasingly.

"I didn't say he was my boyfriend," Orihime countered.

"Well, it's obvious," Daisuke said.

Orihime sighed. "He was not really my boyfriend, but I loved him. When we were young, something happened. Then, he left to study in America."

"Cool. I always wanted to go there," Daisuke said in awe.

"After he left, I had you," Orihime said, smiling slightly.

Daisuke looked at her in wonder. Then, his face twisted in confusion. "What do you mean, mom?"

"Honey, Kurosaki Ichigo is your father," Orihime said, exhaling.

* * *

"Where's Orihime?" Uryuu asked, frantically looking around. He asked Kiryuu Tsuki, as the nurse was walking out after her duty.

Tsuki looked at him with uncertainty. "Uhm, I'm not sure I'm authorized to say anything, Ishida-sama."

"You're telling me right now, or I'd have to fire you!" Uryuu said, losing his composure. "Where's Ichigo?!"

"I'm afraid you don't have the authority to fire anyone in _my _hospital," a cold voice said from behind him.

Uryuu spun around, only to be knocked out by Ichigo's fist who came flying to his face. It connected with his jaw and sent him flying to the top of the stairs where he came from.

"What the - " Tatsuki said, rushing towards Uryuu, helping the man get up.

"What the hell was that for, Ichigo?!" Rukia shouted, glaring at Ichigo.

"You're asking me?!" Ichigo breathed, looking viciously at all of them. "You tell me, since you knew that I had a son and you didn't even tell me!"

"There's an explanation for all of this," Tatsuki said hotly. "You didn't have to unleash your wrath so suddenly!"

Ichigo glared at her. "Save your lectures after all this has cleared up. Right now, I could kill all of you."

"That's not you, Ichigo," Tatsuki mumbled.

"Because you didn't trust me enough," Ichigo retorted. "Didn't even trust me enough to know that I cared that I have a child. Who would still be himself after being clueless for all these years? You tell me, Tatsuki."

They said nothing as Ichigo turned to leave.

"And congratulations, Ishida," he said, not turning around. "Daisuke seems to think of you as a father. Good for you that you have everything that's supposed to be mine."

* * *

"_**Everybody lies." - House M.D. - **_

**Tsk, tsk, tsk... trouble is brewing!**

**Liked it? Tell me! =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi… so here's chapter 14. I think I won't reach my goal of 200 reviews within 15 chapters but I think it's coz I'm hoping for too much and asking for too much. This is going to be a pretty intriguing part of my story and I'm excited to **_**write **_**it! :)**

**CORRECTIONS TO REVIEWERS (PLEASE READ):**

**To Blitch – No, chapter 15 is NOT the last chapter. It's just my target chapter to get 200 reviews. I just need the motivation. No, I HUNGER for the motivation! :)**

**To Castle Anthrax – sorry for the spelling errors. I type so fast that I don't keep track of technical errors! And I want to update SOON!**

**I had to shorten Chapter 13 because the rest would be in 14 and 15. All the emotion and drama would be there so, don't worry. You'll get your daily dose! =)**

**Everyone – sorry for the constant Cliffies. In my opinion, it keeps the interest open and has many hanging for more. And why did I make Hikaru's end so abrupt and the reason so CHEESY? It's because… sshhh!!! can't tell. It'll be a spoiler! Thanks for the love!**

**Thanks to those who appreciated, read, and reviewed my story and the latest chapters that I posted. I love the **_**love **_**you give me and my work. This chap is for you, who so dedicatedly read and await every chapter of the story of my ideal family torn apart by doubts, fears and false hopes.**

Chapter 14

Questions

"Dr. Kurosaki is my father?" Daisuke asked in confusion.

"Yes," Orihime said, too choked up to say anything more.

Further questions from the boy where unheard when the taxi came to an abrupt stop. Orihime looked outside the window. They have arrived.

"Let's go," she said, opening the door and getting out.

It didn't take her too long in the hospital since she summoned Souten Kisshun to patch her up. Daisuke had finally seen two of her powers up close and was convincing her to show the third ability. But she didn't agree.

Because there were another pair of brown eyes in the room openly scrutinizing her and her son from near the doorway.

The rest of her stay was dominated by silence and Daisuke's occasional questions towards Ichigo. Luckily, Ichigo seemed happy to answer. Orihime even assessed a hint of warmth and interest in Ichigo's eyes. It was as if he was back to his old self.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Daisuke asked as they entered the apartment.

Orihime sighed and went to the living room. She stared at Daisuke's somewhat detached expression – the kind he usually wore when he imagined something.

She motioned for Daisuke to sit beside her. She knew this was going to be a long talk. Her son wasn't exactly _very _young. And he thought like an adult. He would want to know _everything._

"What are you thinking?" she asked gently, hugging Daisuke to her side.

"I was wondering why you wouldn't tell me that someone so nice and great was my dad," Daisuke said. "Is this like Mori's situation?"

Orihime smiled sadly as she thought of Daisuke's classmate. Mori's parents were divorced and none of them saw each other again. And his mother won't even mention the father's name, let alone make Mori say his name.

"Kind of," Orihime replied. "But it's not really an argument. More of a decision."

"Decision?"

"You see, Dr. Kurosaki wanted to study in America and become successful," she explained. "Something happened between us before he left and we had a very brief relationship. Do you understand?"

Daisuke nodded.

"Well, he had to go and I didn't know I was pregnant with you yet, so I let him leave," Orihime continued, looking straight into Daisuke's eyes with sadness.

"When you found out, why didn't you tell him?" Daisuke asked.

Orihime knew this was coming. But she was prepared with an answer that _maybe _her son would accept.

"I don't want to pull him down," Orihime answered.

Daisuke looked at her, befuddled. "I don't think Dr. Kurosaki is like that."

Orihime regarded him with surprise. "What makes you say that?"

"I can tell he's a good person," Daisuke said. "And he seemed to be truly concerned for us. He even took the risk of saving us and bringing us to his hospital."

"Well, Ichigo was always noble and selfless."

"Yes, but I think only to those people he cared for."

Orihime looked at Daisuke questioningly.

"I think he would have come home if you told him about me," the little boy said, standing up.

Orihime felt tears sting her eyes. Her voice cracked, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't take the risk. And I loved him so much that I couldn't let him give up everything he's worked so hard for go to waste because of my failure."

Daisuke turned around and hugged Orihime tightly. "I don't think it was a failure mom."

"Why do you think so?"

"I think you would both have wanted me," Daisuke answered sadly. "If only you told dad."

"I'm sorry Daisuke," Orihime said, kissing her son's cheeks. "I thank your father for giving you to me. You're such a wonderful child."

"And I'm lucky to have two very cool parents," Daisuke said happily.

Orihime laughed. She didn't predict this kind of reaction from Daisuke. She thought he would be angry, or that there would be more pressing questions. But there was none.

But then Daisuke has always been a very considerate kid. Added to the fact that he was very concerned of other people, especially his mother. If there was a topic too sensitive or something that she would rather not talk about, Daisuke wouldn't ask. That was why she never had to answer to questions about his father's identity. Because Daisuke never asked her. Because she didn't want to, and Daisuke got the message a long time ago.

"Does Uncle Uryuu know who my father is?" Daisuke asked, out of the blue.

"Yes," Orihime confessed. "He was in on the secret. And I think right now, Kurosaki-san is very upset at him."

Daisuke stared out of the window. "I think I understand."

"You do?"

"Friends don't usually keep secrets from each other, especially if it's something big."

"But friends also keep secrets to protect their other friends."

Daisuke looked at her and smiled. "What about Uncle Uryuu?"

"What about him?" Orihime asked in concern.

"Now that I know my dad, then he won't be my dad anymore, like I wanted him to be," Daisuke said.

This answer brought Orihime back to reality like a slap on the face. Daisuke always wanted Uryuu to be his 'dad'. The little boy convinced her on almost half the dates she went out with Uryuu. But now, it was about to change.

In the first place, Orihime didn't intend to marry Uryuu. She was just content that Daisuke had a father figure to look up to. But now, she was uncertain how much of her friend Daisuke would see. She doubted Ichigo would ever allow Daisuke near Uryuu again.

"Do you still want Uncle Uryuu to be your dad?" Orihime asked.

"Not as much as before," Daisuke replied.

Orihime sighed inwardly. She sometimes forgot that Daisuke was still a child, and very prone to a change in opinion when the environment and situation dictated him to.

"You really like Kurosaki-san, don't you?" Orihime asked gently.

Daisuke grinned. "Yep. And I think I'm still getting over the fact that a very famous person is my father."

Orihime laughed. "Since when have you been a fan of fame?"

"Since I met Dr. Kurosaki, I mean – my dad."

"He's really great, isn't he?"

"Yes. Do you still like him, mom?" Daisuke questioned, looking at her very intently.

Orihime was shocked by this question. She didn't know whether to answer it or just laugh it off. As usual, her little boy caught her off guard with another one of his mind-bending questions.

"What do _you _think?" she asked, trying to get off the subject.

"I think you _both _still like each other," Daisuke murmured imperceptibly.

This comment didn't go unnoticed by Orihime's ears. Her son was really a big mystery to her. Wherever he gets his ideas, she has no idea.

_But do I still like him? _She thought to herself.

_**No. You still love him, **_her other self contradicted.

She mentally chided herself. Usually, her other self was more correct. And she hated what it was saying now.

"At the beach before the monster attacked us, I was hiding inside a ramen store when, um, dad, blocked my view of you," Daisuke started. "I started complaining that he was blocking my sight and when I looked at him, he was observing you."

"Observing me?" Orihime asked, mildly surprised.

"Yup," Daisuke replied. "Then when I said that you were my mom, he was so surprised that he didn't believe me at first. But I think he did. And I think he already figured out who I was. Maybe it's because I look like him."

Orihime swallowed the bile rising up her throat. Ichigo was _observing _her?

A knock on the door startled the two.

* * *

Tatsuki helped Uryuu up. The dark-haired man straightened his clothing and turned his back to them, descending the stairs in slow footsteps.

"Where are you going?" Tatsuki asked him, carefully tuning out the discomfort in her voice.

"Home."

"You're not going to Orihime's house?" she asked.

"I'm sure Ichigo will be there," Uryuu answered, his cold exterior belying the inner chaos he felt. He felt _angry_. Did he have the right to feel so? It wasn't hatred for Ichigo that he felt. It was for himself and all of these stupidities.

_But I've got to knock some sense to Ichigo before he hurts Orihime, _he thought. _It's **his **fault, anyway._

"What makes you say that?" Renji asked with a frown on his face.

"Because he would want to make himself known to his son," Uryuu said.

"Knowing Ichigo, he probably told Orihime to tell Daisuke his identity," Rukia said. "You forget, he has a reputation of being reckless and hasty, especially when it concerns him personally."

"I know," Tatsuki said, looking at Rukia through tired eyes. "I just wish there was something we could do to help Orihime."

"Right now the best thing to do is to keep our mouths shut and let Ichigo cool down," Renji suggested.

"Let's just hope Daisuke's charms can alleviate the tension between the two," Rukia said.

"How'd you think that boy will handle this matter?" Renji asked.

"With as much acceptance as being defeated in karate practice," Tatsuki said confidently.

"What makes you say that?" Renji asked again.

"Because Daisuke is more mature and open-minded than any of us will ever be," Uryuu answered, walking away. "More than his own parents."

Tatsuki nodded. "I wonder what will happen to Ichigo and Orihime."

"Those fools just won't admit that they're still in love with each other," Rukia said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Love? They _hate _each other!" Renji said.

Rukia and Tatsuki laughed.

"You truly _are_ dense!" Rukia said, laughing her head off as she went down the stairs with Tatsuki, riding back to the latter's house.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Renji grumbled, as he followed the two down the stairs into the road of an uncertain future – for all of them.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

"_**We don't regret the things that we have done wrong, but the things that we could have done right but chose not to do." – directX07 – **_

**I love making quotes! So, do you like my chap so far? =)**

**Tell me :) Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This would be the best time to update. =)**

**Hi guys. Sorry if the additional chapter is added well into the day (or in my case, night) because I just took up a college entrance exam earlier this afternoon and even though I'm intellectually drained, I still found time (and energy) to write this new chapter down.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and I made it! 200 reviews and even more in 15 chapters. I love you all! =) And thanks to Little Cherry Blossoms for the astounding number of reviews! (kekeke, you made my day!) To Dre3000 – Ishida won't get overwritten. As we all know, he's not the type to bow down in any difficulty, so expect a major AAGGHHH from him. =)**

**Here it is…**

Chapter 15

Temporary Truce

Orihime stared at the doorway, composing herself. She needed to get over her anger quickly but it was hard. Years of nurturing her emotions and hiding them in the dark – what was left of her now?

But she couldn't let her son be hurt again. She knew that Daisuke _hungered _to know more about his father. And she couldn't deprive her son of that joy. She already deprived him for seven years.

And then there was Ichigo. Was it completely fair for her to hide Daisuke's existence just because she was hurt when he apologized for their little encounter? She thought so. Her ego was busted and her love was scarred when Ichigo thought making love to her was plainly a human error. Because it didn't make sense to her that what so affected her didn't mean a damn to Ichigo. It didn't make sense at all.

At least, at that time…

Now, it was plainly immature.

But she had her points, and she was emotionally wounded.

_But maybe Ichigo would have wanted to be a part of Daisuke's life, _her thoughts invaded. This was the time to prove it – to give him a chance to cope up with the life he said he _cared _for.

Deep inside, Orihime was still conflicted. She knew from the depths of her soul that she still loved Ichigo. Damn, she really did. Unfortunately, it would be too late now. He hated her. And she knew she was still wounded by his outright rejection and her pride wouldn't allow her to confess.

There was too much history that happened between them that it wouldn't go under the bridge of the present. It was still flooding her.

She opened the door.

_And there you go, looking so attractive with those compelling brown eyes and your handsome scowl, _she thought wryly, taking in the sight of Ichigo. She had to admit, after all these years, he still made her stomach flutter in delight.

She mentally rolled her eyes. _This was_ _just plain silly._

"Have you told him?" Ichigo asked his voice emotionless.

Or at least that was what's on the outside.

He couldn't keep lying to himself. No matter how furious he got because of Orihime's secrets and lies, he couldn't be angry at her completely. He blamed himself for all of this. Not Ishida, not Tatsuki, Rukia or Renji. Definitely not Orihime. He felt a deep sense of loathing for himself.

He knew why.

No one else knew why.

And he couldn't tell Orihime.

Instead of replying directly to his question, Orihime smiled – a beautiful, genuine smile that had him torn. _What happened to the apprehensive Orihime hours ago? _He thought with curiosity.

"Come in," she said softly, leading the way.

Ichigo felt reluctant as he followed her and closed the door. When he arrived at the quaint living room, he saw Daisuke grin up at him and run to him.

The boy looked up at him in delight, wonder and something else which he couldn't quite identify.

"Hi dad," Daisuke said brightly.

"Why don't you shake hands?" Orihime said, looking over at them with interest. The scene before her was so poignant that she felt tears choke up her throat. She couldn't believe that they she kept the two apart for so long.

But she needed to. Ichigo wanted to.

Ichigo looked at her in confusion and stared at Daisuke, extending a large hand.

Daisuke took it, shaking it with his own – a hand which was the miniature of his father's.

"Haven't I met you already?" Ichigo said in faint amusement, smiling.

Orihime was astonished by this. It was the first time she saw Ichigo smile genuinely again, after all these years. And it was still as breathtaking as ever.

"Yes you did," Daisuke replied, returning a mirror image of Ichigo's smile. "But I didn't introduce myself properly. Hi, I'm Inoue Daisuke. Mom says you're my daddy, so, I'm your son."

Ichigo's smile went wider at this. "I think that's gonna change."

"What's gonna change?" Daisuke asked in wonder.

"Inoue Daisuke," he said. "I think you should be _Kurosaki _Daisuke."

Daisuke's smile crumpled to a frown. "What about mommy?"

"Of course, with your mother's permission," Ichigo said, looking at Orihime.

Orihime contemplated about this. _Does this mean he's taking Daisuke away from me?_

"Don't worry Orihime," Ichigo said, as if reading right through her. "I'm not having a custody war for Daisuke. It's just all part of the plan."

"Plan?" she asked.

"It's nothing you should know," he said, turning back to Daisuke. "But I think Daisuke should know, don't you son?"

Daisuke giggled. "I think so."

"Well then, you should change," Ichigo said, ruffling his son's hair.

"Why?" Daisuke and Orihime asked in unison.

"I'm taking you to dinner," Ichigo replied, looking at Daisuke.

Orihime felt a bit down at this. But of course, he needed time alone with his son. To catch up on things.

Daisuke gave a whoop of delight and ran upstairs. Orihime stared at where his son ran and gave out a sigh.

"I agree," she murmured.

"Agree to what?" Ichigo said from behind her.

Orihime blushed. She could feel him right behind her, but she froze at her current position. She needed to convey her message.

"You should give Daisuke your surname."

"What made you agree so quickly?"

"I feel like I owe you that. And I'm sorry for everything. But I want you to know that I'm doing all of this mostly because of Daisuke," Orihime explained hurriedly. "And also because I feel guilty to the way I acted."

She heard him sigh from behind her. "You don't have to lie to yourself, you know."

She was stunned upon hearing this as she held her ground. _What was that supposed to mean?_

"Aren't you going to change?" he asked.

Orihime whirled and looked at her with an eyebrow raised in question.

"I didn't only invite Daisuke, you know," Ichigo said, humor in his voice. "Wear something pretty."

Orihime didn't know whether she should laugh or shout angrily at this. But she was too stunned to do anything except nod her head once and go up the stairs.

* * *

**I know this chapter is too short, but if I continue this, the next chapter and SCENES won't fit in very well, so I'm putting the other part in the next chapter. You'll probably understand why once you've read the 16****th**** chapter. Please understand. You need to understand, it's for everyone's benefit. So you can understand the future incidents in this story better.  
**

**I'll be posting it tomorrow and I tell you, it's LONG. And I think there won't be a cliff-hanger in the next chap. Because it's something HUUUGGEEE!!!**

"_**Words are your own creation, and every time you open your mouth, you give the world a glimpse of who you really are." – directX07 - **_

_**And to the person who wondered if I make up this quotes, I do and thanks for calling them epic. :)  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Since you love me so much, here's the 16****th**** chapter.**

**And also, I love you all so much. Arigatou! =)**

_**[Author currently listening to: Sunday Morning by Maroon 5]**_

Chapter 16

Temporary Truce

Part 2

"What did you plan, dad?" Daisuke whispered excitedly as he and Ichigo waited downstairs for Orihime.

Ichigo grinned. Was it time to tell?

He may have surprised Orihime a lot by his sudden change of mood. There was a _huge _reason for it.

But coming to the more insignificant but probably helpful reasons – he didn't want to make his mood fouler, and he wanted to do all of this for Daisuke.

"I want your mommy back," he said, looking at Daisuke in a very serious manner.

He was surprised when Daisuke suddenly gave him a frown.

"I think that won't be easy," the little boy said, straightening his black shirt and pants.

Ichigo sighed. "Why?"

"First off, there's Uncle Uryuu as your competition," Daisuke added. "Then mom's really upset with you coz you left us, which is a really stupid thing to do."

Ichigo's gaze turned warm. "What makes you say it was stupid?"

Daisuke stared at him as if the answer was more obvious all along. "Coz if you love mom, you could have stayed! No matter what reason you have. I mean, going to America was great, I always wanted to go there anyway, but if you're real happy with mom, then why'd you leave?"

Ichigo sighed at this. Sometimes, children can be a thousand times smarter than adults. And Daisuke was a billion times smarter than him.

Unfortunately, he couldn't tell the boy his situation.

"I'm not angry at you dad," Daisuke added. "I'm just sad for mom. She's suffering a lot. She wouldn't date Uncle Uryuu _seriously _coz she was still into you. She was even worried about how I would take in the fact that you were my father, but it's kinda okay for me. Having the great Kurosaki Ichigo as a dad is something worth talking about, but I wish you would have come sooner – for mom."

Ichigo smiled warmly at this. "Your mom was in great care when I was gone."

"Hell, yeah. Uncle Uryuu was a great substitute dad," Daisuke said proudly.

"No, I meant because _you _were there to take care of her," Ichigo gently said.

Daisuke's face fell a bit. "I couldn't protect her from the monster."

"I'm sure you could. But not now. I know you have powers, but they're not mature yet. And you're not old enough to fight yet."

"I can protect myself!"

"I know, but let _me _protect you and your mom right now," Ichigo said,

Daisuke grinned. "Sure."

Ichigo observed his son for some time. He was sure there was a lot more time to cope up with such a wonderful young boy. He admitted that he regretted having to miss parts of his son's life, but he was over it now. All he had to focus on was the future.

First, he had to find a way to heal Orihime's heart.

Daisuke said Orihime never dated anyone seriously, which meant that she still had feelings for him. He still cared for her. And he wanted her for himself – once more.

"What's taking your mother so long?" Ichigo asked, looking at his watch. Thirty minutes had already passed and still no sign of Orihime.

"Mom always wants to look smashing before going on any occasion," Daisuke explained. "Not that she needs anything more to make her prettier."

Ichigo nodded. "Know what, I should buy you a tux so you won't go casual on a formal dinner."

Daisuke laughed. "A real tux? Sure! I like that. You look so cool in that tux yourself, so I think it would look cool on me."

Ichigo laughed along. "Where'd you get that confidence from?"

"Coz I look exactly like you and I think what looks good on you might look good on me too," Daisuke replied.

"Good point. I – "

"I'm done," Orihime's gentle voice said from behind them.

Ichigo and Daisuke turned around.

Orihime almost laughed at the sight of the reactions of two different people, with very different responses but with the very same face.

The younger looked at her with eager delight and awe. He ran towards her in bubbly ardor, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheeks. A charming little boy – one that took her breath away from the miracle of having such person to be her son.

"You look wonderful mom!" Daisuke said enthusiastically.

"Thanks sir," Orihime responded. "You look dashing yourself."

Ichigo stared at the scene before him – a scene that would forever be stamped in his memory.

This was a display of maternal love – pure, simple and great. Unconditional and irrevocable. Beautiful and overwhelming. He briefly remembered his own mother, which looked a bit like Orihime. The warm smile and honey-colored hair. Ichigo smiled to himself.

_We marry our own mothers._

Funny quote but in his case, true. Those caring attitudes, familiar gestures and witty responses were all the same.

Except that the woman before him was more awe-inspiring. She gave him a fuzzy feeling in his chest that wouldn't go away.

And it was mainly because of how she looked tonight.

Orihime's orange hair was, as always, loose, the Shun Shun Rikka faithfully pinned to it. But it was glossier than he remembered. There was light make up on her face that set off her creamy reflection. A necklace of silver was put simply on her neck, trailing and making way to a v-neck cocktail dress of the color of deep periwinkle. It suited her perfectly. It hugged her slim figure and gave a modest but alluring view of her breasts and bust.

The dress ended up just above her knees and her ivory legs were glowing and beautiful to the sight. Ichigo felt his insides knotting up. Her feet were covered in strap-held, high-heeled sandals of midnight blue, making her whole figure more provocative.

He couldn't quite believe that this wonder of a woman bore his child, raised his child, and loved his child as fiercely as she had loved him.

_**She certainly took your advice seriously, King,**_his hollow mused, chuckling to himself.

_I want her back._

_**Then go get her.**_

"You look stunning," Ichigo breathed at last, finding his voice.

Orihime stared at him. The elder of the two identical figures before her – with the same expression of awe. But there was something else.

He was looking at her as if he had never seen her before, his eyes unguarded and awestruck. She briefly saw his hand tighten at his side, but was relaxed almost immediately when he gave off a slow smile. A beautiful and mysterious man – one that knocked her breath away with every look, word and touch he gave.

"Told you she'd look great," Daisuke said, winking at Ichigo.

Orihime gave the boy a reprimanding look. "What else did you say, young man?"

"Oh, nothing," Daisuke replied, rolling his eyes innocently.

Orihime looked at Ichigo, asking for a confession.

Ichigo shrugged. "What's under the clothes, Inoue Orihime?"

Daisuke laughed so hard that he almost sat down. Orihime blushed furiously, shooting Ichigo a glare.

"Don't you say such foul things in front of my son," Orihime said angrily.

"_Our _son, Orihime," Ichigo said gently.

Orihime was taken aback by this, only to be startled by Daisuke pulling the hem of her skirt as he knelt from his 'rolling-on-the-floor-while-laughing' position.

"Don't worry mom, I've already seen what's under your clothes," he said playfully.

Orihime blushed more at this. "One more word, Inoue Daisuke, and I'll have you upstairs in your room and asleep!"

"It's _Kurosaki _Daisuke, remember?" Daisuke said, still recovering from his fits of laughter.

Orihime was stumped at this. _Lord, how can I handle two __**boys **__at the same time?_

"And Orihime, what I meant was what's underneath all those wonderful things your wearing tonight," Ichigo clarified. "The real you – not the perverted, literal meaning."

Orihime nodded slightly, unsure of what to say.

"Come on, Kurosaki Daisuke," Ichigo said, ushering the giggling boy to the door. "Don't let your mom change her mind about coming with us."

"Come on mom!" Daisuke said loudly, giving her a pleading look when they reached Ichigo's black car.

"Yeah, come on mom," Ichigo imitated. "Don't make us go all alone."

This time Orihime laughed. She laughed so hard that she needed to grip the doorway.

Ichigo grinned at this. Orihime's musical laughter filled his ears. It was all he needed to complete his day. He wondered how he survived all those years in America without Orihime by his side.

Then again, he left for her sake.

Orihime's laughter subsided as she followed the two. Ichigo opened the back seat for Daisuke, who jumped in happily. He waited, opening the passenger's seat for Orihime.

"I think I should be at the back with Daisuke," Orihime said reluctantly.

"Come on mom!" Daisuke whined from behind the seats. "Get in already."

"Get in already," Ichigo repeated.

Orihime sighed, settling herself on the passenger's seat.

This was going to be a long ride.

"Reservations for Dr. Kurosaki?" the manager of the restaurant asked, smiling at the three in a professional manner.

"Yes, Kogane," Ichigo answered.

"This little boy is your son?" the man asked.

"Yes," Ichigo replied without hesitation, noting Orihime's surprised look.

"I'm Kurosaki Daisuke," Daisuke popped up from behind Ichigo excitedly, bowing enthusiastically.

"Such a beautiful boy," Kogane said.

"Don't worry, Orihime," Ichigo said. "Kogane is one of my most trusted friends. And he's very perceptive so you can't hide these things from him."

"Please follow me," Kogane said, gesturing towards the finely-carved oak door.

Kogane led the way, followed swiftly by Daisuke, then Ichigo. Orihime stalled for a while, admiring the vine-draped entrance of the clearly expensive restaurant. She didn't even know that such restaurant existed in Karakura.

And she didn't bother keeping track of the way to this place, which she regretted badly. She had been so distracted by the smell of Ichigo's perfume in the air conditioned luxury car and the occasional appraising looks he was giving her.

"Mom!" Daisuke said. "Hurry up."

"Okay," she called back.

When she entered the restaurant, admiration filled her. It was cozy and designed for the insanely wealthy. Paintings adorned the walls, along with warm lights that filled the color with its yellow-orange glow. Circular tables that were English in style were evenly spaced and separated from each other by aisles of elevated wood and imported plants. There was a smell of fine dining in the whole restaurant, and it was sparsely-filled with glamorously-dressed people. She even saw an actor with his girlfriend in one corner.

She was more surprised to see that Kogane was leading them to the far end of the restaurant, which was clearly the most beautiful and expensive part.

The table's top was crystalline, reflecting the chandelier hanging above it. Wonderfully-carved oak wood served as the stand for the grand, circular table big enough for six. Even the aisle itself was circular, aligned with comfortable, red-cushioned chairs.

Daisuke bounced happily towards the seat, enjoying every moment of the experience. Orihime watched as Ichigo smiled tenderly at the boy, showing yet another side of him that he had only shown in very rare occasions.

Ichigo motioned her to join them. Daisuke was already seated beside Ichigo so Orihime thought it would be more appropriate and balanced to sit across them. She sighed in relief that no one seemed to complain about her position and she contentedly surveyed the place again in open interest.

"You like this place?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime almost turned to him and say yes when she saw that he was asking Daisuke. The boy nodded happily and directed his gaze towards her, asking for a response.

Ichigo directed his intense stare at her and she almost blushed. Instead, she whispered a 'yes.'

"Good," Ichigo said. "I've always liked it here too."

"What kind of food do they serve here, dad?" Daisuke asked eagerly.

"Western."

"Only?" Orihime added.

Ichigo chuckled. "Yes."

She grinned, mirroring Daisuke's smile. "That's great," they both replied in unison.

"Glad you like it," Ichigo responded. "Although I quite miss Japanese food."

"Mom can cook you some," Daisuke offered. "Her meals are very tasty."

To Orihime's delight, Ichigo blanched. The man was still puzzled that Orihime could cook normal. This was a confirmation that he didn't believe that she was the one who prepared the meals on his welcoming party.

"I won't feed you poison, you know," Orihime said jokingly, giving him a quite evil look.

Ichigo gave her a lopsided grin. "It's okay. As long as there's no bean paste and wasabi."

Daisuke frowned. "Bean paste and wasabi taste great together. You should try it."

"Maybe some time in the future," Ichigo said, giving a not-so-convincing smile. "Shall we order."

"You bet," Daisuke said, and surprised everyone in the restaurant when he yelled, "KOGANE-SAAAN!"

"Daisuke!" Orihime scolded.

"It's okay mom," Daisuke said. "Kogane-san told me to shout out his name when we're ready to order and he'll personally attend to our _needs_."

Ichigo chuckled as he watched Kogane run towards them, reddening slightly.

"You, um, _yelled, _Daisuke-sama?" Kogane asked, smiling at the active boy.

Daisuke nodded in an authoritative manner. "I would like to have what my dad asks for."

Kogane looked at Ichigo, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Steak, mashed potatoes, and fries," he said. "Red wine for me and pineapple punch for my son."

Orihime raised a questioning eyebrow at Ichigo. That was a weird thing to order in a fancy restaurant. He could have chosen something classy and unique. Yet, he picked something that could easily be taken from any restaurant.

"Excellent choice dad," Daisuke piped up. "How about you mom?"

Orihime looked at Kogane doubtfully. Should she order something like Ichigo and Daisuke did? Something inexpensive? She hated to admit it, but she expected something better. She _wanted _to try something better. But it was too embarrassing to order something more costly than the person who was actually paying for the meal.

"Choose anything you like," Ichigo said, as if reading her thoughts. "Don't mind me. I just like these types of food. I don't go for the wealthy food. Utils are the same."

"Utils in economics?" Daisuke said brightly.

"Yup," Ichigo replied. "You are a smart boy."

"I read," Daisuke informed him proudly. "_A lot._"

"Figures," Ichigo said.

"I'd order the same thing as they did," Orihime said, smiling. "But make my drink a jasmine tea."

Kogane smiled and bowed respectfully. He left the table in the next second.

"What made you pick the inexpensive?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing," Orihime replied. "I figured there would be other times where I could try something new. And I'm not in the mood to eat something classy – at least, I lost my mood for it."

"Good," Daisuke said. "Coz I'm beginning to worry you'd eat tons. Mom eats _a lot._"

"I do not!" Orihime interjected heatedly.

"Yes you do," Daisuke teased.

Ichigo cleared his throat to interrupt the brewing fight. The three laughed together, starting to feel comfortable in each others' company.

* * *

This was the start of a wonderful night.

In another part of the surface, far below the depths…

Another being, creature and creation says otherwise…

* * *

"_**Only time will tell who's going to feel love's warmth and who's going to be left in the cold." - directX07 – **_

**Something is heating up! =)**

**Hope you like it. R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter of my work. Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. It's the start of another semester and vacation's over. But I'll try to update as quickly as possible.**

Chapter 17

Out of the Black

_Not many know my existence. Those whose hands I've passed do, for I have left a bloody trail of my life – a life of imitation and deception._

_I have lived in the dark depths of the darkest souls. Never in my life have I inhabited a pure and good being. Where I lurk, evil boils, and I thrive in the blood of the battlefield and the cries of my enemies._

_If ever I might fall to the wrong hands, which means good hands, I strive to turn them to something unspeakably horrible. I am a being of solitude and power. I am a being of transformation and glory._

_Who am I? You know who I am. I have been with you all along._

_Never in my life have I been so downcast and humiliated. Not one human dared to do this to me. No one, except __**him.**_

_I was alive and full of glory within him. I loved his overflowing reiatsu and non-stop powers flowing within me. It fed me and like my previous masters, he was powerful. Unfortunately, he was good._

_I was not his, before he defeated my old home. As a part of my never-ending cycle, as they say, a cursed life, although I never considered my life cursed, I lived in his soul. I made most of my new life in silence, waiting patiently for the right moment to strike. I was ready to wait long, for many, many years._

_Until I saw her._

_Who wouldn't remember her? Even my previous residence desired her. She was the cure to my existence – an angel a devil could never have. I yearned for her, longed for her, and wanted her all for myself. In the simple essence of wanting, I ached._

_I could not make my existence a silent waste anymore. I simply had to speak up._

_Thus, I made myself known._

_It happened after that night, when my new master claimed her pure body and soul. I was ready to take her, but I resisted, fighting the envious emotion that was infiltrating my mind. I fought back the darkness of my mind, so that my unknowing master wouldn't abandon me so abruptly._

_Turns out, what I have waited for ended in vain._

_After that fateful encounter, I whispered – a demanding, careful whisper._

"_Let me be known," I said._

_He stiffened. Clearly, I startled him. For the thoughts were not his. The thoughts were never a part of his._

_My voice chilled him. The brave and amazing warrior even shivered in doubt and thought._

_I told him my identity, and this time he froze._

_I explained the reason for my existence. I thrive in the body of a man who defeated my previous master. I feed on power and vengeance is my nourishment. I seek refuge in death and suffering. I glory in the deception of disguise and transfiguration._

_He did not understand. Or rather, he refused to understand. Like the situation with evil counterpart, it took him weeks to comprehend._

_I watched on, happily mulling over the fact that he was trying to resist me. Resistance was futile. No one can suppress me._

_I laughed as I played with his emotions, changing his personality – disappearing and reappearing at any given time, whatever my will dictates._

_I looked forward to every encounter I had with my princess. In reality – physically – I did not meet her. I never touched that creamy skin, but I was patient. In my master's subconscious, I have lingered on her skin. I knew I could feed on the conflicting emotions my new home had for this woman. And so, I waited._

_She was mine._

_Her powers were another thing. Such ability of beauty and rarity was a golden prize for me. My physical form was destroyed, so I needed her to heal me, to restore me to my original state._

_The first time I saw, desired, and almost had it was another lifetime ago. And after I was destroyed, I thought I could never attain it again._

_Never again until I was reborn in a new home – a home that was closer and more intimate to the person I desired the most._

_She was mine._

_For real. This time._

_But like the noble and dashing damned knight my master was, he fled. Right after he sensed my growing need and desire for her, he ran away._

_He ran away so that he won't be near her again – so that __**I **__won't be near her again. He was isolating her from me, even if it pained him so, even when I increased the hunger and longing he felt to a hundredfold, to a point where he was never himself again._

_But the worst thing he did was when he tried to get rid of me._

_He sought companions of high spiritual capabilities – banned and exiled shinigamis who knew the most illegal and powerful kidou spells imaginable. They sought ways to get rid of me from his body. They communicated with me, pleaded, chanted and prayed that I leave his suffering body._

_I refused. I haven't accomplished my task yet, so, why should I go anywhere?_

_They tried for days. Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and months to a year. While waiting, my master busied himself in the healing arts – submerging and distracting himself so that he may never listen to my perverted thoughts of what I would do if I ever got my hands on his most treasured possession._

_Unfortunately, the day came when they succeeded._

_They succeeded in sealing me away in the inner depths of his soul. A place where I couldn't move to execute my plans. A place where it would be impossible for me to take over his entire being completely. A place where I would be held prisoner._

_I was outraged. I squirmed in that prison of mine for so long, plotting out ways to get out and materialize my revenge._

_Until I saw how highly-unstable my master has become after the binding arts were performed on him._

_I channeled my personality to his, finding a link to his weaknesses, pouring out when he was at his most vulnerable. I was revived when he felt rage, sadness, and pain. Anything negative fed me, until I was strong enough to fight the spell that held me a captive._

_And the gravest error my master made? It was when he went back and saw __**her**__ again._

_This added to my strength and will to get out._

_There even was a new addition to the picture, and he would be my key to ultimate freedom._

_And I was right. The ultimate outburst of my master, lo, I became free._

_And now I shall use that addition once more. Young one, you shall be my key…_

_To achieve vengeance._

_I lurk in the shadows of the night – waiting and prying on my prey. _

_I wait in the far corners of existence. I am slave to others and master of myself. I am the companion of the greatest shinigamis in every generation who have changed the course of Soul Society and its neighboring worlds._

_In have succeeded. I have failed._

_I am well-known, yet no one knows me full well, even my masters._

_I was Aizen Sousuke's before. And now, I'm __**his. **_

_And __**she**__ is mine._

_

* * *

  
_

**What? Shocked? Who is this being??? **

"_**Evil exceeds all expectations." – directX07 – **_


	18. Chapter 18

**The 18****th**** chapter is out! I'm having a good time writing this story, I'm simply excited! :)**

**So, here it is… thanks so much for the reviews. Love y'all.**

Chapter 18

Unexpected

"You were really funny," Daisuke said, laughing as he was seated at the backseat of Ichigo's black BMW.

Orihime smiled at this. Daisuke was still laughing from that little accident she had at the restaurant.

And by little, it meant breaking the leg of an antique Roentgen table after accidentally kicking it. Luckily, Ichigo was there to the rescue, paying the damage to the expensive artifact as quick as spending money on a carrot.

She caught sight of Ichigo's grin which was quickly suppressed.

She looked at him suspiciously. "What are you grinning at?" she asked.

"Nothing," Ichigo said. "But you have to admit, that was really funny."

"I haven't worn these shoes for a very long time!" she protested. "I didn't know it would snap!"

"And by snapping, you mean you'd kick something?" Ichigo said, humor in his voice. "I thought you'd slip rather than kick something."

Orihime rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Daisuke looked on, entertained that his parents seemed to get along. It was really good if they could be a real family once more. He ogled at the new watch Ichigo gave him as a present. It was clearly expensive.

He looked at the time for the first moment he had the watch and wished it would stand still so he could treasure this moment.

11:00 pm

Or at least, that's what _he _wanted.

Daisuke sighed. _I really want us to be whole again._

_

* * *

  
_

Arisawa Tatsuki sighed, flicking through the channels of her TV with a remote clutched with her right hand and burnt popcorn in the other.

She chewed at them unenthusiastically. She wasn't in the mood to do anything. She was in her apartment, all alone with nothing to do except waste the time away.

She looked at the clock which hung right in front of her, backed to the wall near the TV.

11:00 pm

It was late. Very late.

There was someone knocking on the door.

Too late for visitors.

Tatsuki readied herself, just in case that the person on the other side of the door was an unwanted visitor.

"Who is it?" she asked, making her voice sound firm with an edge of a threat.

"Renji," the voice roughly replied.

Tatsuki's brows knitted to a frown. _Renji? What could this baboon be doing visiting her in the wee hours of night?_

She opened the door and gave Renji the full force of her scrutinizing glare.

"Why are you here?"

Renji scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Well, can I stay here for the night?"

Tatsuki was taken aback by this request. "What?! Don't you stay at Urahara's place or something?"

Renji reddened slightly. "I know, but, it's – uhh – complicated. Silly, actually. I ate some of Urahara's candy coz I didn't know it was his, so I took some. Jinta caught me and Urahara told me to find another place to stay for three days and nights as a punishment."

"_Three days?!_" Tatsuki repeated, astonished.

"I know this seemed out of the blue – " he began.

"You bet this is!" Tatsuki said angrily. "Go someplace else! There's Chad's place - "

"He's in Spain, remember?" Renji corrected.

Tatsuki groaned inwardly, remembering that Chad went to Spain three days ago on a vacation.

"Uryuu?" Tatsuki suggested.

"Won't let me stay in his house."

"Ichigo."

Renji stared at her incredulously. "And risk being killed?! NO way!"

"Point taken," Tatsuki said. "But what about Rukia?"

"Rukia's back in Soul Society," Renji explained. "Kuchiki-taichou called for her."

"Why aren't you back in Soul Society yet?" Tatsuki asked.

"I was assigned as the resident shinigami here yesterday," Renji explained. "Seriously, they don't give field assignments to seated officers, only the subordinates!"

"Why are they giving you a field assignment now?"

Renji blushed a deep shade of magenta.]

"Well?" Tatsuki asked.

"I got into a fight," Renji replied shortly. "Did some damages – this is a punishment."

"What sort of damages?"

"I released my Bankai to show off and frighten someone," Renji continued, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. "I accidentally blew up a couple of buildings and sent the guy to three months worth of healing sessions and a year of rehabilitation in the Fourth Division."

Tatsuki laughed. "That was kinda harsh!"

Renji nodded and grinned slightly.

"I know it was," he mumbled.

"So, you've got nowhere else to stay, huh?" she asked.

"Yup," he replied. "But it's okay if you don't want me to. I mean, I can just find a nice place to take a rest and get on with my duties…"

But Tatsuki wasn't listening. Instead, she was secretly enjoying Renji's ramblings. She turned around when she heard that he wasn't talking anymore and smiled slightly.

"Okay, you can stay," Tatsuki said. "Be glad that I have a spare room here or else you have no choice but to sleep on the sofa."

Renji chuckled. "Okay. Thanks a lot."

"And I only cook a little," Tatsuki added. "So don't expect a very wholesome meal while staying here. I know boys eat a lot."

"I can cook my own meals, so don't worry," Renji said. "You gonna let me in?"

Tatsuki's eyes widened. "Oh. Sorry. Come in."

She opened the door more for him and let him in.

Renji observed the place with interest. It wasn't feminine, like most single women's apartments. He knew quite a few of them because he had taken a 'peek' into some of those modest residences.

The whole place was simple yet homely. The designs weren't extravagant, but it was surely attractive. It was kind of a unisex room in which anyone in the right mind would live.

Except that there was an alluring scent that was certainly tangy but feminine that entered his nostrils.

"Here's your room," Tatsuki said, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Thanks," he said, taking note of the single bed and poster-filled room.

"The bathroom's over there," Tatsuki added, pointing at the end of the corridor near another door. "Lock the door when you're in."

Renji stared at her with humor in his eyes. "What? You expect I let you intrude in my most treasured privacies?"

Tatsuki glared at him. "Talk more garbage and you'll find yourself out of the street with bruises."

Renji waved his hand apologetically. "Sorry. Just kidding."

"Good night, Renji," Tatsuki said, walking away.

"Good night, Tatsuki," he replied, staring at the woman moving away from where he stood.

* * *

Ishida Uryuu gazed at the screen of his computer. The glowing of the monitor mocked the darkness that enveloped him as the cursor of the e-mail blinked in a maddening pace. The seconds ticked by and still nothing decent could enter his mind.

Yes, he was still bothered by everything that happened within the span of 24 hours. He stared at the time on the computer screen.

11:00 pm

A day was about to end, and this day may well be the most disastrous day of his life.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, openly contemplating about the abruptness of everything that happened earlier.

There was Ichigo and the way he treated his Quincy friend as a traitor. Uryuu refused to argue about it because somehow, what Ichigo said was true.

For the first time, Uryuu confessed to himself that he was jealous of Ichigo.

He wished he had what Ichigo had.

He almost had it all, but he couldn't manage to do it. Orihime didn't love him. And although Daisuke looked up to him as a father, he wasn't the _real _father.

He thought of Orihime and Daisuke, thinking what a perfect pair they would be to fit into a man's life. They would be a perfect family, if only they were really one.

But Ichigo was made for that family. Hurt as Uryuu may be, but he can't keep on lying to himself forever. This charade has come to a close, and it has closed the hard way.

Uryuu recalled Orihime's smiling and lovely face, a smile itself forming on his lips. Such a pure and innocent creature hurt and left by time. He sought ways to heal her broken heart, but somehow, he couldn't.

Because it wasn't his role to heal her heart. For most of the time, the only one to soothe your tears is the one who delivered them to your eyes.

And Ichigo was that man.

He was feeling confused and angry at the shallowness of it all. He could have just walked away and forgot all about Orihime, but he stayed, foolishly and secretly hoping that he could win her over someday. But he couldn't. He had known all along but refused to heed the warning signals of the still-logical part of his brain.

Ishida Uryuu had always been rational and cold. But Orihime made him different – a bit more idealistic and somewhat romantic. She had elicited deeds from him that was almost impossible to do before.

Unfortunately, they weren't meant to be.

And to the shallowness of the situation, he desperately wanted to know why Ichigo left Orihime. He _needed _to know. Because if he helped Orihime find out that crucial part of the puzzle, maybe she could forgive Ichigo. And maybe, she could forgive herself.

In his subconscious, he knew that Ichigo had more reasonable explanations as to why he so suddenly left. He wasn't one to act so brashly without a very valid reason. He threw his life on the line for people who mean the most to him, but to throw his love – the reason for his life – away? There was something else behind this.

And a simple reason of a mistake and a trip to America to study medicine wasn't enough. And also the fact that he had changed and become a whole new person added more to his suspicions.

The phone lying beside his computer rang.

"Hello?" Uryuu said, evening out his voice.

"Uryuu," a male voice rasped. "This is Ryuuken."

Uryuu didn't react immediately. It was rare that his father called from his new home in London. After Uryuu had taken over the hospital, Ishida Ryuuken seldom let himself be in touch with his only child. It was mainly because he was Ishida Ryuuken, and he wasn't known to be the best father in the whole world.

Uryuu vaguely remembered being sent an e-mail from his father that contained these words – "You sold the hospital. Why?" after he sold the thing to Ichigo. That was the last form of communication they had. Since then, Ryuuken barely made himself hear. Uryuu thought that maybe it was from the bitterness that the son of his old rival, Kurosaki Isshin, bought the hospital.

"Why'd you call?" Uryuu asked.

"You seem to be pretty negative about this call," Ryuuken said knowingly.

"What do you want?" Uryuu said tersely.

He heard his old man sigh from the other line. "I need you to come here to London."

Uryuu's brows knitted together in a frown. "Why?"

"There's an important thing I need you for and it requires that you attend to it personally," Ryuuken explained, not intending to divulge the details of this 'favor.'

Uryuu hesitated. "Is it something bad?"

"Are matters of great importance always bad?" Ryuuken said. "Just come here and then I will tell you."

Before Uryuu could ask anything more, the line went dead.

* * *

"Thanks for taking us out dad," Daisuke said cheerfully. "It was really fun and the food was awesome!"

"You're very welcome," Ichigo said gently, lifting Daisuke up.

"Wow, you're strong!" Daisuke said happily. "When I turned five, mom couldn't lift me anymore."

Orihime laughed. She looked at Ichigo.

"Thanks for that wonderful time," she said.

"Uhm… I think I'm gonna leave you guys alone," Daisuke said teasingly, slipping away and running into the house.

Orihime stared, stunned at her son's doing. There she was, near the door to her house, standing right in front of Kurosaki Ichigo.

Her hands trembled slightly. Now, she had lost her comfort.

"You're welcome," Ichigo said softly.

Orihime looked at her feet. "And sorry again for the table. I promise to pay you back as soon as you tell me how much it costs."

She squeaked slightly as a hand shot out and grabbed hold of her chin in a gentle but firm manner.

"I think I have a price for that table," he whispered, lowering his head to meet hers.

Orihime's breath stuck in her throat. Ichigo's smoldering brown eyes showed desire and passion. It bespoke what she felt within her.

When his lips touched hers, memories of a night long forgotten flooded back to her mind. They were warm and beguiling, sweet and endearing…

Ichigo sighed contentedly, flicking his tongue to ask permission of entrance. He almost laughed in joy when Orihime parted her lips. His tongue flitted quickly inside, exploring her palate once more, instilling again the memory of how she tasted – honey and everything so sweet and delightful.

But then, he felt her suddenly stiffen. Reluctantly, he released her, looking at her with a questioning expression.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's wrong!" she said, tears filling her eyes. "You're confusing me!"

Ichigo looked at her with a hurt expression that almost broke her.

"I'm sorry," he said, turning around to leave.

"I'm sorry too," she whispered, watching, half-blinded by tears, as Ichigo's car sped away.

* * *

**Well, that was interesting. The end of my 18****th**** chapter. That's why it's entitled 'Unexpected.'**

"_**Fate is a funny thing – it twists you up in knots until you think you couldn't take it anymore, then releases you as if it was the easiest thing in the world." – directX07 – **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to all those who reviewed my past chapters. And as a symbol of my gratitude to your unwavering support, I shall reveal the villain's name from Chapter 17 – Out of the Black here.**

**So, I hope you will still love this chapter as much as you love the past ones.**

_**[Author currently hooked on CSI New York, Heroes, and One Tree Hill. Also love Avatar the Last Airbender. Currently listening to The Dynamo of Volition by Jason Mraz.]**_

Chapter 19

Head-on Collision

After the weekend...

Orihime's gaze swiftly registered the time on her watch. She grumbled and neatly wrapped two sandwiches and a slice of baked mac in Daisuke's bentou. Not that one could call it a classic Japanese bentou. The food was all prepared in western-style.

And it's because she woke up late and had no time to prepare a sumptuous feast for her son.

"Daisuke!!!" she yelled. "Hurry up, you're gonna be late!"

"Almost finished," her son called back, running down the stairs. "Geez mom, you don't have to shout."

Orihime sighed. "Sorry. I'm just not myself today. I'm kind of preoccupied."

Daisuke grinned knowingly. "Is it about dad?"

Orihime rolled her eyes. "You are one nosy kid, you know that?"

"Well, I saw him kissing you and – " he started, but was cut off when Orihime yelped.

"What?!" she said loudly.

Daisuke blanched. "Nothing, nothing... I just said I saw him pissed – "

"I heard what you said," Orihime said, throwing him a pained grin. "Since when did you learn to spy on others?"

"Since you two got me so interested," he said playfully, standing up and getting his things. "Okay mom, I gotta go, I'm already late."

"Let me take you to school," Orihime said. "It'll be a lot faster."

"Okay, but stop at the corner," Daisuke said.

"Why?"

"I have a new friend I was supposed to walk to school this morning," he replied. "She's a transfer student and she doesn't know her way around. So, as class president, it's my duty to make sure she's okay in her new environment."

Orihime winked at Daisuke teasingly. "So, it's a girl?" she said. "And does getting to know school better include before and after?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Seriously mom, I'm seven. The girl's beautiful but love is still out of my mind right now."

"Love? Who said anything about love?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I only meant something close to 'like' or 'crush'."

"Oh," Daisuke said. "I thought there was only one form of higher affection – the one I saw with you and dad. That's love, right?"

Orihime blanched at this. The boy was too smart for his own good **(A/N: Quoted from my reviewers!). **

"Come on, you're going to be late," Orihime said, walking towards her car.

Daisuke hopped in the backseat of the car while Orihime motioned towards the driver's seat, her thoughts seared by memories of two nights ago, when Ichigo kissed her. It was far from an error, in fact, she wanted him to kiss her. Unfortunately, pride took over, and there was something tingling in the back of her mind that shot off warning signals, as if telling her that she'd be hurt again if she allowed herself to be vulnerable once more.

She couldnt argue about this. In fact, she was already feeling powerless over Ichigo. She still loved him.

But she can't, can she?

"Mom, I'm sorry," Daisuke said from behind her. "I was really hoping that you two would go along well."

Orihime smiled sadly at Daisuke. "You can't force people to be together just because you want them to. What shall be, shall be."

Daisuke nodded. "Okay mom. Even though I'm smart, all this talk about love stuff is making me dumb. In my point of view, it's so simple and that you're the ones who is making it all complex and overrated. But I guess, in some way, it is hard."

"It _is _hard," Orihime said, turning the steering wheel at the curb as she spotted a little girl waiting patiently at the side. "Here's your girl friend."

"She is not my girlfriend!" Daisuke agitatedly said, frowning at her.

"I didn't mean girlfriend like the ones who have intimate relationships," Orihime defensively said. "I meant girl friend, as in, female friend."

Daisuke raised his eyebrow in disbelief and went outside the car. Orihime followed quickly, only to be suprised by the beauty of the little girl before her.

In the plain elementary uniform that she was wearing, she looked dazzling with long, hip-length silvery-purple hair with bangs that were pinned neatly to the side. Her eyes were a deep purple – deep and inscrutable, shining with something undefinable. Her pink lips were aglow with a smile and her small but high, patrician nose added to the delicacy of it all. She looked every bit like a porcelain doll with her pale skin and fragile looks.

She walked towards them and she looked like she was gliding – graceful and beautiful. Her movements were sure and serene. She smiled warmly at them and Orihime couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning, Daisuke-kun," she said, her voice like wind chimes – music to one's ears.

Orihime was startled. At first glance, the girl looked every bit like a foreigner. But if she was a transfer student, how come she could she speak Japanese so fluently?

She reprimanded herself. She herself looked like a foreigner with her honey-colored hair and her son had bright orange hair.

"Good morning, Shizuka-chan," Daisuke greeted happily. He turned to his mother. "Mom, this is Kazuki Shizuka, the new student in our class. Shizuka-chan, this is my mom, Inoue Orihime."

"Nice to meet you, Inoue-san," Shizuka greeted with a soft, shy smile.

Orihime returned the smile with an encouraging one. "Nice to meet you too, Shizuka-chan. I hope you liked your new place."

"Oh, I do," the girl replied enthusiastically. "This place is full of wonderful people, like Daisuke-kun!"

Orihime looked at the girl with a soft expression. "Daisuke is a treasure," she said in agreement. She noted her son's cute blush but didn't say it aloud. Instead, she focused on the girl before her.

"Do you live near here?" Orihime asked.

Shizuka nodded. "I live a few blocks away. I just came here to meet with Daisuke."

"Speaking of which, we have to go now mom or we'll be late," Daisuke reminded them.

"Oh yeah," Orihime said. "Come with us to school Shizuka. I'll drive you two there."

Shizuka grinned in pure delight. "Thank you, Inoue-san."

"Please, call me Orihime," she insisted.

"Hai, Orihime-san," Shizuka said timidly, riding in the car after Daisuke.

Finally, they arrived at Daisuke's school. The two children got out excitedly as Orihime followed and said their goodbyes.

"Bye, Daisuke!" Orihime called after her son's rapidly retreating form. "I love you."

Daisuke waved back. "I love you too mom."

"Thank you, Orihime-san!" Shizuka added, waving at Orihime too.

"You're welcome, Shizuka-chan," Orihime said.

_Such a sweet girl, _she thought, _I hope they'll have a good day._

_

* * *

  
_

Ichigo reshuffled the papers he was holding, his eyebrows knitted in concentration. He carefully stacked the papers into specific categories. He has just gotten into another whirlwind of a day and he was avidly anticipating another day with his son.

And his son's mother.

After that incident with the kiss, Ichigo was more careful not to be bothered by its memory anymore. The day after the said event, he pretended like nothing happened so that Orihime wouldn't be bothered anymore. Fortunately, it seemed to be working or else he wouldn't be so relaxed in seeing both of them today.

A knock intruded his thoughts and he quickly got up and walked towards the door. When he opened it, an even-faced Ishida Uryuu marred his vision.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked savagely.

"The truth," Uryuu replied, unfazed by Ichigo's flare of anger.

Ichigo laughed cynically as Uryuu pushed past him, shutting the door behind. "The truth?" he said with utmost irony. "I believe you were the one who deprived me of that, Ishida."

"You too, Kurosaki," Uryuu said with a frown. "Tell me, how does a man like you, at least the Kurosaki Ichigo I knew, stand, for almost a decade, to study in America and never care about Orihime?"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"You tell me, Kurosaki," Uryuu said. "You wouldn't leave without a valid reason. I know you. Something stumped you seven years ago and forced you to leave. Something you're not telling us. Orihime deserves to know the truth."

"I apologize for not telling you about Daisuke's existence," Uryuu added. "You may be right that I wanted both of them for myself. For a point in time I really wanted them to be mine and I was jealous of you. But I came to grips of my situation and I've realized something."

"What makes you think that I have an ulterior motive behind my departure?" Ichigo asked, his expression passive.

Uryuu stared at him. "Don't keep lying to yourself, Ichigo," he said. "You don't know how much and how long you've hurt Orihime because of that. And, if you're thinking it was a selfless thing to do, wake up. Because of trying to lift too much weight on your shoulders, you don't realize that you're already putting some on others. Stop trying to be everyone's hero, you'll only end up hurting yourself and the people nearest to you."

Ichigo was silenced by this. Somehow, it was true...

"And didn't you ever think that the people who love you would want to be involved in whatever it is troubling you?" Uryuu asked.

Ichigo thought hard. _Was it time to tell the truth?_

"If you ever find the time," Uryuu said, starting to leave. "Tell me."

"Wait," Ichigo said, halting him.

"I'll tell you."

* * *

**Again, I'll cut it there. Coz if I go on further I won't be able to follow the flow of my storyline correctly. **

**The suspense heightens as Ichigo finally reveals the truth as to why he left. Find out!**

"_**When darkness and light merge, you'll realize that there's no boundary or distinction between them – that you'll find both in one another, and that there's no difference between them... the difference we find is in all of ourselves."**_

_**directX07 –**_

_**Thanks... =) **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys! I'm back… again! =)**

**Sorry I posted a day late. I had fever and I still have a cold. It's horrible, I know. **

**Thanks to those who read and reviewed my past chapters. Thanks so much. I love y'all.**

**So, here's my 20****th**** chapter.**

Chapter 20

Critical Point

Ichigo stared at Uryuu doubtfully. He wondered if he was making a mistake. He assessed the Qunicy's eyes deeply. There was nothing but sincerity.

Ichigo knew he was making the right decision this time.

"Kyouka Suigetsu," Ichigo mumbled, finally letting it all out.

"Kyouka Suigetsu?" Uryuu repeated.

"Aizen's zanpakutou," Ichigo explained.

"What about it?"

"We both know that a shinigami's zanpakutou is tied with his soul. It's like a part of him," Ichigo said, grabbing handfuls of his hair and trying very hard to suppress an incoming migraine.

"So, you mean…" Uryuu said, horror evident in his face.

"Aizen's zanpakutou is different. It doesn't die along with its master. It's like a legendary zanpakutou who swears allegiance to the person who kills its previous owner. _I _killed Aizen, that's why it _lived _in me."

"It lived in you?" Uryuu said, astonished at all of this.

"Yes," Ichigo replied. "It can't take on its original form because as you remember, I destroyed Aizen's zanpakutou. That's why its essence still lives on and transferred itself in me."

Uryuu's face dawned in comprehension, carrying the realization of a hurtful, dangerous truth.

"Unlike my hollow, who made itself known instantly, this one just stayed quietly inside me, feeding on my reiatsu. I only realized its existence when it started desiring Orihime," Ichigo continued, pain evident in his voice.

"Oh my God," Uryuu said in desolation.

"I couldn't risk it, Ishida," Ichigo said in frustration. "What if I hurt Orihime without knowing it? Kyouka Suigetsu might take over my body. It was getting more powerful and it wanted Orihime to restore its original form, using her powers."

"That's why I left, that's why I went to America because I discovered that there were shinigami there who were skilled in sealing dangerous objects," Ichigo added. "The rest of my stay there was devoted to distracting myself from the strengthening monster within me."

Uryuu remained silent as the weight of the information settled in. He looked directly at Ichigo's pained look.

"I knew you wouldn't leave for nothing," Uryuu said. "I just felt that it was really wrong of you to leave without any valid reason."

Ichigo smiled sadly. "It just isn't me, huh?" he asked. "I almost lost my sanity and identity because of Kyouka Suigetsu. It was getting too powerful."

"Then what happened?" Uryuu asked.

"The American shinigamis succeeded in binding its essence within me," Ichigo said. "Kyouka Suigetsu has gotten quiet after the spell was performed and it wouldn't bother me again. But the shinigamis warned me not to go out of control or there might be a possibility that it would feed on my reiatsu again and be powerful enough to get out of my body."

"So, it can't be eliminated completely?"

"No. It has become a part of me. It's like Aizen's fucking mocking me for defeating me. He left a damned curse that won't go away," Ichigo spoke, wrath in his words. "It could only be removed from me if I get killed by someone so that it would find a new owner."

"And if you die with no one defeating you?"

Ichigo looked at Uryuu with a blank expression. "I don't know," he said. "It's a pretty tough zanpakutou. One of the elder american shinigamis said that it's a legendary zanpakutou, one of the few pioneer soul slayers ever made."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, it's one of the original – those who do not have distinct owners and have their own minds and powers," Ichigo explained. "They weren't really evil since they still swear allegiance to their masters. It's just that Kyouka Suigetsu is the only one left and all of its masters were bad, so it just kinda got used to it."

"It tried making you go bad?" Uryuu asked carefully.

"Yes," Ichigo replied. "But I wouldn't go to the dark side easily, you know that. Not without a fight."

"Are you sure it's still safe inside you?" Uryuu asked again.

"Yes," Ichigo said. "That's what they said."

"You never consulted Urahara-san about this?"

"No. He helped enough."

"What about Rukia? Have you told her?"

"I haven't told anyone," Ichigo said. "And if Rukia knew, she wouldn't go silent about it and she would have probably told Orihime."

Uryuu nodded in agreement. "Do you plan on telling Orihime?"

"What would she say?" Ichigo said in frustration. "She might think of me as a monster again. She was so afraid of me when she saw me as a hollow. What about now, that I have Aizen Sousuke's zanpakutou living within me, begging me to be its master?"

Uryuu sighed. "Have faith in Orihime's heart. She can take all of these. She loves you."

Ichigo looked at Uryuu inquisitively. The Quincy smiled at him reassuringly.

"After all these years," he added.

"After all these years?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Uryuu said. "If she didn't, she would have run off with someone else with that beauty of hers. But she didn't. She harbored the pain, gave birth to your son, loved your son, and still feel anguish whenever she sees you. She wouldn't let me date her seriously. She wouldn't let any man go near her. She only wants _you._"

"And I want her," Ichigo said in realization.

"You still love her?" Uryuu asked.

"I do," Ichigo replied.

Damn, he loved Orihime. Always have and always will. He would never forget her beautiful gray eyes that could change so easily, that could change so truthfully. He could never forget her sweet, endearing smile on rosy lips. He could never forget her polished, perfect skin and well-endowed features. Everything about her was beautiful. And she was more glorious now than ever.

They had a wonderful son that inherited all his features and his mother's strength of heart. Ichigo never thought he could be more blessed. Not all the riches in the world could surpass the impact of his realizations now.

Orihime and Daisuke were all he ever wanted and needed.

And because of the misfortunes in his life, he wasn't able to fully know what really mattered.

He decided he should tell Orihime, and tell her quick.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo never knew that Kyouka Suigetsu had already reached materialization, controlling and manipulating his emotions so that they would always be at its height. It made him feel anger unmanageable, so that he would unknowingly let reiatsu flow in his body, making it more accessible. Kyouka Suigetsu fed on those reiatsu spills, until it was strong enough – strong enough to actually leave Ichigo's body.

It already left Ichigo's body. Nights ago… because Kyouka Suigetsu took advantage of Kurosaki Ichigo's vulnerability.

Inoue Orihime.

* * *

Daisuke smiled as Shizuka frowned at the juice pack, figuring out how to open the said container.

"Don't you have juice cartons in your old home?" Daisuke asked incredulously.

Shizuka grimaced. "Don't be rude! I really don't know these things," she said defensively. "All we have are cups and glasses – the things you _really _use when drinking!"

"Okay, okay," Daisuke said, waving his hands in surrender. "I won't tease you again. Jeez, I was just asking. Girls are so grumpy."

"Girls aren't grumpy," Shizuka said, flicking a strand of her silver hair away from her face. "It's because rude boys make them grumpy!"

Daisuke laughed. He really liked Shizuka's company. She was the only one in class who would openly challenge him and his ideas. She was smart too, competing with Daisuke in every subject that no one could do.

They now sat at the bench near the entrance of the school, waiting for Orihime to come and pick them up. Shizuka was having a hard time knowing how to open a simple juice carton and she was clutching the straw with a speculative look on her face.

"Okay," Daisuke said, getting his own juice carton. "Follow my lead."

"No way I'd follow your lead," Shizuka said stubbornly. "I can do this on my own."

Daisuke chuckled. "Fine. Then, do it. If you can't, then you're a loser."

Shizuka frowned and finally thought of a way. She poked the sharp end of the straw through the pack and she finally did it.

"See!" she said happily. "Told you I could do it!"

"I knew you could," Daisuke said encouragingly.

"You're a really nice friend, Daisuke-kun," Shizuka said, leaning over and giving Daisuke a peck on his cheek.

Daisuke was stunned and he couldn't help it but blush. Instead of reacting nicely, he said, "EEWW!!! What did you just do?! That was really gross!"

Shizuka frowned, tears on her purple eyes. "That's so horrible of you."

Daisuke felt alarmed. "Sorry!" he said hurriedly. "I was – "

"I saw that," a teasing voice said.

Daisuke looked up and saw his mother grinning broadly at him and a sniffling Shizuka.

"Daisuke," Orihime said. "A boy shouldn't talk to a girl like that. When a girl kisses you, it's a thank you sign, isn't it Shizuka?"

Shizuka nodded.

"So, you have to treat girls nicely, okay?" Orihime added.

"Okay," Daisuke said, head bent in regret.

"Say sorry to Shizuka, and everything will be fine," Orihime encouraged.

Daisuke smiled at her and turned to his silver-haired companion. "Sorry, Shizuka-chan," he said, giving a tentative smile.

"You're forgiven," Shizuka said.

Daisuke grinned and when Orihime turned around, he kissed Shizuka on her cheek.

The girl blushed and followed his lead while he followed Orihime to their car.

* * *

"If Kyouka Suigetsu ever got out, how would you know who it is?" Uryuu asked over the phone.

Ichigo drove on, clutching his mobile phone to his ear. Uryuu had already went to the airport. Meanwhile, he was on his way to Orihime's house to straighten things out.

"You can't know," Ichigo said. "He, or she, could be anything. I would see visions of it in my mind and it would take on various forms. Remember its ability? Complete Hypnosis. It makes the mind see what it wants the mind to see. So, sometimes I would see it as a man, a woman, a beast, a pleasant creature – anything."

"I'm a bit worried," Uryuu said.

"Why?"

"You said it could get out if you let yourself go out of control," Uryuu said. "You already went out of control."

Ichigo almost bumped into a crossing cat. He braked hard. "When?" he asked, alarmed.

"When you found out about Daisuke."

* * *

Daisuke walked and followed Orihime to her car. But something heavy came upon him. It became hard to move.

He stared at Orihime in shock. His mother didn't seem to notice, since she was still walking. He couldn't move an inch.

He managed to turn his head around to look at Shizuka.

Shizuka was still there, but at the same time, the girl he knew wasn't there.

Kazuki Shizuka was smiling at him, but there was no trace of friendly recognition – her eyes were cold and full of evil. She was watching him as if she wanted to eat him – like a scary monster from the movies he had seen. She was so eerily beautiful that it made him want to hurl in fright.

She moved towards Daisuke and the boy felt the atmosphere grow heavier. Sweat dropped from his forehead as Shizuka placed a hand on his arm.

A blast of chilling wind woke his senses. He could finally move, and he could hear Orihime's screams pierce the afternoon sky.

* * *

Ichigo turned the car as he approached a curve.

"You think that might have triggered something?" Ichigo asked, worried.

"Definitely," Uryuu replied. "I felt a bit of something when you punched me. Like something flowed out of you because of that physical attack. Like you released something."

"It would be impossible."

"Anything's possible – for parts of Aizen."

* * *

Orihime screamed in terror as she watched Daisuke slowly fade from her sight.

Shizuka was looking at her with cruelty in her eyes and something near perverted wantonness. The beautiful child she adored was no more, replaced by a soulless girl who was happily watching her scream in horror.

She was abducting her son.

Daisuke was fading away so fast that Orihime had no time to react. Shizuka was fading with him, it was like they were disappearing off someplace else.

"Find me, Inoue Orihime," Shizuka's angelic voice filled the icy wind enveloping her. "Take Kurosaki Ichigo with you. I, Kyouka Suigetsu, have more important things to deal with you. And if you still want Daisuke to be alive. Or else, he shall be my playmate forever…"

The eerie voice faded, and Orihime's throat dried up from all the shouting. Her knees buckled as she crumpled to the ground, sobs racking her entire body.

* * *

Ichigo skidded to a halt as he passed by Daisuke's school.

An alarming sight caught the side of his eyes. Orihime was crumpled near the school gates, hopelessly crying over something.

Ichigo ran out of his car quickly and picked Orihime up, kissing her tears away.

"What happened?" he asked urgently.

"My baby is gone," she sobbed. "Oh God, my baby is gone…"

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

**Hope you liked it.**

"_**The value of something is only realized when lost." - directX07 – **_


	21. Chapter 21

**This is the 21****st**** chapter of my fan fic, and it's getting hotter. Kyouka Suigetsu appears to be a legendary, almost-immortal zanpakutou. What should they do?**

**Thanks again to all those who read and reviewed my story. Simply appreciate it.**

Chapter 21

Deceiving Reflections

Daisuke woke up groggily, not knowing whether to move or stay still.

The suffocating mass holding him from before he collapsed was gone, and also the light that shimmered an ending day in Karakura Town. In its place was darkness – darkness he never knew that existed.

"You're awake," a sweet voice said, its footsteps drawing closer and closer.

Daisuke bolted upright and his eyes became alive in a fraction of a second, scanning the surroundings. A girl wearing their school uniform with long, silver hair glided towards him, her familiar, purple eyes gone but instead were replaced by bloody red – a color which made the brave boy shiver.

He paid no heed to the eyes anymore and didn't utter a word. Instead, he focused on finding out his location.

But as he scrounged up his eyes to see better, all he noticed that the walls were like filth – like it was made up of vile sludge that bore no resemblance to any part of Karakura that he knew.

The girl smiled at him – cruel and cold. Daisuke closed his eyes, unable to look directly into the girl's eyes. But as his strength found him, he directed a defiant glare at her.

"You're not in your world," Shizuka said, as if reading his thoughts.

Daisuke said nothing.

"Dear Daisuke," she said as a mock endearment. "You're so brave. But no one can help you now. Your mom and dad won't save you. I don't think they could ever find you."

"Yes they will!" Daisuke countered. "Dad's super strong and mom's a fighter too! They have friends who can fight too, so don't count your blessings just yet!"

"Actually," Shizuka said. "I _want _them to find you. You're the bait, see?"

Daisuke's eyes widened in horror.

"I'll make them beg for your life until they give their own," Shizuka said, giving out high-pitched laughter that made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. "I'll use you, and make them pay the hard way."

Daisuke yelled, running towards Shizuka in anger. Unfortunately, he was stopped by an electrocuting barrier that sent him flying to his original place. He weakly got up and trembled on his feet.

"Don't you dare – touch them," he said, panting.

"What can you do?" Shizuka teased. "You could barely stand."

"They'll beat you," Daisuke said. "I know they will. They won't just throw away their lives without thinking."

"Well, let's see about that," Shizuka said. "After all, I can play with both of them again."

* * *

"Orihime!" Ichigo said in alarm. "What the hell happened?!"

Orihime cried harder, trying to form words amidst the choking she felt. "Shizuka – took – Daisuke – away…"

"Who's Shizuka?" Ichigo asked.

"Daisuke's – classmate," Orihime said. "She's – evil."

"Orihime…" Ichigo said gently, enfolding her in a comforting embrace, trying to calm her and elicit understandable information from her.

Seconds later and Ichigo felt that Orihime was resisting her tears, finally getting a hold of herself.

Orihime stopped suddenly, realizing that every second wasted could mean risking her son's life. She needed to tell Ichigo sooner.

"Ichigo," she said. "Daisuke was taken."

Ichigo blanched. He helped her stand up and motioned her towards his waiting car.

"Where was he taken?" he asked, evening out his voice. He felt a sudden wave of fear and sickening anxiety wash over him. He couldn't concentrate on his driving very well as he shot sideways glances at Orihime, who was looking at him with a worried and unsure expression.

"I don't know," she replied. "I was going to take him and Shizuka home – "

"Who's Shizuka?" Ichigo asked.

"That' exactly my question to you," Orihime said, regaining her memory of the incident fully well. "The little girl knew you. And she wasn't just an ordinary girl. She has spiritual powers and she disappeared, along with Daisuke."

"What?!" Ichigo asked, pulling over at the sidewalk with such force that made Orihime almost scream.

"You mean – " he said, stuttering. "She knows me? What does she look like? Tell me everything."

"Her name is Kazuki Shizuka. Long, purple hair, purple eyes, very beautiful and unusually pale. But what does it have to do with anything?!" Orihime cried. "We have to find our son, for God's sake!"

"Try to remember," Ichigo insisted. "Anything important that may lead us to this strange girl coz I don't know anyone by that description.

"Wait," Orihime said suddenly. "She talked to me while abducting Daisuke. She called herself a different name… but something with the same initials as her name…"

"K.S.?" Ichigo said, thinking hard.

Then a flash of memory invaded his mind, something he had seen in one of _those _dreams. One of _its _forms that had taken place in the darkest corners of his mind, when _it _endeared him to let itself out. A girl – long, silvery-purple hair with deep, purple eyes, pale skin, rosy mouth and unusually pale skin…

"Kyouka Suigetsu," he whispered.

* * *

"What do you mean you'll play with them _again_?" Daisuke asked, glaring at the smiling Shizuka.

"I played with them _before, _my dear Daisuke," she replied innocently.

"What are you saying?!" he asked, strengthening his voice in anger.

Shizuka gave him a withering look. "I possessed your father," she simply said.

Daisuke watched in horror as Shizuka's appearance of a girl melted away and turned to someone familiar – a man with bright orange hair and a lean build. His father…

"And I desired your mother," the figure said, the voice very much the same as that of Kurosaki Ichigo, but devoid of any emotion. Only sickening desire…

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked, his voice quivering slightly.

The figure turned back to Kazuki Shizuka. The girl smiled sweetly at him. "I'm a legendary zanpakutou, kid. I live a long, long time. When my present owner is killed, I go to the man who killed him."

"Your father killed my previous owner, Aizen Sousuke," she explained. "My true name is Kyouka Suigetsu – a sword with the ability of complete hypnosis. I can make people see what I want them to see. That's why there's no limit to my appearances."

"You're a sword?" Daisuke asked. "But why are you human now?"

Kyouka Suigetsu laughed. "Every soul slayer has true forms, not just the actual swords. Unfortunately, what happened to me was quite different."

"The actual zanpakutou was destroyed by Kurosaki Ichigo," she continued. "So, I had to go to my weakened, materialized form and transfer myself painstakingly into him. He didn't notice me at first, but then I saw your mother… and everything changed."

"Why?" he asked in worry.

"Your mother is very desirable," she answered. "Do you know what she's capable of?"

"No."

"My previous master desired her power – the power of rejection. She can undo objects to their previous states. She can restore or heal any injury. In other words, she can return my original form – my physical form, the sword and home of Kyouka Suigetsu."

"You can do that, but my dad won't have you for a sword, even if you say he's now your owner," Daisuke said defiantly.

"Oh I won't be so sure about that," she said, smirking. "Once I return to my original state, your father won't be able to destroy the bind I have with his soul. He'll only kill himself if he tries to kill part of himself. He almost went mad the first time he tried to resist me. He can't hide me. I'll only try to get out. And believe me, he tried that once."

"What are you talking about?!" Daisuke asked angrily.

"He ran away from your mom seven years ago because of me," she said mockingly. "He was driven away when I said I wanted your mother. He knew he couldn't control himself and that I might take over. He didn't want to do anything horrible towards the woman he loved, that's why he left her – to save her from the monster in him… ME!"

A force so powerful gushed out everywhere that Daisuke couldn't breathe again. Her powers were so great that it smothered him.

In his mind there were only these words…

_This thing is the cause of all our pain._

_

* * *

  
_

"Let's ask Urahara's help," Ichigo said, speeding towards the store.

"What are you doing?" Orihime asked. "Tell me what you know, Ichigo! Who is this Kyouka Suigetsu and why is she after my son and you?!"

"It's after all of us, believe me," Ichigo said. "But I'll explain everything later. Right now, we have our son to save."

Orihime looked at him in wonder. His place was a mask of pain and withdrawal, denial and suffering. She couldn't bear to look at it. Even though his voice was even, his eyes rejected its calmness.

It was all disturbing.

* * *

"I knew this was going to be fun!" Kyouka Suigetsu, her laughter like eerie wind chimes on a cold, stormy night. Her lips were drawn up in a cruel and chilling smile. Her bloody eyes were a monument of terror and exhilaration.

She looked in absolute delight as Daisuke stared defiantly at her. She had experienced the thrill of observing the tortured's faces as they watch their life slowly fade away. She had seen it from the eyes and hands of her previous, blood-hungry masters and mistresses. She had been content to simply be the instrument of their glory and share in the misery of other's pains. But it was true bliss that she felt now, even in her temporary body, she now tasted the real deal – and she loved every second of it.

She pitied the innocent boy for being a part of his parents' mindless game in her hands. There was no way out. Kyouka Suigetsu wanted it that way.

"Shut up," Daisuke said, hatred arising from within him.

Kyouka Suigetsu's delicately arched eyebrows rose. "Shut up?" she said evenly. "Who could tell me to do so?"

The whole dark space trembled. Daisuke was sent to his knees, panting. The atmosphere was so heavy that it was painful to breathe. His ears screamed from the pressure they were experiencing. His back grew numb with ache. He wanted to scream.

But something prevented him from doing so.

* * *

"Urahara-san!" Ichigo yelled, pounding at the aged doorway of a shabby-looking shop. He sought for the owner of the place – possibly the only person who could find Daisuke.

"Hai, hai," a distracted voice called out from the other door. "Don't be so grumpy, Kurosaki-san, I – "

He was cut off when he opened the door at the sight of a heavily breathing Ichigo and a white-faced Orihime.

"What's wrong?" Urahara asked, letting them in.

"My son was kidnapped," Ichigo said, trembling slightly. "By Kyouka Suigetsu."

"Aizen Sousuke's zanpakutou?" Urahara said disbelievingly. "But of course… a legendary zanpakutou such as Kyouka Suigetsu would live for a very long time. It lived in you, I presume?"

"Yes," Ichigo said, feeling sick at the fact again.

"What are you talking about?" Orihime asked. "I want to know what's going on!"

"Kyouka Suigetsu," Urahara said. "Remember it?"

Orihime blanched. _Total hypnosis. _"Yes," she mumbled. "But what does that thing have to do with us?"

"Can you leave us for a while, Urahara-san?" Ichigo asked, his head bowed.

"Hai," Urahara replied, leaving them.

"Kyouka Suigetsu lived within me," Ichigo explained. "After I killed Aizen."

* * *

"Are you still planning to resist me, Daisuke-kun?" Kyouka Suigetsu asked in a sweet, sing-song voice.

The boy said nothing.

"Can you be my playmate, Daisuke-kun?" she asked again. "I've rather grown fond of you. You can stay with me forever."

"No way," Daisuke said.

"No way?" Kyouka Suigetsu said. "Then, I'll ask you again."

"In the mean time, let's wait for your mom and dad," she added, sitting in a chair that she conjured.

* * *

"How did that happen?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know," Ichigo answered. "It just did. And I found out right after we… Then Kyouka Suigetsu told me he wanted you."

When Orihime said nothing, Ichigo went on.

"I knew it would try to take over me, just like what my hollow tried to do back then. So I tried to suppress it and I did a little research in Soul Society when I paid a secret visit," he said. "I found out about the secret association of shinigamis in the US who specialize in illegal binding arts for beings who are affected with soul infiltrations."

"They helped me," he continued. "But I sort of developed a multiple personality after sealing Kyouka Suigetsu within me. It still fed on me whenever I lose control and somehow, it got away."

Ichigo looked at Orihime's blank expression and bowed his head in regret. "I'm sorry for my carelessness," he said in anguish. "Because of me, Daisuke is now in peril. I shouldn't have come back and let my guard down."

A few seconds of silence have passed when Orihime spoke up.

Orihime paled. "Is this the reason why you left?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Ichigo replied. "I couldn't forgive myself is anything happened to you because of my mistake. I can't let anything happen to you. Forgive me, I – "

Ichigo was cut off when Orihime flew into his arms and kissed him with such longing that he couldn't do anything but sigh contentedly and hug her back.

"Enough about that," she said with determination. "For now, we must find our son."

* * *

**Yay! Rejoice the joining. But there's more trouble than ever before!  
**

"_**The truth will set you free." – I don't know who made this quote – **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**EDITED.. I MADE A DANGEROUS MISTAKE WITH A PLOT WHICH GOES TO SHOW HOW MUCH I FORGOT THE FLOW OF THIS FIC. SO, I EDITED IT. WISH YOU READ IT AGAIN. THANKS AND SORRY.**_

**I'm formally announcing on this chapter that I have a sequel to Lasting Accidents, entitled, 'Everlasting.' Please watch out for it. I know you'll love it.**

**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed my previous chapters and for continuously delivering their support through reviews.**

**And I know this is a **_**really **_**late update, but I have been too uninspired to do anything… so, this is it. =)**

**Here's Chapter 22 of the story.**

Chapter 22

Lost and Never Found

"I think I've found out the location of Kyouka Suigetsu," Urahara said after a few minutes of excruciating wait.

"Where?" Ichigo and Orihime said in unison.

"In a sealed Dangai."

Dangai – the collapsing world. They were numerous numbers of portals that led to different dimensions – Soul Society, Earth, or Hueco Mundo. They were the transportation areas of many souls.

"Why of all places does it have to be there?" Ichigo asked. "Wouldn't that be detected by Soul Society?"

"No, not this one," Urahara said. "This was the banned Dangai. It was sealed for almost seven years now. It was the one in which former captain Amagai Shuusuke exhibited his abilities to the 3rd division. It has been shut down due to the anomalies it has been used for and the ease people can use it for personal devices."

"Then let's go there," Orihime said, intent on saving Daisuke as quickly as they could.

"Don't you want reinforcements for this matter?" Urahara suggested.

"Not this time," Ichigo replied. "Kyouka Suigetsu won't be too fond of more company."

"Are you sure about that?" Urahara asked again.

"I'm sure," Ichigo said. "Don't let anyone interfere. This battle is between Kyouka Suigetsu and myself. This ends now."

Orihime sought comfort in those assuring words of Ichigo. She felt his determination creep up to her and inspire him to do so too.

"I'm coming with you, Ichigo," Orihime said.

Ichigo looked at her with a pained expression. "No," he said firmly. "I won't let anything happen to Daisuke, I promise. And I won't let anything happen to you."

"All the more reason that I should go," Orihime added, the full force of her rainy gaze settling on him.

He stared back, unsure of what to do.

"Daisuke is my son too," Orihime said. "I refuse to let anything happen to him and I refuse to sit by patiently when I know my own flesh and blood is in danger. No, Ichigo… I won't be at ease with your promise alone. I'm coming with you."

Ichigo sighed in defeat. "Alright," he said. "Let's go."

Urahara opened a portal for them and watched as the couple hurried out of sight. The shopkeeper grabbed hold of his mobile phone and dialed Uryuu's, Renji's, Rukia's and Chad's numbers.

Minutes of talking and Urahara put down the phone. He was bringing in reinforcements to stand by in case the two needed help.

Daisuke felt himself too weak to move. His energy wasn't picking up. He wanted to move so badly, but he couldn't – it was like the mere presence of the girl who abducted him ambushed him with waves of suffocating fear and anguish.

"What's the matter, Daisuke-kun?" the sickly sweet voice erupted from the darkness. "You can't take it anymore?"

Daisuke, in his own surprise, chuckled. He laughed – mocking laugh that elicited a raised eyebrow from Shizuka.

"Why are you laughing?" she said in a chilling voice.

He stood up slowly, gathering all the strength that he can. He looked at her squarely in the eye.

"They're here," he whispered. "They'll take me back."

"Oh?" she asked, smiling.

"DAISUKE!!!" Orihime's voice ripped the chilling air.

"Mom!" Daisuke yelled back, moving towards the wall. He stopped as the wall of energy repelled him from leaving.

* * *

"_**Since when will you keep on ignoring me?" a sickly sweet voice resonated in the dark recesses of his head.**_

_**Ichigo stopped moving. His legs were frozen in movement, looking afar. He just came from school and was walking – on his way home.**_

_**For three days since the encounter with Orihime, a voice has been disturbing him from within. Constantly whispering, relentlessly mocking… that was the trend. Ichigo was sick of it. It had introduced itself as Aizen's zanpakutou. But Ichigo refused to believe so.**_

_**Because he didn't know, he chose to ignore it. At first, he made an impasse that this may be something like his inner hollow, mocking him in silence once again. And even mocking him with a girl's voice.**_

_**He willed this to be another hollow. Something he could suppress. But it was not. And he denied the truth.**_

_**But the chill that he felt… it was different.**_

"_**I'm not your hollow," its quelling voice floated.**_

_**He tried to respond in his head. It was a lame question to ask, since she already told him who she was. But Ichigo wanted this nightmare to stop. "Who are you then?"**_

"_**I am Kyouka Suigetsu," she said with a giggle. "I told you already, didn't I?"**_

"_**Kyouka…?" Ichigo repeated. No. Not this again.**_

_**His memory was a haze that night. He remembered the voice. But he didn't want to believe that a part of Aizen was within him. And that it wanted to harm Orihime.**_

"_**Aizen Sousuke," she added. "Remember him."**_

_**Visions of Orihime in blood and a grinning Aizen flooded Ichigo's mind. His hand tightened on the bag he was holding. In an instinct, he wanted to crush something.**_

"_**Only too well," he responded.**_

"_**Then, I am his zanpakutou," she said. "I am now a part of your spirit."**_

_**Ichigo realized that he was home. He muttered a haphazard 'hello' to his family and made up an excuse that he needed to sleep earlier because he was tired.**_

_**He tried to block out the voice as he slept, but a complete vision, this time of a girl, showed up in his mind, raising a very pale hand towards him, as if in invitation.**_

"_**You can't escape me," she said. "I am now a part of your spirit."**_

"_**Get out," he said tersely. "What sort of joke is this?!"**_

"_**Not a joke, I tell you," she replied. "I am a legendary zanpakutou, Kurosaki-san. I have lived on in the hands of the most powerful wielders. My existence does not extinguish."**_

"_**Dammit!" Ichigo said. "What are you doing here in me, then?! You could have just damned well disappeared with Aizen! I remember destroying him!"**_

"_**Yes, you have destroyed him. That's why you are now my owner. I am a zanpakutou being passed on. When the previous owner dies, I am given to the person who has defeated them," she explained.**_

_**Ichigo's eyes opened in a split second. I don't need this now, he groaned to himself.**_

_**Then, a sudden earsplitting headache came over him. He clutched his hair, frantically pulling at the strands. He shut his eyes tight, willing the pain to go away. It was excruciating.**_

"_**Now will you listen to me?" the mocking voice of a girl said again. "I have powers. I have no true form just yet, since you have destroyed me. I need you to willingly give me your soul, or the soul of a human being that I thrive in – something that I desire the most."**_

"_**SHUT UP!" he shouted to himself.**_

"_**If you are not willing to give me form, then I shall take one of your precious nakama, and make them mine…"**_

"_**NO!" he said. "You won't touch them! Not ever!"**_

"_**You know who I like the most, right?" she said. "The one my previous owner Aizen Sousuke liked? I remember her so well. Wonderful orange hair, warm gray eyes, beautiful face… innocence and purity."**_

"_**How DARE you!" he whispered in a strangled voice.**_

"_**Inoue Orihime," she whispered. "That fragile body screaming your name in ecstasy, in that passionate night. I want her pure soul. And I know you also want her. Perhaps again?"**_

"_**NO!!!"**_

* * *

_**  
**_

"You're finally here," Shizuka said. "I was getting tired of waiting."

"Let Daisuke out," Ichigo growled. "I won't let you destroy our life further."

He drew Zangetsu out, poised and ready to strike.

Shizuka chuckled. "If you harm me, Daisuke is going to die…"

"No, please, no…" Orihime pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

"You know, Inoue-san," she said playfully, "it wouldn't have been like this. If Kurosaki-san gave you willingly to me."

Orihime froze. _She's making it my fault._

"Don't listen to her, Orihime," Ichigo said. "I will protect you. Every single one of you. I will protect you without fail."

"Dad," Daisuke said. "Don't worry about me. Let's just find a way to get her. I know you can stop her."

Ichigo smiled at the young boy's optimism.

Shizuka laughed, a high, cold laugh that made the hairs at the back of their heads stand.

"No one can stop me," she said. "I'm sure you didn't forget my abilities. Total hypnosis. I can also adapt to the strengths of the people that I have already fought with. I know yours and Inoue Orihime's abilities all too well now. You cannot defeat me."

"Let's see about that," Ichigo said, lunging forward.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" he yelled.

The beam of black and crimson light hurtled towards Shizuka, who deflected it with her hands. Her pale lips twisted in a cruel smile.

"I told you," she said.

Orihime rushed towards Daisuke, summoning Souten Kisshun to surround the barrier of energy.

"What are you trying to do mom?" Daisuke asked. "You can't break that, let alone HEAL it."

Orihime managed a strangled laugh. "I'm not healing it, Daisuke. The nature of Shun Shun Rikka is rejection. I am rejecting the existence of this object."

She frowned in concentration, feeling the waves of energy overwhelming her. Her arms were stinging. It was as if the energy was traveling towards her arms, preventing her from doing what she was doing.

She groaned in pain. The electrifying strength of the field was starting to take its effect on her.

"Mom!" Daisuke yelled. "Stop it mom!"

Orihime saw, in a haze of pain that blocked her eyes that the barrier was dissolving fast.

"Daisuke," she whispered. "Jump out of the barrier as soon as it gets to a level easy for you to jump out."

Daisuke nodded. And when the barrier was near his waist, he jumped outside, clinging to Orihime and hugging her frantically.

Orihime breathed heavily as she patted her son's head. "We have to hide for the moment," she whispered.

"Mom, I'll bring you to a safe place," Daisuke replied, supporting Orihime with all the strength he could muster. "I'll help dad."

"No!" Orihime scolded him. "Something might happen to you. Trust your father."

"But look!" Daisuke said, pointing at the scene of the fight above them.

Orihime lifted her head and looked. Ichigo was being battered by Shizuka. The young girl was smiling, her cold eyes filled with mirth and vengeance. She raced a pale hand.

"Now's the time for you to forcefully take me within you," Shizuka whispered.

"NO!!!" Orihime yelled.

* * *

"_**Let me have her again… for real, and forever," Kyouka Suigetsu whispered in his ear.**_

_**Ichigo was watching Orihime from afar, amidst the hustle and bustle of their classroom. Her warmth and energy never fails to surprise him. Her ability to cope up with the things in her life amazed him. It was like the blood and gore of the Winter War disappeared in her presence. She was like the everlasting, divine sun.**_

_**The memories of that night – so wonderful and poignant. But he had to leave. He had to leave her. This frightening monster wanted her.**_

"_**You love her, Kurosaki?" Kyouka Suigetsu said again. "All the more reason we should have her."**_

"_**Shut up!" he said.**_

"_**Did you say something Kurosaki?" Ishida asked, eyeing him with a wary expression.**_

_**Ichigo reddened. "No."**_

_**No one can know about this lunacy now. This is dangerous, he thought.**_

"_**All the more dangerous if I don't have her," Kyouka Suigetsu said. "I need her powers to bring my original form back. If you can't come closer to her, I'll take over you, and I'll make her do it forcefully."**_

_**Ichigo trembled as another headache overwhelmed his body. He blacked out.**_

_**Minutes later, he snapped out of his trance, and everybody was staring at him.**_

"_**What're you looking at?" he asked, agitated.**_

"_**Kurosaki, are you okay?" Ishida asked, anxiety on his face.**_

"_**Why? What happened?"**_

"_**You just acted… strange," he replied.**_

"_**What strange?" Ichigo asked in agitation.**_

_**Ishida remained silent, as if he was compelled not to tell. **_

"_**I just made you cool, idiot," Kyouka Suigetsu said. "Made you call that Ishida guy weird names… even cursed him."**_

_**The voice laughed in his head.**_

_**Ichigo groaned. "Ishida," he said. "Sorry about that. I was – not myself."**_

"_**I see," Ishida said. "I think you should go to Urahara-san."**_

_**Ichigo froze. Nothing escapes Ishida.**_

"_**You can't bear it all alone, Kurosaki," Ishida added, watching Ichigo leave.**_

* * *

_**  
**_

**That's it. :D**

"_**The beginning of anxiety is the end of faith and the beginning of faith is the end of anxiety."**_

_**- George Mueller - **_


	23. Chapter 23

**Another rapid update. I know you all deserve this after the long wait…**

**If you didn't see, please look back at the previous chapter since I made some changes in it. Because I committed what many of you would call an epic fail. Rofl.. Thanks to Blitch for commenting on this. :D**

**Here it is… ******

**[Curse Bleach Asylum for keeping me away from my fics. LMAO.]**

Chapter 23

Unwanted

"_If you don't give her to me, I'm gonna kill her," Kyouka Suigetsu said. "You know I can take over you any time. The lapses you had for the past hour? That was because of me."_

_Ichigo said nothing. This unwanted thing in his mind was constantly pestering him. He didn't want to be bothered. He didn't want Orihime to be harmed. Heck, if anything happened to her because of him, he would never forgive himself._

_He loved her._

"_I know you love her," the evil voice floated within him again. "So, give her to me and we'll all be happy."_

"_No," he said, pulling out a suitcase and throwing clothes in._

"_What are you doing?" the voice asked._

"_Keeping Orihime from you," Ichigo answered._

"_Even in the farthest recesses of this globe, you can't make me stay away from Orihime," she replied confidently. "I'm going to take over you and bring you back to Japan. I'm going to seduce her, and force her to return me to my original form. That ability of hers is the only key."_

"_No," he said to himself. "I'm going to lock you up, whatever you are. I did the same for my hollow, I will do it again."_

"_Oh I'm not quite the same as your hollow," Kyouka Suigetsu said. "I can control you anytime. Notice that your hollow is surprisingly quiet when I'm around."_

"_DAD!" Ichigo called out, walking outside of his room and into their living room._

"_Are you sure of what you're doing, son?" Isshin asked._

_Ichigo looked at Isshin seriously. The old man knew of his situation even though he didn't tell him. This was like the same situation with the Vizards. Only this time, it was more serious. He needed to save Orihime from himself._

"_Definitely," Ichigo answered. "I'm sorry I have to do this. Please tell Yuzu and Karin when they get home."_

"_Okay," Isshin said. "I hope you're not doing things too suddenly._

_Ichigo didn't answer and moved away. With a quick word to his friends and a hasty farewell, he was gone. To America. Leaving Orihime sooner than he expected._

_It was for her sake anyway._

* * *

_  
_

"So what now, huh, Kurosaki?" Shizuka said mockingly. "Are you still refusing to give me Inoue Orihime?"

"What do you want from me?!" Orihime yelled from the ground, her arms around Daisuke and managing to stand up despite the damage she took.

"No…" Ichigo gasped, blood gushing out of his mouth as he said so. "Leave them out of this. It's me that you want…"

"No, not quite, Kurosaki," Shizuka said, descending and gliding towards Orihime and Daisuke. "Don't tell me that you forgot who the person I truly desire is."

"What do you want from mommy?" Daisuke said, his voice quivering slightly.

Shizuka's lips twisted in a horrible smile. "Her powers, young man."

"What about them?" Orihime said defiantly, putting Daisuke behind her.

"Lend them to me, heal me… give me back my katana form… my true form," Shizuka said, moving nearer.

"Never," Orihime said. "I won't let you spread evil again."

"Is that so?" Shizuka said as she raised a hand.

A great roaring sound erupted from out of nowhere. Ichigo was in his Vizard form, cutting through Shizuka's back.

Shizuka screamed as purple blood spewed out from her back. Her eyes, wide with shock, dissolved as she suddenly disappeared.

"Is she gone?" Orihime asked.

"No," Ichigo said, in his double-identity voice. "She's still here."

"Where is…?" Orihime said, but stopped. Her eyes suddenly turned to a deep shade of purple. Her mouth riveted and turned to a twisted smile. She looked at Ichigo.

"Hurt me now," Orihime spoke, in a voice that belonged to none other than Shizuka.

"No…" Ichigo whispered. "Get out of her NOW!"

Orihime laughed, her hand shooting out and grasping Daisuke's neck, trying to strangle him. "I'm going to kill this boy. I'm going to kill him… then I'm going to get rid of you. And using this body, I'll make this stupid woman heal me."

"M-mom," Daisuke whispered, his eyes widening in shock.

"Daisuke!" Ichigo yelled. He made furious moves towards Orihime, who was being controlled by Shizuka. But he couldn't. He could hurt both of them.

"You low bitch," Ichigo spat.

"Yes," Shizuka said. "I am low. I realized that I can possess any human being's body after I fed on your insane reiatsu. And I tried Orihime's… it worked!"

Shizuka cackled, her fingers tightening more around Daisuke's neck.

"M-mom," Daisuke said, finding it hard to breathe. "Get a hold of yourself."

* * *

"_Now what?" Kyouka Suigetsu asked, as they arrived at the airport in the US._

"_Shut up," he thought._

"_I'm gonna make you return to Japan anyway. And I'm gonna kill Orihime," the voice continued, laughing hard._

_Ichigo frowned. I have to do something now._

_For the following days, he sought the help of the shinigami who can help him suppress the evil entity within him. He was glad that he had found them only four days after his arrival. He started training, fighting hard to control Kyouka Suigetsu._

_The voice wasn't showing itself. And this made Ichigo more relaxed. But it wasn't time to fully relax yet. He needed more time to work. And he needed to get his mind off the things that he left in Japan - for him to get the closure and change he wanted._

_Weeks later…_

_He received a call from Orihime._

_His heart skipped a beat as he heard her voice once again. He missed her so badly, and she had no idea what torment she put him through as he was listening to his worry-stricken voice._

"_I told you to go back," the unwanted voice erupted from within him._

_DAMN! He thought to himself. He hadn't heard from this thing for weeks, and now, with Orihime's voice, it was activated once again._

_In his haste, all he could think of and say was this,_

"_Last night was a mistake, Inoue," he said, and he added more stupid things to that._

_He heard a suppressed sob, and the line went dead._

* * *

_  
_

_**What's going on? Orihime groaned, getting a hold of herself.**_

_**She opened her eyes… she was in a dark place.**_

_**She heard a voice, laughing. It surrounded the entire interior of where she was now. She looked closer.**_

_**  
It was like she was in the essence of her being. She could feel herself moving, but it was like she wasn't attached to her body - as if some entity was controlling her from far away, preventing her from moving at her own will.**_

_**And as she approached a more outward look, she realized that Kyouka Suigetsu had taken over her.**_

_**And now she was strangling Daisuke.**_

_**NO! She yelled to herself. No, please… let go!**_

_**My arm… it won't move, she sobbed to herself.**_

_**She fought hard, trying to concentrate. She saw Daisuke's face contorted in pain, his eyes already out of focus.**_

_**NO!!! She screamed.**_

* * *

_**  
**_

"I'll get rid of this boy and – " Shizuka said, and she abruptly stopped.

Her grip on Daisuke loosened and the boy fell from her grasp, falling to the floor and coughing uncontrollably, gasping for hair.

"Daisuke!" Ichigo yelled, running towards Daisuke.

"Don't resist me, you bitch," Shizuka was saying. "I'll kill you!"

Ichigo looked at Orihime in worry. She was trying to fight off Kyouka Suigetsu with her own will.

Shizuka was tearing at Orihime's hair, like she was losing it. She screamed, a high, piercing scream that made their ears chill.

"NO!!!" she yelled. "I'll kill you, along with me, if that's the last thing I'll do."

Blood gushed out of Orihime's mouth. She clawed at her arms, ripping her skin as more blood came. Shizuka's voice was screaming, along with Orihime's painful cries. She was trying to kill Orihime using her powers. She was taking away Orihime's life...

Ichigo ran towards her and held her arms firmly, preventing her from hurting herself, but Orihime was still bleeding from her mouth.

"I – I'm going to kill you… inside," Shizuka was gasping.

"Dammit, Orihime!" Ichigo yelled, uncontrollable tears running down his face from the feeling of helplessness sweeping over him. "Don't do this to me… please…"

"I – I won't… Ichigo," Orihime said.

And in a burst of orange light, Orihime's body lay motionless in Ichigo's arms.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He looked at Orihime in a painfully blank expression.

_Is she alive? _He thought…

_**Yeah King, **_**his hollow said, **_**I can still feel a bit of her reiatsu.**_

Ichigo put her softly down the ground as Daisuke ran towards his mother, crying.

"Protect your mother," Ichigo said. "I'm going to kill Kyouka Suigetsu."

Shizuka was now above them, grinning widely. "She thought she could kill me, eh? No… not yet. I'll still have you."

But she was halted when the sudden rumbling of the earth and the suffocating air engulfed her. She looked down.

Ichigo was in his full Hollow form, screaming that unearthly sound. It was a battle cry that screamed all his sadness and loathing for the creature before him.

He could hear Daisuke's eyes and he had seen Orihime's blood being spilled before him. It was enough for him to snap out of his senses and make him win.

It was time to end their suffering and be together once again.

Shizuka's eyes widened. "What?! What're you doing?!"

Ichigo didn't speak. He lunged at Shizuka. And with one swift attack, she was gone.

* * *

**Done for now! :D**

**Thanks for those who reviewed and will review! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**To everyone – thank you so much for the reviews and continuous support. Now I will try to update my fics as much as I can, since I have some time in my hands. I have been awfully busy.**

**Here it is, my brand new chapter.**

Chapter 24

Saving Me

"Mommy…" Daisuke said, holding Orihime. He observed her face, which seemed to have lost most of its color. He didn't understand. Why did this have to happen to their family?

His gaze averted to his father, who was hovering a couple of meters above them, checking for signs of that monstrous creature who threatened to rip their family apart.

_No. It already did tear up my family apart. And I could do nothing about it right now, _Daisuke thought. Tears escaped from the young boy's eyes again.

Orihime's breathing was shallow, you could barely notice it if you weren't the one touching her. Her heart beat was lax… it was all wrong.

But Daisuke waited patiently. He knew his mom would come through. She was a very strong woman.

"Mommy, please, open your eyes," Daisuke whispered.

* * *

_Was that monster the reason why you left me Ichigo? Why you said all those mean words? Orihime thought, withdrawing to the farthest recesses of her subconscious. She was too weak to get out and try to move. Kyouka Suigetsu has drained her spiritual force and took out quite a lot of blood._

_She knew in the past that somehow, there was something going on with Ichigo that made him leave abruptly – that made him change his character rapidly. But she didn't know what to think back then._

_She was ready now…_

_She heard a sob._

"_Mommy, please, open your eyes."_

* * *

Ichigo descended to the ground, a bit shaken of what happened. He saw Daisuke crying, clutching Orihime's unresponsive body in his small arms.

It struck him how similar this situation was to his – several years ago…

The young Kurosaki Ichigo, clutching Kurosaki Masaki, his mother – forcing her to open her eyes, crying helplessly.

Same auburn hair cascading beautifully, with a small boy with bright orange hair clutching desperately for her.

Both were the women he loved dearly. And now he had a son.

He wasn't going to lose this one again.

No, not ever.

"Daisuke," he said, tapping the young boy's shoulder. "The monster's gone."

Daisuke looked up at him with determined eyes, "Dad, please, rescue mom."

Ichigo picked Orihime up effortlessly and kneeled down.

"Daisuke, ride on my back," he commanded. "Hold on firmly. This is going to be a fast ride."

Daisuke nodded, hopping on his father's back.

In a whirl, Daisuke felt that they were flying through the air.

He recognized the buildings of Karakura Town a they descended. He took a peek at his mother's unconscious form and said a silent prayer.

Daisuke observed that his father seemed to have no trouble carrying two people at once and flying at a speed in which the young boy couldn't even recognize the surroundings. Everything was a blur, and Daisuke would occasionally feel his father's foot alight on a roof or a post, the only material things he could see.

And he felt really proud of his father. He knew he could protect him and his mother – always and forever.

"Where are we going, dad?" Daisuke asked.

"To an old friend's," Ichigo said. "He can heal your mom."

"Okay dad," Daisuke responded.

They finally reached an old building, in which no one seemed to live.

Ichigo yelled, "SHINJI!!! SHINJI!!!"

No answer.

"Dammit Shinji, I need your help now!!!" he yelled again.

After a minute, a man with yellow hair that hung around his face came out, a bored and annoyed expression on his face. He was accompanied by a huge man with pink hair.

"What the fuck is – " Hirako Shinji said, then shot one glance at the form carried by Ichigo in his arms.

"Open the barrier, Hacchi," he quickly commanded.

The big man did so, and let Ichigo come in, an interested Daisuke tailing him.

"Please, heal Orihime, Hacchi," Ichigo said desperately.

"No need to tell me, Kurosaki-san," Ushoda Hachigen responded. They quickly went down the Vizard's personal training grounds.

"LISA!!!" Shinji said. "Emergency! Get a futon here this instant!"

Lisa looked over them in a second and disappeared. When she appeared, she now carried beddings and laid them out for Orihime to lie down.

Ichigo put Orihime carefully as Hacchi now started to perform his task.

"What bullshit did you do now, Kurosaki?" Shinji asked. "Doing this to my first love, my lovely Orihime… what happened?"

A laugh escaped from Daisuke. Shinji's gaze averted to the small person accompanying Ichigo, noticing him for the first time.

"Why the heck did you bring a kid – " he said, then stopped. He moved closer to the two of them.

Ichigo grimaced as Shinji looked from Ichigo, to the boy, then back to him again. His expression changed from curiosity to something else.

"Is this boy your…?" Shinji started.

"His son, you dickhead!!!" a voice said, whacking Shinji's head with a sandal.

"OWWW!!!" Shinji yelled, massaging the back of his head. "What did you do that for?!"

"For being such a stupid asshole," Hiyori said. "What's the matter Ichigo, knocked up Orihime eh?"

Ichigo reddened. "Stop using foul language in front of my son – "

"It's okay dad. I won't try to imitate," Daisuke said with slight amusement in his voice.

Ichigo looked down in surprise as Kensei approached them.

"Smart kid," he commented. "Clearly got it from his mother."

Ichigo's face contorted as he suppressed his annoyance. His gaze flickered to a sobbing Shinji who was saying words like, 'God, why did you let someone like Kurosaki touch my Orihime???' and 'My first love… why Kurosaki?!'

He was shut up from his tirade when both Lisa and Hiyori smacked him in the head.

"Shut up, Shinji," Lisa said. "Or Hacchi won't be able to heal your Orihime if he can't concentrate."

"Fuck face," Hiyori said.

Daisuke rushed to Hacchi's side and took a peek of the orange glow that surrounded her body.

"Hey, that looks a lot like mommy's power," he commented.

The huge man chuckled. "Yes, but your mommy is more powerful in this technique."

"Yeah, it's amazing how she can do those things," Daisuke said. "Can you heal her, Mister?"

"I can only take out much of the damage," Hacchi said. "When she's awake, she can completely finish the job."

"But she'll be okay, right?" Daisuke asked once again.

Hacchi smiled at how much this young boy was like Ichigo – always wanted to be sure of the safety of the people he holds dearest.

"Yes," Hacchi responded. "She will be."

"Thank you very much, Mister," the boy replied with a smile.

"Call me Hacchi, young man," Hacchi said.

"I'm Daisuke," he added.

"Oi, Kurosaki," Rose said from behind Hacchi and Daisuke. "How come your son smiles a lot?"

"Yeah, it's sorta weird seeing a smile on someone who looks exactly like you, dickhead," Hiyori said, grinning.

"Fuck off you," Ichigo retorted angrily.

"And now you say bad language in front of me dad," Daisuke said.

The Vizards laughed as Ichigo reddened incredulously.

"Smart kid," Shinji commented.

Ichigo glowed with pride as he looked at Daisuke. He was relieved that Orihime would be alright.

She had to be alright.

* * *

"I think you'll be staying over for tonight," Lisa said. "Hacchi told me that the healing process is going to take the whole night.

Ichigo nodded. He watched as Daisuke played with Mashiro, the boy chasing the older girl with quick steps.

When suddenly, Daisuke disappeared.

Ichigo's eyes widened along with Lisa's. Just then, Daisuke reappeared and caught Mashiro, jumping on the latter's back and laughing carelessly.

"Your son can do shunpo?" Lisa asked in shock.

Ichigo said nothing and went to Daisuke. He then remembered his son holding a zanpakutou the day he rescued the boy from a Hollow.

"Daisuke!" he called out.

The young boy turned; a questioning expression on his face.

"You can flash step?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, yeah," Daisuke answered. "Oh yeah! I haven't showed it to you yet!"

The boy disappeared and reappeared behind Ichigo, yelling "Boo!"

Ichigo laughed at this. "When did you learn that?" he asked.

"The morning before coming to the beach with mom," Daisuke responded. "I even have a zanpakutou!"

Ichigo smiled with pride. "Can you release it for me?"

Daisuke grinned. "Sure!"

* * *

**That's it for now! =) I can update soon, though. You can count on that! You'll have more on Daisuke's powers in the next chapter!**

**Read and review please! =)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed… sooo love you all. And I'm sorry for the late update again.**

**Special thanks to Blitch, for remaining to be a fan a faithful supporter. I'm trying my best! :D**

**And I will be updating Bloody Banquet soon, and I will be posting a new Bleach fan fic entitled "Sen no Yoru o Koete". Please read it! Totally manga-related, I think. ROFL**

**Here goes,**

Chapter 25

In Bliss and In Pain

Daisuke smiled at Ichigo, who was looking at him in an encouraging way. Somehow he wanted to make his father proud of him, and show off.

The young boy laughed slightly at this thought, which earned him a perplexed gaze from his father. "Nothing dad," he said.

"Go on little boy," Shinji said, grinning. "I know you're better than this old man of yours."

Ichigo laughed. "Go on," he said.

Daisuke frowned in concentration, as a katana appeared out of nowhere in his hands.

_Amazing, _Ichigo thought. _I remember that I could only call out Zangetsu in my shinigami form. Daisuke can even have his zanpakutou as a human, what's more he can make it disappear and reappear at will._

"Don't be so shocked Ichigo," Shinji interrupted, as if reading his thoughts. "We can use our zanpakutous even in our gigais. So, maybe your boy can do the same."

Ichigo nodded. Daisuke was indeed a similar case.

"Arise," Daisuke said. "Shukaku."

Ichigo was stunned as a blade of the purest gold covered the formerly plain katana, generating a twin of a deep ruby. It was a twin sword, joined together by a fine diamond chain that had spikes on it.

"WOW!!!" Mashiro said excitedly. "Looks good enough to sell!"

"Shut it, Mashiro," Kensei said, looking at the immature woman with condescending eyes.

"Kensei, you meaaaanieee~" Mashiro said.

Daisuke laughed, "Well, Mashiro-neesan, it looks a bit expensive," he said.

Ichigo was amazed. At such a young age, Daisuke has his own zanpakutou. This was probably the reason why he was saying to Orihime, in that fateful encounter in the beach, that he could fight. He had a zanpakutou.

"Do you know how to use this, boy?" Love asked, clearly amazed.

"Love, don't pressure the boy," Rose said, shaking his head slightly.

Then in a second, someone flash stepped towards Daisuke, aiming a rather dangerous kick at the boy.

Ichigo moved, but saw, to his relief and shock, that Daisuke was able to block the attack with his zanpakutou.

The attacker was Hiyori.

"Damn you, Hiyori!" Ichigo yelled. "What are you playing at?!"

Hiyori chuckled, "Let's see what this little boy of yours got."

Daisuke grinned, much to Ichigo's surprise. "Don't worry dad, I'm sure I won't get hurt."

"Really, now?" Hiyori said, pressing her foot harder on Daisuke's zanpakutou. "You're really cocky, like your dickhead of a father!"

Daisuke moved his zanpakutou in a slash and disappeared.

Now this time, Ichigo was sweating to the roots of his head.

He had never been so worried. He wanted to strangle Hiyori for doing this. He started to move when a hand stopped him.

It was Shinji.

"Watch," Shinji said, looking at Hiyori as Daisuke appeared behind her. "Daisuke seems to be having fun."

Ichigo paused and looked at Daisuke's expression.

The boy looked entertained, and there was a determined look on his face that reminded him of someone.

Himself.

"Nice shunpo!" Mashiro called out. "You're sooo cute, Daisuke-kun!!!"

Hiyori aimed a punch at Daisuke's face with Daisuke deflecting it with his hands as he clutched on to his zanpakutou. He used the chains to trap Hiyori's hand as he swung and aimed a kick to the woman's grinning face.

Hiyori ducked and tumbled backwards, freeing herself from the chains. But her eyes suddenly went wide when her hand started to shine, turning into something that looked like a diamond.

"Shit," she cursed. Then she grinned at the little boy who was smiling slightly in front of her. "What's this?"

"One of Shukaku's techniques," Daisuke answered. "When a part of you gets bound by the chain, it turns to diamond. You can't move that hand now, Hiyori-san."

Hiyori chuckled. "That's a tricky zanpakutou you have there. You can undo this, right?"

Daisuke grinned. "If I wanted to."

The woman just grinned wider as she drew out her zanpakutou and lunged at Daisuke, her damaged hand hanging loosely at her side.

Ichigo was amazed. He remembered the first time he wielded a zanpakutou. He didn't have a strategy, only the will to protect – to fight. He fought with his instincts and the skills he picked up here and there. And he gradually became stronger.

But Daisuke was different. His son managed to outwit a former Vice-captain and a Vizard. Sure, Hiyori was taking it easy on Daisuke, but Hiyori's current level while fighting with the boy was clearly that of a seated officer. And Daisuke fought with strategy, managing to incapacitate an opponent's body part without so much as a wink of doubt, like he had a plan for everything.

Ichigo saw it in the way his brows were furrowed together in concentration as he dodged and blocked Hiyori's attacks and countered with his own. It was like seeing both his and Ishida's fighting styles.

Right now, Hiyori was hurling a series of slashes and kicks on Daisuke. The boy rolled over, quick to react. Ichigo caught his breath in nervousness when a heavy blow from Hiyori's zanpakutou cracked the ground, only inches away from a barely spared Daisuke. He was barely stopping himself from attacking the blonde bitch and defending his son.

"That was so cool!" Daisuke said, looking at the hole beside him, laughing in a carefree manner.

Hiyori laughed along, "Well, you ain't seen nothing yet!"

Kensei chuckled. "Your son seems to be enjoying himself quite a lot."

Ichigo couldn't nod. He was very proud alright, but he was afraid out his guts. _What if Daisuke got hurt? More importantly, what would Orihime say when he saw Daisuke now?_

"GANBATTE, DAISUKE!!!" a voice yelled from behind them.

To Ichigo's shock, it was Orihime.

She was already standing, walking towards them. Hacchi was rushing close to her, grumbling words like, "Wait, Inoue-dono, I'm not done yet!"

Ichigo stared incredulously at Orihime as she walked slowly towards them, her eyes twinkling with pride and something he couldn't' quite identify as she watched her son fight with an experienced warrior.

"Orihime!" Ichigo yelled. "What're you doing?! You're supposed to be resting!"

"Hai, hai, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said, giggling slightly, but she didn't heed his warning, instead she said, "Go, go, Daisuke!"

Ichigo heard Daisuke's laugh erupt from afar, filled with joy that his mother was okay now. And there was a change in the boy's moves, as if he was inspired by the presence of this radiant woman who was trying her best to stand up.

"I'll win for you mom!" Daisuke called out, flash stepping out of the way as Hiyori sent a kidou spell at him.

"You better, or else you won't have a taste of my famous wasabi again," Orihime called back, giggling.

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. The woman who bore his child was there, standing and cheering as if nothing happened, watching their son fight. The two were even kidding around.

He felt a warm sensation within him. He felt like he wanted to gather them both into his arms and admit how much of a fool he was for letting them slip from his grasp. He should have stayed, no matter what the circumstance. He was weak enough to let Kyouka Suigetsu frighten him. And now look at what those years of cowardice has brought him.

"Stop worrying, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said, looking at him with gentle eyes. "I'm fine, and Daisuke's doing more than fine."

"Teach me some of those magic tricks some time, Hiyori-san!" Daisuke said.

Hiyori tsk-ed. She noticed that Daisuke seemed to be dodging her attacks in circles, as if he was making a pattern and directing her somewhere.

When Daisuke smiled again with a wise glint in his eyes, Hiyori knew.

"Crap," she said.

"Sand storm," Daisuke said in a hushed manner.

Hiyori stared as the footsteps Daisuke made to avoid her glowed, and the solid ground beneath her soften. The golden blade of Daisuke's zanpakutou was glowing as the earth beneath Hiyori's feet turned to sand and swirl all around her, engulfing her in an avalanche of sand and dust.

But, Hiyori had experience on her side. She drew her Hollow mask out, blasting a Cero to dissolve Daisuke's attack.

"Okay okay, stop," Shinji said, halting the two. "Don't get so pumped up, Hiyori. This boy made you draw your zanpakutou _and _your Hollow mask."

Hiyori grinned. "Yeah," she replied, removing the mask. "Surprised he wasn't scared at all."

"Daddy's got a mask too, I saw it," Daisuke replied.

"Good job, kiddo," Hiyori said, patting Daisuke's head. "Your little tricks and your friggin' zanpakutou almost got me there."

"You just have to admit you're fuckin' weak, Hiyori," Shinji muttered.

A nerve ticked in Hiyori's forehead as she glanced at Shinji, murder flashing in her eyes, "What the fuck did you say, Shinji?!"

Shinji ignored her and moved as far away as possible, but not before Hiyori threw her sandal at the back of his head, which made him fall face first to the ground.

"OWWW!!!" Shinji yelled.

"Mommy!" Daisuke said, ignoring the two quarrelling adults behind him.

Daisuke flew to Orihime's open arms, as gently as the excited boy possibly can. Ichigo looked at the poignant scene before him as Orihime kissed Daisuke's forehead and rubbed his cheeks lovingly.

"You did well, Daisuke," she said, eyes shining with love.

Daisuke's chocolate eyes filled with tears as he hugged Orihime tighter. "But I couldn't protect you mommy. I'm sorry. I'll work harder."

"You don't have to, Daisuke," Orihime said, smiling as she hugged her son back. "It's a mother's duty to protect her child, no matter what it costs. Don't ever forget that. So, don't blame yourself, okay?"

Ichigo was struck by what Orihime said. It sounded like something his mother would say… something that Kurosaki Masaki would have said if ever she had the chance to talk to her son when Ichigo grieved over her death and blamed himself.

And he remembered vaguely, in that fateful encounter with the Grand Fisher – his mother's face.

A face that what etched now in Orihime's expression – loving, warm and gentle.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

He desired her.

He cared for her.

He loved her.

He _loves _her.

He approached Orihime and Daisuke and said, in a voice choked with emotion that didn't seem to belong to him, "Why are you looking for someone to protect you?"

Orihime and Daisuke looked at Ichigo in an identically curious expression.

"You don't have to worry about each other, I'm here," Ichigo said, moving closer, placing a hand on Orihime's and Daisuke's shoulders. "I will always protect you. Always and forever."

Orihime couldn't speak. She wanted to, but she couldn't. Her throat was choked up by something she couldn't quite explain, and she felt tears sting threateningly at the back of her eyes. She looked into Ichigo's chocolate eyes, assessing their sincerity.

But there was nothing to be assessed. She knew Ichigo quite well. Whenever he vowed, promised, or said something out loud, he was making a promise to himself and a reassurance to the people around him.

She remembered him doing so in his past fights – with Kuchiki Byakuya, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, and Ulquiorra Schiffer… even with Aizen Sousuke.

This was the man he fell in love with. One who would sacrifice everything for the people he loved. With every breath he labored to take and every drop of blood he dared to waste – over and over, he would try to fight.

And vowing to protect her and their son was something Orihime never dreamed Ichigo would do. _Well, I never gave him the chance…_

But she hoped inside her that the pain of the past would be over now. They could start a new life.

Ichigo and Daisuke would be father and son.

And Ichigo and her would be…

_What?_

"Will you?" Daisuke asked. "Will you protect us, dad?"

Ichigo smiled down and gazed into Daisuke's innocent eyes. "Of course," he replied.

Daisuke gave a whoop of laughter and jumped, hugging Ichigo by the neck as the boy dangled. Ichigo's arms went around his son's small figure and embraced him, longing for this moment.

"Thank you, Ichigo," Orihime said, tears falling from her eyes.

Ichigo looked at her in surprise. He slowly put Daisuke down and went near her, cupping her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"I will never leave you again," he said. "No matter what."

He bent his head down and captured the lips he so longed for.

A dawn of a new beginning – a rekindling of the memorable and blissful past. No more pain. A bright future.

* * *

**That's it for now! :D No, this is not the ending yet. Heehee. Still more to come! :D**

**R&R!!! [Ok! Edited for the sake of Blitch! Thanks for reminding me that I wanted to change the name-calling. LMAO]**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks again for the reviews, and as I have said before, there is still a long way to go for this fan fic, so I hope you all continue supporting it. I wasn't able to update for the past days because it has been hell week for me, and being a really busy student isn't helping. D:**

Chapter 26

Halcyon Days

Orihime closed her eyes as Ichigo's lips touched hers. He owned a place where all her thoughts seemed to be in turbulence, yet in peace… where her uncertainties and certainties lie in waiting silence. And in a kiss, all of those emotions long buried come back in a suffocating avalanche that was painful, yet pleasant.

His lips were warm – oh so warm, claiming hers with longing and something else… _love? _She was familiar of that emotion, and somehow, in that electrifying kiss of Ichigo, she was feeling those sparks. Fireworks, more of, and her body melted into his waiting embrace.

She felt his deep chuckle from his throat and his triumphant smile against her lips when she started kissing him back, opening her mouth to let his tongue explore her palate.

No more memories, this was the present. They would be living it now.

Ichigo felt his body harden when Orihime started teasing his tongue with hers, drawing back and flitting forward.

"Oi," a voice said, "if you're making out, take it somewhere. You're corrupting the boy _and _us."

Ichigo broke away, frowning deeply as Orihime blushed scarlet.

It was Lisa.

"Shut up, you perverted woman," Ichigo grumbled. "You're the one with the porn manga."

Lisa smiled in a twisted way. "Have you forgotten that you borrowed some of it during your training here?"

Ichigo reddened. "I DID NOT!"

He huffed to himself and his eyes went back to Orihime, who was now crouched over to a grinning Daisuke.

Daisuke looked up at his father and gave him a thumbs-up.

Ichigo winked at his son just as Orihime stared at him in question. He shrugged at her.

"What is it now?" Orihime asked, raising a brow.

"Let's go home," Ichigo proclaimed, ignoring her question.

"Home?" Daisuke asked excitedly. "I wanna go home too."

Orihime nodded. "We should," she said. "We had enough excitement for this day."

"Shinji," Ichigo said, turning to a quarrelling Shinji and Hiyori.

The two stopped and the Vizards moved towards the family who were together.

"We gotta go back now," Ichigo said. "Thank you so much."

"Thank you very much, Hacchi-san," Orihime and Daisuke said together, smiling at the big man.

"My pleasure," Hacchi replied, giving them a broad grin.

"Take care, you little punk," Hiyori told Daisuke, then glared at Ichigo. "You better take care of your brat, useless dickhead."

"Bitch," Ichigo murmured.

"Get going already Ichigo," Shinji said in a cocky grin. "If ever your son feels something different, take him to us for training."

Ichigo aimed a kick at Shinji's face, the latter dodging it quickly. "He he," Shinji said. "Just kidding."

Ichigo turned and motioned for Orihime and Daisuke, "C'mon."

Orihime shook her head. _Some things never change, _she thought amusedly.

"Thank you!" Orihime said once more, bowing and following Ichigo, who was now carrying Daisuke.

Daisuke waved at the Vizards, who waved back.

"That damned kid sure knows how to pick a wife," Hiyori said, smirking.

"Well of course," Shinji said. "I'm quite disappointed, though. Inoue-san was my first love."

"Shithead," Hiyori said, punching Shinji's gut.

* * *

Orihime and Daisuke waited outside of the Vizard's lair as Ichigo went back and changed back to his human form.

When he came back, he was already in his black car. He was wearing something that seemed to be borrowed from Shinji – a brown coat and a collared shirt.

"Where did you get that car?" Orihime questioned, thinking that there wasn't enough time to get the car from where they left it hours ago.

"I asked Chad to bring it over," Ichigo replied simply.

He opened the door of the back of the car, motioning Daisuke inside. The boy happily skipped inside.

When Orihime was about to follow inside, Ichigo shut the door and went to the passenger seat beside the driver's. He opened it and looked at Orihime in invitation.

Orihime laughed slightly and followed him. As she was sitting down, she felt Ichigo's intense stare on her. She just looked forward, ignoring the heat coming up her neck.

The door shut beside her, and she looked on as Ichigo went to his own seat, bringing the engine to life and speeding away.

Orihime had nothing to say. She could still feel traces of Ichigo's warm lips on hers. She squirmed inside and clamped her legs together as she was feeling something _really _unusual.

She looked at Ichigo in the side of her eyes and observed the way the city lights played on his masculine face. The years had done him good. His masculine contours were a sight to behold. Orihime wanted to reach out and touch his furrowed brows, his soft, orange hair, his sharp nose and chin… and those wonderful, enticing lips…

And his intense eyes, which seemed to be gazing too in her direction.

_Oh… _Orihime thought in alarm as she saw that Ichigo also gave her a sideways glance. His deep chuckle brought her back to reality as she looked away, suddenly finding the outside view interesting.

_If only you knew, Orihime, _Ichigo thought. _How much I wanted to take you right now._

Ichigo could only concentrate on his driving to distract him from the emanating glow and warmth of the goddess beside him.

A yawn broke the two's tension as Orihime shifted on her seat and turned to the back seat, smiling with love as she looked at her sleepy son.

"Mommy," Daisuke muttered. "Can I sleep?"

"Of course you can," Orihime replied. "I'll just carry you inside the apartment."

Daisuke nodded and leaned his head to the seat, finally letting sleep claim him.

"It seemed like nothing happened," Orihime softly said.

"Nothing ever will happen," Ichigo said. "Nothing bad – ever again."

Orihime gently smiled at him and put a hand reassuringly on his arm.

Ichigo smiled at this.

Orihime realized what she was doing and quickly removed her wandering hand. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"'S okay," Ichigo said, grinning slightly.

After a few more minutes, Orihime noticed that the path they were taking wasn't towards her apartment. It was going into the center of Karakura – the bustling town.

"Hey," Orihime commented. "Where are we going?"

"To my place," Ichigo said simply.

"What?!" Orihime said in shock.

"Well, I live in a hotel," Ichigo said. "There are guards, I live on the penthouse, and it's pretty comfortable there. And besides, I can watch over you two."

Orihime blushed slightly. The thought of being in Ichigo's apartment with Daisuke gave her a quite nervous and exhilarated feeling.

_I wonder how Ichigo's room looks like, _she thought.

_**No! Bad Orihime! **_Another side of her contradicted.

Orihime shook her head slightly. She was going crazy.

They finally arrived to their destination.

Orihime's eyes stared in shock. Ichigo was staying in the finest hotel in town. She finally had a doze of realization. _Oh well, he was now rich after all._

But she glowed in pride inside, realizing how much Ichigo has achieved so far.

She observed Ichigo as he parked effortlessly, her lips curving in a proud smile.

Orihime went out of the car and saw Ichigo already picking up a sleeping Daisuke in his arms. She briefly wondered how it felt like once more, to be carried in those strong arms.

Her hands balled into tiny fists as she controlled her raging thoughts. She never thought that one kiss could leave her so… _turned on._

"Come on, Orihime," Ichigo said, looking back at her still form.

Orihime nodded automatically and followed Ichigo.

They were being greeted by the hotel staff, which seemed to know Ichigo and gave him another degree of respect than the other guests.

"Don't tell me you also own this place," Orihime mumbled.

Ichigo, who was a few steps in front of her, chuckled. She forgot that Ichigo had sharp hearing.

"Yeah," he replied nonchalantly.

They entered the elevator as the operator, a female, smiled at them.

Orihime observed that the woman's expression turned to an admiring one at the sight of Ichigo. But it turned to a questioning one as her eyes fell on Orihime and the little boy Ichigo was carrying.

Orihime rolled her eyes mentally. _I wonder what she's thinking, _she thought.

The elevator ride seemed to be a long way up. And she could feel Ichigo's warmth beside her – his scent wafting under her nose. It was wonderful, clearly an expensive cologne.

Her senses swirled. Now she knew…

She wanted him.

After all these years.

_Now you're finally admitting it, _her inner thoughts said.

Orihime giggled, unaware that she did it so out loud.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked, staring at her in amusement.

Orihime reddened brightly. "Nothing," she murmured.

The elevator doors opened, leading them to oak doors. Ichigo pulled out a card and swiped it.

The doors automatically opened as they a very wonderful and amazing sight welcomed Orihime.

It was a perfect suite, something she never imagined Ichigo would live in. The light was a shade near orange, reflecting on the expensive furniture beautifully.

It was also huge – larger than her apartment.

Ichigo was looking at Orihime in amusement. The innocent Orihime was there once again, her gray eyes reflecting the room around her in amazement.

Orihime felt Ichigo's eyes on hers and she looked at him with a smile, "This is a wonderful place!"

"Glad you like it," he replied, motioning across the room and into the corridor at the side, which seemed to lead to the rooms.

_The rooms, _Orihime thought.

She followed Ichigo and sighed in relief.

She counted and there were seven rooms. She was even a bit shocked that there could possibly be seven rooms in this singular suite. But then again, Ichigo had the whole floor to himself.

And it would be safer, because she could choose her own room. Or maybe a room with Daisuke.

She followed Ichigo into a room as he carried Daisuke. He put the boy down in the queen-sized bed and picked up the phone beside the bed.

"Bring me all of the boy's clothing in the hotel shop," he said firmly. "I need it within five minutes."

Orihime's eyes widened at the command he was giving.

"Daisuke doesn't need _that _much clothes," Orihime said.

"Consider it as a present," Ichigo said, looking at his sleeping son. "And besides, he needs a change of clothes."

Orihime's eyes gentled on the affection Ichigo was showing. He was staring at Daisuke as if he had seen a miracle, and his chocolate brown eyes were a wonderful sight to behold. As she was standing there, the doorbell rang.

_Had five minutes passed?_

Ichigo walked passed her, giving her another waft of his alluring scent. Orihime felt her knees weaken. She closed her eyes to steady her breath as she walked towards Daisuke's side, sitting at beside his sleeping form.

She kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Daisuke," she whispered.

"Hey," Ichigo said, carrying a pair of blue pajamas. "You can change Daisuke with these."

He gave her the pair, his hand slightly brushing hers. Orihime shuddered involuntarily at the contact and turned, giving her full attention on Daisuke.

Ichigo looked at her back, seeing her reaction. He smiled to himself and went out of the room.

"Call me when you're finished changing his clothes," he said.

"Okay," Orihime replied, softly propping Daisuke's back on the pile of pillows.

She changed his son's clothing with thoughts of conflict in her head. She was currently in Ichigo's suite. Her son was fast asleep, which left her _technically _alone with Ichigo. And her mind was filled with all these thoughts – thoughts that she shouldn't be thinking right now.

Orihime got up when she finished changing Daisuke's clothes and put the dirty ones in a basket near the bathroom.

She thought of rejoining Daisuke in the bed after she took a shower.

_But what about some clothes? _She thought briefly.

Then she remembered Ichigo saying something about a hotel shop. Since she brought some money, might as well buy some clothes.

"Ichigo!" she called out. "I'm gonna go out for a moment and buy some clothes, okay?"

Ichigo appeared from a room beside Daisuke's and looked at her in amusement.

"No need to do that Orihime," he said. "I have some clothes here which might fit you."

"Eh?!" Orihime said. "You have female - ?"

Then her voice died down. She remembered that Ichigo once had a fiancée. She couldn't help the sadness from reaching her eyes.

She wanted to refuse to wear something that woman wore before.

As if reading her thoughts Ichigo said, "Don't worry. Those clothes are new. Just ordered them while you were with Daisuke."

Orihime stared at him in surprise. He seemed to accomplish things in such a pace that left her in shock.

"Where do I find these clothes?" she asked.

"In the living room," Ichigo said. "They're in boxes."

"Where can I take a bath?"

She noticed that Ichigo looked away abruptly. "There," he pointed at the second door to her right.

"Thank you," she said, going to the living room.

She found a lot of boxes arranged neatly at the floor. She looked at the labels with surprise. They were all very expensive clothes.

She opened them one by one, seeing if there was something she could sleep in.

She opened the white box, and there was a night gown there, along with lace underwear to go underneath.

She blushed slightly and contemplated if she should wear them.

_Oh well. Ichigo's won't be able to see me in it anyway, _she thought.

_**I think your Ichigo bought that intentionally, **_her inner thoughts objected.

_As if he had the time to choose clothes for me. They were delivered!_

_**Those are clothes that should be seen!**_

Orihime blushed at her inner musings and suppressed her thoughts.

Should she? Would she do it?

Remembering Ichigo's heated kiss sent floods of tingling sensations in her, and her nether region was screaming in demand.

She huffed slightly and closed her eyes.

She picked up the white box and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Ichigo needed a cold shower.

A really cold one.

The thought that Orihime was in his suite thrilled him. He wanted nothing more than to pin her against the wall and make mad love to her, but he was hesitant.

But he saw the way she looked at him in the car, as if she was restraining herself from doing something. He had seen those smoldering gray eyes before… seven years ago.

The cold water hit his tense body, washing away the tension of this day's events. He needed time to think, and he was glad he had cooled down.

But he couldn't help but imagine Orihime's naked body under his hot touch…

And those sweet, sweet lips…

Ichigo groaned. This was going nowhere.

But he had to do something about it.

He wanted her.

Now.

* * *

Orihime couldn't bring herself to take a bath yet. She was still enraptured in her thoughts. She quickly went to Daisuke's room for a moment. She inhaled deeply.

_Okay… just take a bath already._

She opened the door and was surprised to see a wet and half-naked Ichigo fresh from the shower. He was apparently trying to go to the living room.

Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of his masculine form. Water tamed his unruly hair down, dripping to his finely chiseled face and to his neck. Down and down the drops fell to his sculpted chest and his toned shoulders and abs. Then down to narrow hips as to where the towel hugged his lower body, shielding Orihime's sight of something that might cause her to completely be stunned.

She squeaked slightly and ran past him, locking herself up in the bathroom he pointed to her.

Ichigo chuckled at this childish display of hers and shook his head. The way she stared at his body was forever etched in his head. It was a stare of want.

_If you want it Orihime, then come and get it, _he thought.

"Orihime," he called out carelessly. "I can't seem to find the keys for the other rooms. I think you should just go sleep in my room. You might disturb Daisuke if you sleep with him. We don't want that, do we?"

* * *

**That's it for now. :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Double update!**

Chapter 27

Halcyon Days (Part 2)

Orihime felt her body stiffen against the door as she heard Ichigo's voice from the other side of the hallway.

"_Orihime, I can't seem to find the keys for the other rooms. I think you should just go sleep in my room. You might disturb Daisuke if you sleep with him. We don't want that, do we?"_

_What the heck?! _She thought wildly.

It took her several minutes to move her stunned body.

She took in the bathroom's sight to calm her down. She opened the shower and let warm water massage her tensed body.

Ichigo clearly didn't want her to do something… or did he want to?

She gripped the soap container, thinking impure thoughts. She had to restrain herself. But what should she do when there was clearly an invitation for her to sleep in _his _room?

And what was that about all the other rooms being locked up?

Was it a lie to get her to be in the same room as him?

_**But isn't that the reason you chose to wear that sexy nightgown? **_Her bloody thoughts teased once more.

Orihime squirmed. Her inner thoughts were like an inner hollow to her – very hard to control.

But she saw her point. She indeed wanted something to happen.

Plus, it was evident in the burning sensation in her lower stomach.

She scrubbed herself clean. She had decided.

_You asked for it. Now you're gonna get it, _she thought.

* * *

Ichigo sighed mentally as he slipped into his boxers. He wanted to see Orihime in that nightgown he whispered to his attendant urgently.

She might not know it, but he had quickly planned this out, ever since they had that kiss in the Vizard's place.

And things seemed to be going his way.

He didn't even bother to put on a shirt. Judging by the way she looked at his upper body, she would want to see it again.

He chuckled to himself.

The door opened behind him and his lips turned upwards to a smirk.

He had succeeded.

When he turned, his breath seemed to be knocked out of him.

He felt his whole body's temperature rise and his lower region tighten. He had pictured Orihime in that nightgown, but the real thing was nothing compared to his fantasies.

Orihime was standing before him, her wet hair a wonderful honey halo around her porcelain-skinned face. Her eyes regarded him in a mysterious way – it was like he was being challenged and beguiled. His eyes trailed down to her red lips, which were parted slightly, revealing a bit of that pink tongue within. Her neck, delectable and creamy, showed itself in perfection, ready to be kissed.

Down down his eyes went, to her chest, which were heaving slightly. The thin silk of the cloth wasn't hiding much of her well-endowed breasts that were pushing upward proudly underneath it. His hands tightened into fists as he imagined holding those soft mounds.

The cloth stopped high above her knees, revealing her long and shapely legs.

Ichigo couldn't stop himself.

He stood up and motioned to the gorgeous sight before him. Orihime closed the door behind her and locked it.

Ichigo was staring at her with a hungry, almost predatorial expression. His eyes turned into a dark brown at the sight of her, and she felt her body flush. She shuddered slightly as he stood up, his sculpted muscles flexing, as if he was unsteady – as if he was still restraining himself.

He stopped in his tracks, leaving a considerable meter between them. His eyes worshipped her body once more.

He breathed in that deep voice of his, "You're mine."

Orihime stared at the possessive way he said it. She opened her mouth to reply when she suddenly felt Ichigo's hot mouth on hers, kissing her with a passion that knocked the oxygen out of her.

She responded with equal passion as she opened her mouth to welcome his demanding tongue. She squeaked slightly as he pushed his tongue almost forcefully into her cavern, as if it was the only time he could ever kiss her.

Yet the hands that moved around her body and embraced her were gentle, as if teasing her with the mixture of rushing passion and slow rhythm.

Orihime groaned at this and pushed herself closer to his bare chest, her fingernails lightly scraping it.

Ichigo muttered a curse and lifted Orihime bridal style towards the huge bed that awaited them.

"Ichigo," she sighed, looking at the man's burning eyes.

He said nothing as he kissed her again, this time with his right hand supporting him and his left wandering around her sides.

Orihime's hands went around his head and gripped his locks, beckoning him closer to her.

Ichigo broke the kiss and gently nipped at her cheek and down her neck.

Her breath caught as Ichigo bit slightly into her neck, eliciting a moan from her. His breath was hot against her skin as she panted heavily.

Ichigo smirked against Orihime's thrashing body. He was marking her as his own. She would be forever his.

Orihime breathed out in surprise as Ichigo drew a bit of her blood when he bit down. He was clearly branding her as his own. Not that she minded. She would want to be very much his.

Down and down his tongue went, kissing and worshipping the skin between her neck and her awaiting mounds.

Ichigo suddenly stopped and looked at Orihime's hazed eyes.

"Ichigo," she breathed in disappointment. "What are you doing?"

Ichigo chuckled and brushed his index finger against one hardened nipple.

Orihime groaned at the contact of the silk and Ichigo's fingers. She wanted to punish him for the torturing emotions and sensations he was giving her right now.

Ichigo could sense Orihime's thoughts and slowly undid the lace at her back.

Orihime knew Ichigo was teasing her at his slow pace, and she closes her eyes in impatience. She reached for the lace herself and started to help Ichigo undo it when his left hand stopped her.

"Let me do it," he rasped. "Let me savor you. Let me adore you. Let me be of service to you."

He whispered this into her ear, sending tingles down to her spine. How could she possibly deny such a request? It was done so beautifully.

Ichigo blowed slightly at the top of her chest as one by one the lace straps went loose and free, each one untied giving him more access to the bountiful feast that awaited him.

After a lot of excruciating minutes, Orihime's breasts were already free of their silken captors and Ichigo held back to admire the wondrous site before him.

Orihime felt the cold air hit her upper body and she opened her eyes, asking Ichigo to cover the cloth's absence.

She smiled at the sight of his amazed expression.

"After all these years, I still can't get enough of you," Ichigo mumbled, bending his head and covering one nipple with his hot mouth.

Orihime gripped the sheets surrounding her as she released a moan. He was melting her, and her knees buckled as his tongue swirled skillfully tasting and suckling her soft mound.

His other hand covered her abandoned breast and played with the hardened jewel between his fingers. He was tugging on it slightly, eliciting small screams from her throat as she pushed herself closer to him.

She was driving him mad. Her skin tasted like milk and her smell made him go to the edge. He focused his attention on the other mound, his mouth covering all that it could, giving her the pleasure she deserved.

Orihime couldn't think straight. All she could feel was her own body against Ichigo's, the sinful piece of cloth barring them being her panties and his boxers. His hot breath was around her chest, nipping and tasting, teasing and scraping – the skill of his tongue and teeth driving her mad.

She felt his fingers trace the soft skin of her stomach and down to the place that seemed like a burning furnace to her now.

She moaned loudly as his finger slightly brushed at the part of her underwear that hid her waiting cavern. His fingers traced the hot and already moist fabric.

Ichigo smirked at this. Orihime wanted this so much that she was already wet.

He looked up at her and smiled devilishly, earning him a frown from her lovely lips. This was quickly turned to a pleasured 'o' when he flicked his finger at the area of her panties that hid her sensitive bud.

Orihime reached down to remove her underwear when, again, Ichigo stopped her.

"I told you to let me worship you," he breathed.

Orihime shivered under his intense gaze as his fingers clasped around the elastic of her underwear, tugging it slowly down.

Ichigo groaned in pleasure as he looked down upon her shaved nether region. Orihime blushed at this.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful," Ichigo murmured, as he pulled her underwear completely off of her.

Orihime could feel Ichigo's intense gaze at her sleek folds and sighed, "Ichigo."

Her back arched as she felt Ichigo's fingers pry her moist cavern open, his tongue gliding to follow his exploring fingers as he skillfully tasted her – intimately and ultimately.

She gripped the sheets as his tongue swirled at her entrance, occasionally flicking at her bud. She felt herself rising up to the heavens as his fingers simultaneously dipped deep within her wanting core.

Her knees buckled as she felt waves of pleasure wash over her body. Her vision whitened temporarily as she screamed her bliss to the skies above.

"I… Ichigo!!!" she cried, a wave of orgasm gripping her body as she slumped back to the bed.

"Oh my," she heard Ichigo said. "I haven't even started yet."

Orihime stared at him with shock. He was right. He made her come, yet he wasn't even inside her yet.

She cocked an eyebrow and sat up, pushing Ichigo back down the bed, urgently ripping his boxers off of him.

She laughed slightly at his organ standing in full attention at her. She was being reminded at how well-endowed the man she loved was, and she giggled at the thought.

Ichigo shuddered at the way Orihime looked at his erection.

"You shouldn't be too arrogant, Kurosaki Ichigo," Orihime whispered.

His eyes widened at how seductive and challenging Orihime sounded, but all thoughts came flying out of his mind when Orihime's warm hand closed over his member, gliding up and down, making him reach the edge.

"Ori… hime," he groaned.

"Hmmm?" Orihime said teasingly, going at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"Dammit woman," Ichigo said savagely, pushing into her hand involuntarily.

Orihime giggled as she did the most surprising thing.

Her mouth engulfed his tip in one smooth motion, sending waves of pleasure through his entire system. Her tongue teased his being as he groaned for this teasing vixen that was devouring him.

Before Orihime could go faster, she felt her body being lifted abruptly as her arms were pinned to the sides of her head.

She stared at Ichigo in shock. She could see traces of black at the side of his eyes. _His hollow._

Ichigo was losing control, and strangely, she wanted this to happen.

"The game stops now," he said in a strangled voice as he plunged in her waiting core.

Orihime's back arched as she felt once more the glory of having Ichigo inside her. His length reached in deep, ripping her apart. And no one could ever belong to her as much as him.

Ichigo held his breath as he felt once more Orihime's soft, moist and hot walls close in around himself. He savored the sensation – he wanted to feel this way everyday of his life. It was like he knew right now where he belonged – in her arms.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed her.

Orihime's eyes widened at this confession as he felt Ichigo move against her, starting to slide in and out of her.

Her legs went around his slim hips as he rammed herself further into her, as if wanting to be deeper with her.

And this was what Ichigo wanted, with every labored breath he made, attaining a closer contact with Orihime. He wanted to be more in contact with her, and she seemed to feeling the same as she pushed her hips against him, matching his rhythm.

She was thrashing under him. She wanted him to come inside her, feel all of him given to her and her alone.

Orihime could feel his urgency as he went faster and deeper, and with one final stroke, they screamed their bliss to the heavens. They felt contented and at home at last - away from the past that nearly destroyed them.

"I love you too," she mumbled back as Ichigo's head slumped against her chest.

Ichigo was about to remove himself on top of Orihime when he felt her grasp tighten.

"Don't leave me," she said.

"I won't leave you," he replied. "Not again."

Orihime felt tears sting her eyes. She couldn't help it. Warm liquid flowed from her gray orbs as Ichigo watched her gently.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, out of the blue.

Orihime stared at him in surprise and instead of replying, she kissed him, with all the ardor and wanting and love she could show.

When it was done Ichigo looked into her eyes.

"Was that a yes?" he asked.

"Of course silly," she replied, giggling. "I wouldn't want another lasting accident to happen, like the last one."

Ichigo grinned and embraced the woman in his arms.

Never would he let go again.

* * *

Orihime stood up and covered herself with a sheet. It was 6:30 AM and Ichigo was still flat on his stomach and sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Orihime smiled gently at this and swooped down to give him a swift kiss.

Ichigo groaned slightly but resumed his sleep.

_Time to make breakfast, _she thought.

Before she could open the door, warm arms encircled her waist.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Ichigo's deep voice floated from behind her.

"Making breakfast," she replied with a breathless laugh.

"Can I have you for breakfast instead?" Ichigo suggested.

Before she could reply, Ichigo had already tugged down the sheets off of her. She threw her head back as Ichigo kissed her neck and nape, as his hot hands covered both of her breasts.

"This early in the morning?" she breathed.

"Why not?" Ichigo said. "I can have you any time I want, right?"

Orihime laughed at his arrogant possessiveness.

"Ah… Ichigo," she said in surprise as she felt herself being turned around and drove up against the wall.

"You're mine," he breathed. "Always mine."

He licked her already alert nipples and suckled them as he did last night. Orihime felt her knees go weak as she wound her legs around Ichigo for support.

He carried her as he drove inside her and said huskily, "I can never get enough of you."

These words made Orihime glow in delight that this wonder of a man was solely hers. She bit her lips as he crazily dove inside her, worshipping and lavishing her with praises at each stroke.

"Orihime," he said tightly, as she felt his essence shoot up inside her and her own body shuddering in release.

"Breakfast is served," he said contentedly.

Orihime laughed slightly as he carried her to the bathroom.

"But before I let you do your thing, let me give you a bath, my princess," Ichigo said.

"You're spoiling me," Orihime said teasingly.

"Of course," he replied, turning the taps of the huge bath tub on. "I have to. It's my duty."

He carefully set Orihime at the middle of the tub as the warm water swirled around her. She laid her head back in welcome as she spread her body out in comfort.

"That's certainly an enticing view," Ichigo said, waking her up in her relaxed state.

Orihime reddened as she recoiled from her state of abandonment. Ichigo joined her quickly as he whispered into her ear.

"Don't be shy to show me those wondrous curves of yours."

She smiled as she felt his arousal behind her as he surrounded her with his arms, gently kneading her breasts with soap.

The sensation of the silky soap and Ichigo's rough hands made Orihime go wild with want. Her vision became fuzzy as the warm water and Ichigo's hotter body melded around her in a completely unearthly sensation that made her mind go crazy.

"Ah… Ichigo…" Orihime moaned.

"Yes?" he murmured into her hair.

Instead of replying, she turned to him and sat, open-legged, on his lap. She did it so that her entrance was dangerously close to his eager member as she closed in to his shocked face.

"Can I serve you now?" she said, taking the sponge from his hand and lathering his chiseled chest with soap.

Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt her soft fingers alight on his skin, her fingers occasionally scraping his chest.

Orihime smirked as she let her fingernails graze Ichigo's nipples.

His eyes flew open in surprise as she did so, giving her a reprimanding look. Orihime grinned and did so again, earning another groan from her partner.

"You're torturing me, woman," he breathed.

"I'd like to think so," she said, murmuring into his ear.

Her soft and fragrant breath caused his heart to beat fast as he felt her entrance on his tip. He opened his eyes and looked at Orihime, who was smiling gently at him.

"Now's my turn," she said.

"Do as you wish," he invited with a smirk.

Ichigo felt Orihime's warmth lower and engulf him – slowly… slowly… too slow.

He looked at her blushing face. Her lids were half-closed as she settled on him completely, her body completely engulfing his.

It made him ecstatic to know how much their bodies were compatible with each other. Every curve and edge seemed to fit perfectly. Smooth and rough. Sensual and demanding. Fast and slow. Everything.

Orihime started to move in her own pace, grinding herself against him. Ichigo held on to her, feeling wave after wave of pleasure rack his system, knowing that this bliss could never be felt with any other woman in existence.

Orihime pushed up and down against Ichigo's length, each pant worth it as she shivered uncontrollably under the passion of their lovemaking, knowint that this bliss could never be felt with any other man in existence.

"I love you," she screamed out.

"I love you too," he said.

As she slumped into his shoulder, Ichigo whispered into her damp hair. "This is the start of our forever."

* * *

**I give you LEMON! :D Hope it's enough! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**I gave you all a full chapter of lemon! :D And I'm glad you all liked it. Please keep on reviewing guys! And reading! Because this story is LOOONG.. and don't worry, I will tell you when I've finally reached the final chapter and I think you would all know if I'm already done, so be assured. This story still has a LONG way to go. :D**

**Also written for a friend of mine who will be reading my fan fics. D: LMAO.. I know, I don't trust my real life friends in reading my fan fics, especially the Rated M ones. They might see me as a... I don't know. LMAO.. Tatay Joey, hope you liked my story so far. :D**

Chapter 28

Baby Steps

Orihime hummed to herself happily as she bustled over the kitchen in Ichigo's suite. She refused the room service for breakfast and was really glad that Ichigo had a kitchen for himself in his place.

She smiled contentedly as she thought of the events that occurred last night and earlier within the morning. She blushed slightly at this, still feeling the remnants of her fiancée's passionate lovemaking. His rough hands, his masculine body, his smooth, velvety voice… and his dark, zealous brown eyes – all of these make her go weak in the knees just by thinking about it.

"Oh," she said in surprise, as warm arms swept around her waist. Just the man of that she was thinking of.

"You look so darn sexy with what you're wearing," he whispered into her ear.

Orihime shivered and took a deep breath. Ichigo's breath was cool and fresh, and it tickled the skin of her neck and ear.

"You won't let me cook a proper breakfast if you continue distracting me," she said, laughing off her rapidly accelerating bodily reactions.

Instead of letting go, Ichigo's lips were already on the side of her neck, nipping and kissing the skin. "I intend to do so," he murmured. "That dress really suits you. So simple, yet so beautiful… it looks like a princess' gown on you."

Orihime laughed at this. She was only wearing that orange sun dress he bought for her. It was indeed simple, but the way he was endearing her now made her put down the eggs she was holding, knowing that if she didn't do so while in a sane state, she could drop them.

A giggle interrupted the two in their actions. Two heads whirled around as they witnessed a small boy in his pajamas, sitting on a chair near the kitchen counter, grinning broadly.

"You two look so lovey-dovey right now," Daisuke commented with a grossed out expression on his face.

Ichigo let go of Orihime and went to the laughing little boy, ruffling his already tousled hair.

"Cheeky kid," Ichigo said, his eyes filled with affection.

Orihime, witnessing this, felt a surge of warmth well up inside her. Ichigo, who was now dressed in a polo shirt with its long sleeves rolled up, sat beside his miniature who was looking at his father with admiration.

She kept on staring at the two, only to realize that the two males were staring back at her, observing her.

They had the same playfully innocent expression on both of their faces.

Orihime raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip. "What are you two looking at?" she questioned.

"We're waiting for our breakfast mom," Daisuke said, rolling his eyes. "I have school today, remember?"

"And I have work today," Ichigo added, imitating Daisuke.

"Hai, hai, my two masters," Orihime said, turning around and started frying some eggs in a pan while looking over the pancakes.

"We have a really pretty maid, don't we daddy?" Daisuke said, giggling.

"We really do," Ichigo agreed and lowered his voice. "I need to tell you something."

The little boy looked at his father with inquisitive eyes. "What is it, dad?"

"I asked your mommy to marry me," Ichigo continued. "She said yes. Is that okay with you?"

Daisuke, to Ichigo's surprise, leapt up from the chair and clapped his hands together. The boy looked at him with eyes filled with absolute delight and happiness. His cheeks rose as a huge smile broke on his face and a bubble of gleeful laughter escaped him.

Orihime turned in surprise as to why Daisuke whooped in laughter. She was taken aback when Daisuke leapt to Ichigo's arms and hugged him.

Then Daisuke faced Ichigo squarely in the eye and said, growing more serious, "If you make my mommy sad ever again, and if you ever give her nightmares again, I will not forgive you."

Ichigo, to Orihime's shock, responded with equal seriousness. "I will never do anything to hurt _both _of you."

With this, Ichigo hugged Daisuke and carried him as he went to Orihime, a perplexed expression still glued on her face.

He bent down and kissed her as he said, "I already got Daisuke's approval to marry you."

Orihime laughed at this and hugged the man and the boy who made her life such a delight. She hastily wiped off her tears as she took Daisuke from Ichigo's arms and set the boy down.

"Now you go sit down and eat your breakfast," she said, "you'll be late for school."

Daisuke grinned and nodded, leaping happily to his seat and munching his food away.

Ichigo, meanwhile, sat beside his son and started sipping coffee as he ate some of the toasted bread Orihime made.

Orihime soon joined them and drank her tea, enjoying this time of peace and love she had with her beloved family.

"Oh," she said in recollection.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"I forgot to call Daisuke's teacher!" Orihime answered in worry. "She must be worried as to why Daisuke was absent yesterday!"

"It's okay," Ichigo said. "We'll just have to go to Daisuke's school to explain now, wouldn't we?"

Orihime looked at him in astonishment. "You're coming too?"

"Why not?" Ichigo said, leaning back and observing Orihime from the rim of his coffee cup. "Might as well introduce myself as Daisuke's father since the teacher has a right to know who else to contact in times of need. You're not Daisuke's only parent, you know."

Daisuke grinned up at his dad after finishing his cup of hot cocoa. "You're coming to my school?" he asked in delight.

"Of course," Ichigo replied, smiling at his son. "Your mom and I are going to drop you off. After we talk to your teacher, I'll take your mom to her shop."

"Okay!" Daisuke said enthusiastically as he rushed off to take a shower. He stopped abruptly as he turned to Orihime. "How about my things?"

"We'll drive by your apartment before going to your school," Ichigo replied for Orihime.

"Okay then," Daisuke said once more and left.

Orihime chuckled at this and started clearing the table when Ichigo's hand shot out to halt her movements.

"Where were we before our son interrupted us?" he mumbled, moving closer.

"I think you were about to kiss me," Orihime said breathlessly, tilting her face up to face Ichigo.

"What a nice memory you have," Ichigo said with a smile and swooped down, claiming her lips.

Orihime sighed in contentment as she rested her hand on the hard wall of Ichigo's muscled chest while her other one smoothed the locks on the back of his head. She could feel her breath being knocked right out of her as she felt herself being pulled closer to him, his right arm tightly wounding against her back and his left caressing the side of her face gently.

She laughed slightly as she broke the kiss and said, "I really should go and change."

Ichigo frowned. "I'm not done yet."

"Time isn't waiting, Ichigo," Orihime said in mock reprimand, pulling away.

"Dammit, if I have to see you like this everyday, I might lose my work," Ichigo said.

Orihime giggled and moved to the doorway of their room, intending to change. She looked back before closing the door,

"Then be more _contained, _Ichigo," she said in a seductive manner.

She smiled teasingly as she got a glimpse of Ichigo's devastated face before she locked the doors to give her a moment to herself.

* * *

After a few minutes of changing and fixing herself, Orihime went out of the room wearing a formal blouse and a knee length skirt. She decided to be more prim-looking today since they were about to meet with Daisuke's teacher. _Plus, _Ichigo was in his business attire. It wouldn't be much of a match if she went in her usual clothing.

When she proceeded to the living room, Daisuke was already there, standing by the door with a look of excitement and impatience on his face. Ichigo was next to him, already dressed in his usual tux, his hand over his shoulder as he held his lab coat nonchalantly over his back while his other hand played with his car keys.

His eyes met hers and he smiled.

_I can never get enough of this woman, _he thought proudly. From being sexy and alluring in a simple dress, Inoue Orihime can quickly transform to a sophisticated and beautiful woman with a sunny smile on her face. Her hair was loose, just the way he liked it, with her face only bearing a faint trace of powder. She didn't need any make up to look fresh – she was natural breath of beauty.

"You look beautiful," Ichigo said, his voice filled with awe.

"Thank you," Orihime replied.

The two took time looking into each other's eyes, only to be interrupted by a coughing sound.

Daisuke looked at his parents with impatience as he said, "Work and school, remember?"

Ichigo chuckled at this and opened the door wide for his son and his beloved, "After you."

Orihime smiled at this as she followed the cheerfully hopping Daisuke into the elevator, where the same woman who facilitated its use politely greeted them, this time with no question of intrigue in her dark eyes.

"I'm glad you chose to wear something formal today," Ichigo commented as they were going down.

"Why?" Orihime asked.

"I'm thinking that I would arrange for you to meet a close friend of mine who can help you expand your business," he responded.

Orihime's eyes widened in surprise and delight. In her joy, she hugged Ichigo like a small child and said, "Thank you! You don't know how much that shop means to me!"

Ichigo smiled down at the beautiful woman whose arms were wrapped around her, "Anything for you."

Orihime blushed slightly at this and turned her attention to Daisuke, crouching down to fix whatever needs to be fixed on the boy's appearance. Daisuke, on the other hand, had an overjoyed expression on his face which made Ichigo chuckle.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked gently.

"I'm so happy that we're all together," Daisuke answered directly. "That I have a mother _and _a father to bring to school right now."

Orihime looked at Daisuke, her gray eyes filling with tears. Daisuke caught a glance of this before Orihime hung her head low. "I'm so sorry," she said hastily, wiping away her tears and standing up.

Daisuke hugged her mom and smiled. "It's okay mom. Dad was a jerk. I understand why you kept me away."

Then, he laughed as he saw his father's expression change. "I was kidding, Dad," he assured.

Ichigo shook his head as Daisuke hurtled forward when the elevator doors opened. "That boy sure is a handful," he said with a huff.

Orihime laughed. "Well, I'm used to it. So better get used to it too."

Ichigo's eyes softened at this as he followed Orihime out of the hotel doors where his car waited at the entrance. He couldn't explain why, but his heart had a completely different feeling whenever he thinks and hears of a concept of a future and a forever with Inoue Orihime and their son. It was like nothing could ever bother him anymore. And it was like, he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"Hey, you okay?" Orihime asked as she stood near his car, a concerned-looking Daisuke beside her.

_Yup, I could definitely get used to this, _Ichigo thought as he nodded and opened the back door for Daisuke and the front passenger seat for Orihime.

Ichigo sped off, driving a bit faster than usual to make it to Daisuke's school in time. Orihime noticed his concentration and that usual furrow in his brows and couldn't help but smile at this show of concern and uncertainty in Ichigo. They arrived at Orihime's apartment to retrieve Daisuke's things in haste, and then drove to his school.

When they arrived, there were already a lot of elementary students on the entrance and school grounds. Most of the little ones have mothers or elder siblings with them, ushering them all to go inside the school building.

"I remember Shizuka," Daisuke murmured.

Ichigo and Orihime heard this and turned to their son in concern. Orihime's hand shot out to pat Daisuke's knees reassuringly.

"Don't worry," Orihime said. "You'll be safe."

Ichigo, whose frown didn't hide his murderous aura and angered mood said, with a voice filled with determination, "And no one will ever do that to you again Daisuke, or else – "

Orihime restrained Ichigo with a quelling look. Ichigo stopped at this and just got out of the car.

"Believe in us, okay?" Orihime said to Daisuke. "We'll be here to protect you."

Daisuke stared at his mom as a genuine smile broke on his youthful face. "Alright mom," he said, hugging Orihime briefly by the neck and pecking her cheek. He happily bounced right outside the car door when Ichigo opened it. Orihime followed soon, taking in the fresh sent of the morning air with a smile.

_Mornings had never been this beautiful, _she thought to herself. _This is because I now have __**both **__Daisuke and Ichigo to spend it with._

"Orihime," Ichigo said, gesturing for her to come with them.

Orihime nodded and smiled – a beautiful breathtaking smile that halted both father and son.

"I've never seen mom smile that way," Daisuke muttered.

"Neither have I," Ichigo agreed.

Orihime walked towards them and held Daisuke's hand as Ichigo held on to the boy's other hand. Daisuke grinned up at them as they walked across the school grounds.

Heads turned to their direction as murmurs erupted from the parents and students whose attention were clearly arrested by the beautiful, warm, and cheery aura that this family possessed.

"Isn't that Daisuke?" a girl who was in Daisuke's class with pigtails said to her companion.

"Yeah, and Inoue-san," her companion agreed. "But why is there a man?"

"I thought Dr. Ishida was Inoue-san's boyfriend."

"No, silly. Daisuke told me himself that he and Inoue-san aren't going out."

The parents were having surprised conversations too, because they all _knew _who the attractive man in formal wear was.

"Isn't that Kurosaki Ichigo?" a woman in her early thirties said, blushing slightly.

"_The _Kurosaki Ichigo?!" another dark-haired woman responded.

"Yeah, I saw him on the news two nights ago."

"I heard his uber rich."

"Well, you can see that from his car."

"He's soooo hot and handsome too."

"He looks young."

"He looks so good with Inoue-san. And did you guys notice that he's holding Daisuke?"

"Is he the father?!" a redhead said in astonishment.

"He couldn't be!"

"But look, he does look exactly like Daisuke!"

"Oh yeah… and come to think of it, Inoue-san didn't mention the boy's father before."

"Why do you think so?"

"Perhaps it was a fling?"

Ichigo could definitely hear each and every word they could say. He couldn't help but grit his teeth in annoyance at the last sentences he was hearing. No matter what, he wouldn't let Orihime's honor be soiled by the thoughts that she had an illicit relationship with him.

He wanted to show them that they _are _in love.

Ichigo stopped near the entrance and looked at Orihime and Daisuke.

He instantly went down and scooped Daisuke in his arms and smiled, a wonderful smile that could rarely be seen on the serious man's face. This shocked Orihime as he wound his free hand and pulled her close, kissing her passionately, eliciting shocked stares and gasps from the gossiping crowd.

"What are you doing?!" Orihime mumbled heatedly as Ichigo let go of her, a triumphant grin still on his face. "In this place – "

"I wanted to show them that we're a happy family," he said simply.

Orihime looked at him in concern. "I didn't really mind what they were murmuring about. Let them be. I didn't think you were one who let other people's opinions get the best of you."

"You're right," Ichigo said, walking as he carried a perplexed Daisuke.

"You can bring me to my room, Dad," Daisuke said, grinning broadly.

"Where is it?"

"Second floor, third room to the right."

"Alright," Ichigo said, doing as his son requested.

"You do know I'm top of my class right?" Daisuke added enthusiastically. "And also class president?"

Ichigo chuckled. "I know you're the best," he said, ruffling his son's hair.

"Yeah, and I have to try my best to be just like you dad!"

Ichigo felt a glow of pride within him as he set Daisuke on his feet when they arrived in his classroom. His classmates were already there and they all greeted Daisuke with warmth.

"He's a really socially adept boy," Orihime told Ichigo.

"I see," he replied.

"Daisuke," Orihime called out. "We're going now."

"Have fun," Ichigo said.

"I will!" Daisuke said with a smile and a wave.

"He sure is energetic," Ichigo said.

"Well, he's our son after all," Orihime said.

_Our son, _he repeated mentally. He felt really warm inside whenever he thought that he shared a special bond with this wonderful woman.

"Should we go to the faculty room?" he asked, recovering from his thoughts.

Orihime took a glance at her wrist watch and said, "It's almost time for their homeroom. I think we should just wait here."

"Okay then," Ichigo said, leaning back against the wall in a carefree manner, reminding Orihime of their high school days.

"I liked the way you were so bad-ass back then," Orihime said out of the blue.

Ichigo chuckled at this, "And you were little Miss Princess – the sugar of our class."

Orihime's face fell, "Was I really?"

Ichigo grinned, "Don't worry. It captivated me."

She blushed and moved to where he was standing, moving closer to him and also leaning back against the wall.

"You know, I have to buy you a ring to formalize things," Ichigo said.

Orihime laughed. "You should have thought of this yourself, you didn't have to proclaim it."

"So, you're up for surprises huh?"

"I'd like to think so."

They both laughed as they heard footsteps approaching them. It was Daisuke's teacher, Aizawa-sensei, a woman in her late twenties with dark brown hair and a kind expression.

"Inoue-san," she said in surprise, bowing slightly.

Orihime smiled and bowed back. "Aizawa-sensei," she said. "I apologize for not calling in yesterday. Daisuke was sick and I was anxious over him that's why I spaced out and forgot to notify you."

"It's alright, Inoue-san," the teacher replied. "I was waiting for your call yesterday but at least now I know why my top student suddenly went missing without telling me."

Orihime laughed slightly as she noticed the teacher's eyes gaze at Ichigo, who was standing behind Orihime with a withdrawn expression on his face.

"Ah," Orihime said. "I also wanted to tell you a-about… uh…"

She was lost for words as she really didn't know how to explain to the teacher that Daisuke suddenly had a father and such, and how Daisuke's surname was now formally changed to Kurosaki, and not Inoue anymore.

"Good morning, Aizawa-sensei," Ichigo interjected, smiling. "I'm Daisuke's father, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Orihime, astounded by the way Ichigo was acting all calm and collected, just looked on as she observed that Daisuke's teacher had a look of admiration on her eyes. Clearly, the young teacher knew Ichigo, and was surprised that a famous person was addressing her now, let alone saying that he was one of her student's father.

"F-father?" Aizawa repeated.

Orihime blushed at this. Ichigo cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yes," he said. "So, please do not be surprised if a chauffeur of I myself would pick up Daisuke after classes. I shall take full responsibility for it and I would like you to know that I am not some stranger kidnapping a student."

Aizawa-sensei nodded mutely, still looking at Ichigo with amazement.

"So, uh…" Orihime said hastily. "Daisuke will have ah… uh – a new…"

"A new surname," Ichigo supplied, "He's now Kurosaki Daisuke. Just to help you update your class list."

"Uhm, okay," Aizawa-sensei said, a bit shocked.

"Is everything alright?" Ichigo said, as if challenging the teacher to make a comment.

Aizawa-sensei blushed profusely and bowed hastily, "I'm sorry. I'm very glad that Daisuke has a very caring father."

"I intend to make it up to him," Ichigo said with a mysterious smile that even Orihime couldn't decipher.

"By the way, Inoue-san," Aizawa-sensei said, "Tomorrow will be family day for this school, so I hope you can attend. I had informed the children yesterday but since Daisuke wasn't there, you don't know yet."

"Ah… it's okay," Orihime said. "Is there anything we can help with?"

"Nothing, nothing," the woman said, "I'll be off now, I still have homeroom. Nice meeting you again, Dr. Kurosaki."

"Same here," Ichigo said, bowing.

"Excuse me," the teacher said, rushing inside the room.

"I'm sure she had a lot of questions in her head," Ichigo commented.

Orihime giggled, "Let her be."

* * *

**That's it for now! :D Hope you liked it! R&R! :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Minna… I'm back~~ Thanks to all those who reviewed my story. Much much love to you all! *hugs***

**I am occupying myself to my fan fics since my favorite fan club is closed for the mean time *cries*. Oh well.**

**  
Okay, so here's the next chapter of Lasting Accidents! :D**

Chapter 29

Reformation

Orihime glanced outside the window of Ichigo's car, mildly tired of the events of this wondrous day. She couldn't quite fathom that she just sat for hours talking with a prominent businessman as to how her small flower shop could expand. She gave ideas for it, some a bit too creative for reality, but she didn't mind. The man seemed to be enjoying her tirades and Orihime knew that Ichigo was too, since he was looking on and she heard a faint suppression of laughter.

She smiled to herself and just settled down comfortably on the chair. The afternoon smile smiled at her, and she returned the gesture. They were going to pick up Daisuke from school and she was sure that the little boy was excited to see his parents again.

"What are you thinking about?" Ichigo asked, pulling her out of her reverie, a hand shooting out from the steering wheel and mildly touching her left arm.

"Stuff," Orihime replied, smiling up at him.

Ichigo shot her a sideways glance and his gaze softened, "Quite a vague answer, Orihime."

She said nothing, and let the soothing velvet of his low voice caress her ears. She couldn't believe that this wonder of a man was hers, couldn't believe that her world was finally falling into place.

"I need to tell you something," Ichigo said, suddenly growing serious.

"What is it?"

"Well," he said, pausing for a whole minute before finding the strength to continue, "My family needs to know about you and Daisuke."

Orihime's lips pulled down for a second in consideration. Now that she thought about it, Isshin-san, Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan knew _nothing _about Ichigo's relationship with her and that he had a son.

"You haven't told them yet?" Orihime asked.

From where she was sitting, she could see that Ichigo was looking uncomfortable, perhaps due to the guilt he was feeling. Orihime giggled at this and gave her a caring look, which made the man smile in return.

"Not yet," Ichigo said. "It's barely past 24 hours since we became in good terms and we were too busy with our _personal affairs _to call anyone last night."

Orihime blushed at what Ichigo said and looked away. Ichigo chuckled beside her and placed his warm and calloused hands on her lap. She groaned mentally at the feel of the searing heat of the contact. He gently rubbed her aching thighs in comfort and it made her close her eyes and lean back, letting the feeling take over.

She was halted from the rushing sensations within her when Ichigo's car suddenly came to a stop and she felt his hand leave her lap. She opened her eyes and realized that they were already at Daisuke's school.

She watched Ichigo get out of his seat and the car, opening the door for her. She watched in fascination as the glow of the afternoon sunlight played on the masculine contours of his face, and the way he moved gracefully and effortlessly – the ripple of his muscles evident in his sophisticated clothing. When she got out, she caught a whiff of his smell again and she was entranced.

Unaware of her surroundings, Orihime didn't notice that Ichigo was observing her too with an amused smile. He looked at Orihime's expression as they changed from anticipation to wonder and whatever emotions she was portraying with her beautiful face.

"Orihime," he said in a raspy voice, holding her face in his right hand. He leaned down until his face was only inches from hers. "When you stare at me like that, I can't help but – "

He was surprised when Orihime didn't let him finish and suddenly went on her tiptoes and wound her hands around his neck, kissing him. He groaned as her warm tongue licked hungrily on his lips, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth to comply with her wishes and let her taste his mouth.

"I love you," she murmured into his mouth.

Ichigo grinned at this as Orihime pulled away, looking at him with twinkling eyes. "I think we shouldn't make Daisuke wait long," she said with amusement, looking like a teen caught in a naughty act.

He smiled at her and curled his hand around her hip, firmly placing her by his side as they started walking, "You make me do the most shocking things," he said.

"It's a power of mine," Orihime said with glee.

"What a dangerous power," he teased.

"By the way, Ichigo," Orihime said, looking up at him as they walked towards the entrance of the school with the students already filing out, the air filling up with noise and chatter. "When are we going to see your family?"

"Whenever you want," Ichigo answered instantly, his cheeks forming a smudge of pink, signaling that he was beginning to feel uncertain once again.

"How about now? We can drop by to your house," Orihime suggested out of nowhere.

Ichigo looked at her in surprise, "You want in now?"

"Well, I couldn't think of another time," Orihime said. "And it's okay that we do it now than postpone the whole thing."

"Mm," Ichigo said in contemplation. "Okay then. I think we've been postponing a lot of things long enough. Time to start doing things the right way."

Orihime smiled as Ichigo took out his phone and dialed.

"Hello?" he said. "Yuzu?"

Orihime heard a female voice respond from the other line as she watched Ichigo's face turn to its usual expression of seriousness. "I'm coming over to the house," Ichigo continued. "I'm gonna bring two people along, if that's fine."

"Dinner? You want us to have dinner at the house?" Ichigo asked in exasperation, shooting Orihime a questioning look. Orihime gave him a nod, unable to refuse Yuzu's kind request.

"Oh… uh, okay then," Ichigo said into the phone, jumping slightly in surprise when someone poked his side hard, and smiled down as he saw his son looking at him with curiosity. Orihime eyed Daisuke in surprise as the little boy flew into her arms and placed a kiss on her cheeks. She placed her index finger on her lips to indicate silence for the giggling boy.

He put down the phone and gave a lopsided grin to his woman and their son. Daisuke ran from Orihime to him, giving him a hug. Ichigo swooped down and gratefully accepted, carrying the little boy in his arms.

"We're going to go somewhere before we head back home," Ichigo said to him.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked excitedly.

"We're going to visit your grandpa and your two aunts," Ichigo said, gently smiling at his son. The boy gasped in delight and wonder as he laid his brown eyes to his mother, who was also smiling at him.

"I have a granpa _and _two aunts?!" Daisuke said, grinning broadly. "But what about a grandma?"

Ichigo's face fell, his eyes saddening a bit, "Your grandma is already in heaven."

"Oh," Daisuke said in comprehension. "I'm sure she's really happy there dad, don't worry."

Ichigo laughed slightly and gave Daisuke's cheeks a gentle pinch. "I'm sure she is," he said, beaming at the giggling boy in his arms.

Orihime watched this exchange and her gaze softened. Daisuke sure knew how to calm down people, even Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Shall we go then?" Ichigo suggested, heading towards the car and still carrying a bubbly Daisuke.

Orihime nodded and followed the two.

* * *

"Ichigo sent me a message," Rukia said, grinning slightly as she sat down in a café with Renji and Tatsuki.

"What did he say?" Renji asked as he gave his soda a sip.

"He says he and Orihime are going to his father's house and they can't hang out with us," she replied, closing her phone and looking at her companions expectantly for a reaction.

Tatsuki choked on the chocolate parfait she was eating and gave Rukia a stunned expression. Renji, on the other hand, gave her a smirk.

"Finally," Renji said. "The man has the guts to tell his daddy what he did."

Rukia slapped his arm, which made the red-haired man yelp in pain. He gave the small woman a poisonous look and just continued eating his vanilla sundae in silence.

"Is he bringing Daisuke along too?" Tatsuki asked.

"He didn't say anything about Daisuke," Rukia said, scratching her chin thoughtfully. "But I'm sure the boy's with his parents."

Tatsuki nodded in agreement, "Yeah, coz by this time, Daisuke should have just finished with his classes. I'm sure Orihime would pick him up."

"Well from what I heard from the resident shinigami here, Ichigo's been missing in action for a while since he's with Orihime the whole day," Renji said almost a matter-of-factly.

"That resident shinigami friend of yours is sure nosy," Tatsuki commented.

Rukia laughed but then gave Renji a suspicious glare. "If you're the one following Ichigo, Renji, you should've said so sooner. We won't judge."

Renji reddened as the two women laughed at him. "I do not _follow _Ichigo!" he said loudly.

"Yeah right," Tatsuki added, clutching her stomach.

Renji looked at her and found himself grinning softly. Arisawa Tatsuki's laugh was musical, almost too feminine. He didn't think she laughed like that. It was…

"Oi Renji," Rukia said, looking at him with an unfathomable expression. "Stop gaping at Tatsuki, will you?"

Renji reddened more, if possible and grumbled curse words at his best friend. Tatsuki stopped laughing and looked at the two with question, but then said nothing.

When Tatsuki excused herself to go to the ladies' room, Rukia reached out to give Renji a punch to the face, which made the redhead nearly topple out of his seat if he wasn't holding the table.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Renji bellowed, wiping the blood oozing from the side of his lip.

Rukia smirked and eyed the surprised people around them with a threatening glare which led them to mind their own businesses. She then looked at Renji and gave him a sickeningly sweet smile.

"I thought we're best friends," Rukia said, her smile growing wider. Renji didn't like that smile, but his anger got the best of him.

"Yeah," he spat, "We _were. _If you stop harassing me, I might reconsider."

She rolled her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me that you _like _Tatsuki?"

Renji sputtered hard, who was halfway through gulping down his soda. Rukia gave him an incredulous stare as he gave a filthy look back, unsure whether it was safe to open his mouth. There was no way around Rukia. She was just too perceptive for her own good. His gaze went down to his forgotten dessert and swallowed hard.

"No use denying it Renji," Rukia said, shaking her head in disdain. "Just tell me and get on with it. I might even help you."

"H-help me?" Renji stammered, not trusting his own voice.

Rukia raised an amused eyebrow. "Figured you would ask. You think I wouldn't notice? Well, red pineapple, even a child would notice. Don't think that being holed up in her apartment up until now would have no effects on you."

Renji blushed crimson at this. He had been staying at Tatsuki's place for almost a week or so now, and it didn't help the undeniable attraction he was feeling for her. The way she moved in grace and independence magnetized him. And somehow, even though she felt secure in herself, he wanted to be the one she would rely on to protect her. God knows how much she might yearn to be the one protected this time, since she always looked out for her best friends Ichigo and Orihime.

Before Rukia could open her mouth again to continue, Tatsuki was back, her face crumpled in a frown, her eyes flitting to a grinning male about two tables away.

"What happened?" Rukia asked in concern.

"Nothing," Tatsuki grumbled.

"Yeah right. And Renji is actually really good in kidou," Rukia said mockingly. "Tell us."

"That _bastard,_" Tatsuki cursed. "Tried to hit on me. Grabbed my – "

Before she could finish, Renji was already at the table where the laughing guy was. Tatsuki and Rukia looked in astonishment as Renji landed a solid punch on the guy's face, blood flying everywhere. Renji grabbed the pervert's collar, whose face was now in a mess. His friends backed away, scared to be injured by the tattooed man who just went to a sudden rampage.

"Don't you dare ever touch her again, you filthy – " he said, raising his arm again when suddenly, a soft but firm hand gripped it to restrain him.

His blackened vision suddenly cleared when Arisawa Tatsuki's voice intruded into his violent thoughts.

"That's enough, Abarai," she said. "I didn't soil my hands on this bastard. Don't let him soil yours too."

"Tch," Renji said, dropping the cowering man unceremoniously on the ground. He turned around and left, leaving Rukia with her eyes wide and her mouth gaping and with Tatsuki staring after him, unknown feelings bursting within her.

* * *

"We're here," Ichigo said, the car screeching to a halt in front of the Kurosaki Clinic.

Orihime looked at it in interest. The Kurosaki Clinic didn't change much, so did the house. It just went through a little renovation, as she could see – additional rooms and an extension to the house. Other than that, it was still the same. She guessed that Ichigo's father was a person who didn't want to rely on his son's wealth too much because she knew that Ichigo, being a selfless person he was, would have given his fortune to his family.

Daisuke excitedly went out of the car with Ichigo and Orihime following him. They all walked to the entrance of the house, each of them with different degrees of anticipation as to what could come.

Ichigo rang the doorbell, his hand absently going up his head to scratch the back. Orihime had a warm smile on her face as she clutched Daisuke's shoulder. Daisuke was restless, bobbing sideways.

The door opened to reveal a slightly flustered Karin, her mouth pulled down in a frown. It suddenly disintegrated to form a look of utter shock as she took in the sight before her.

She observed in surprise that Ichigo was no longer with his fiancée, Hikaru. Rather, he was with a familiar face, the woman Karin bet all her money on as the person who would most likely end up with her brother – Inoue Orihime. Her brother was looking at her with a reprimanding stare as her gaze drifted to the warmly smiling face of Orihime, her face tinted slightly with a shy blush.

"You must be Auntie number one!" a young voice chirped out of nowhere.

Karin, who was still stunned on the doorway didn't notice that Ichigo and Orihime had another companion. Her frame shook a bit when her eyes took in the little figure that Orihime was clutching to.

It was a young boy.

And it wasn't just any young boy. It was a boy that looked exactly like her Ichi-nii when he was younger.

Her gaze flitted from Ichigo to the boy, noticing that they were the same almost to a fault. A stunning realization swept through her.

"Oi, could you let us in?" Ichigo said, his face showing that he was already embarrassed. "Quit gaping and we'll explain."

Karin shook her head. "Uh… sure," she said hastily.

When Ichigo and his companions stepped in, a figure rushed towards him and hugged him tightly that sent Ichigo almost falling. It was Yuzu.

"Onii-chan!" she whined, tears on her beautiful face. "It's been a while! I cooked up something special for you. Who're your guests?"

Ichigo looked pointedly at Orihime and Daisuke. Yuzu turned to where Ichigo was looking and gasped, her face holding the same comical expression as that of her twin minutes ago.

"Auntie number two?" Daisuke said, grinning up at Yuzu.

Yuzu clutched the hem of her apron in shock. She was having the same realization as her sister.

"ICHIGOOOOOOO~~!!!" a loud voice said, jumping at Ichigo's form, aiming a kick to his back. Ichigo turned, grabbed the socked foot and threw the old man straight into the kitchen, the abused form toppling over backwards.

Daisuke stared at the scene with shock on his young face. Orihime gripped his shoulders and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry," she said. "Dad's family is like this."

"Are they fighting like this always?"

"No, son. Just their form of showing their love."

Daisuke laughed. "What an odd way to show it."

Isshin, who was just standing up and recovering from his son's blow, cackled in delight. "You brought your woman again, Ichigo?"

Ichigo frowned. Isshin was obviously referring to Hikaru. But when the old man finally got up to take a good look at who Ichigo was with, his drop fell open. Ichigo rolled his eyes and huffed slightly, letting the seconds pass so that his family could take in the rapid flow of events taking place around them.

However, Ichigo noticed that Daisuke's expression was somehow disconcerted, as if frowning in the fact that things might not go as his innocent mind thought of, with the way the three people stared at him and his mother. Orihime was a bit bothered too.

"When'll you all close your mouths and let me talk? You're already scaring my son," Ichigo said, scowling darkly at his sisters and his father.

"Your son?" Isshin repeated, shock still evident on his face.

"Yes," Ichigo answered, sighing. "Something happened while I was… well, before I left. Between me and Orihime. And, uh, well… I just found out that I had her – "

"YOU KNOCKED UP ORIHIME-CHAN?!" Isshin yelled in shock, out of the blue. Karin laughed at this while Yuzu's eyes filled with tears once more.

"What a fine way to put it, but yes," Ichigo said, frowning at the way his father reacted.

"MOTHEEEERR!!!" Isshin said dramatically, wiping imaginary tears away from his eyes as he went marching to the huge portrait that adorned the living room. "WE HAVE A GRANDSON!!! My future daughter-in-law is no longer that woman, but Orihime-chaaaan!!! Your son got her pregnant!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo roared, kicking Isshin in the gut. Isshin keeled over but instantly recovered, making Ichigo wonder how much of a metal his dad was. The older man leapt up to Orihime and took her by her hands, looking at her in a very grateful expression.

"Thank you for giving me and Masaki a grandson from our idiot son," Isshin said.

Daisuke laughed at this and pointed at the portrait of Masaki. "Is that grandma?" he asked.

Isshin looked at the boy and grinned, carrying him swiftly into his arms. "Why yes!" he answered. "Beautiful, isn't she?"

"She looks a lot like mom!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Well, I'll be," Isshin said, observing Orihime. "You're right! I guess my son is lucky too to have a goddess as a future wife."

"Future wife?" Ichigo said. "I didn't even say we're engaged yet."

Isshin rolled his eyes, "You don't have to tell me. It's obvious already!"

Ichigo shook his head and wondered where his father gets his ideas from. He stole one look at Orihime's smiling appearance and knew that everything was okay again, so he needed to calm down.

"He looks just like you, Ichi-nii," Yuzu said from behind Ichigo and Orihime.

Ichigo looked at her and laughed slightly. "I guess," he said.

"Is it alright if we call you Hime-neesan?" Yuzu asked, smiling kindly at Orihime.

Orihime was touched. She has never been addressed as a part of any family before. Now she was forming a special family with Ichigo's. She felt delighted. She nodded in acceptance to what Yuzu said when the younger twin held her by the hand and walked her to the kitchen, raving about how lucky Ichigo was to have her.

Orihime assisted Yuzu in preparing the meal as she set up the table. Karin was leaning against the kitchen counter, observing her with a serious expression on her face. Orihime looked at her in askance. The elder twin finally spoke up with concern.

"Why didn't you tell Ichi-nii about your son?" Karin asked.

Orihime smiled slightly. She knew that this question wouldn't go unasked. She stared back into the girl's eyes and said, "I thought that he didn't want any of it, especially me."

Karin's eyes dawned in comprehension. "But you tried telling him?"

"Well, yeah," Orihime said. "But – "

"But before you could say anything, he already refused to get into any 'involvement' with you?" Karin continued, leaving Orihime in surprise.

"Yes," she said. "How do you know all of this?"

"Tch," Karin said, shaking her head in disdain. "That is just like Ichi-nii. Regretting any good thing he has ever done and then walking away as if he had just done the most unforgivable sin."

"Ichi-nii can be so brash sometimes," Yuzu said. "I'm just glad that you two had it fixed. At least for your son."

Orihime nodded and was feeling very grateful that Ichigo's sisters knew him so well that she didn't need to explain. This made her feel a bit sad too, since she wished she knew Ichigo better back then, so they wouldn't have had to suffer as much as they did. But all of it was in the past now. She just had to look forward to a promise of a future with his in-laws, her son, and her future husband.

Orihime smiled inwardly at this thought and continued to help Yuzu.

"Dinner's ready!" Karin yelled, calling the three males who were gathered around Masaki's shrine, each wearing different expressions.

Seconds later they were all settled down, Isshin laughing gaily at a mad joke he just made when Karin finally stopped him with a sobering gaze and a question they forgot to ask.

"What's your name?" Karin asked gently to the young boy, who was halfway through eating his ramen.

Daisuke swallowed quickly and grinned up at her, "I'm Daisuke."

"Nice to meet you, Daisuke!" Yuzu said heartily. "I'm your Aunt Yuzu. This is your Aunt Karin."

"And I'm your sexy and handsome grandpa, Isshin!" Isshin interrupted, doing a whacky pose. Daisuke laughed at this and Orihime giggled. Ichigo could only frown helplessly at his father's antics. As long as Daisuke and Orihime were having fun, then it's okay for him.

"Let's eat!" Yuzu said.

Ichigo watched on as his family and his new family mingled quite well, feeling a warm sensation well up within him. Things were going to be better from now on.

* * *

**Done! :D Thanks for reading! :D I'll be back soon for another update, when I'm not too busy! :D Hope you leave a review! Thanks once again! :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**First of all, I wanna say sorry to all the readers who waited patiently, almost painstakingly, for an update to this story. As I've read back, I have a lot of reviews demanding and requesting that I update, but I just hit a dead end. I can't find the draft that can make this story fill out to 35 chapters and I think I have to refresh my memory to lengthen the plot. Unfortunately, I think I have to sum it up now.**

**It's been a really wonderful ride with you guys, stunning really, to think that so many people would review this story despite all the errors, inconsistencies and whatnot. I've been transitioning a lot while and since I wrote this story. Thank you so much for the love.**

**Now, I will proceed in writing the final, if not second to the last, depending on my thoughts, chapter of Lasting Accidents. I owe the success of this fan fic to every reader and reviewer – your support and attachment – to this fan fiction and turning me to what I am today as a writer. I hope you still continue to support me as a writer and read my works as I can say I have progressed a lot and will continue to delight others with what I do.**

**Ichigo x Orihime deserves more love.**

_**To my dear reviewer Blitch, who has always been a fan of this story. Thank you for sticking with it. This finale is for you. =)**_

Chapter 30

Sunshine and Rainbows

Gray eyes scanned the vast lawns of the peaceful estate, thanking God time and again for the miracles that come everyday in her life. The setting sun colored the Japanese sky in a warm orange hue, delighting her vision and making her appreciate the view from where she stood.

"MOM!" a laughing voice resounded through the still air. Before Inoue Orihime could react, a damp little boy hugged her clothed form.

She looked down at the grinning face of his eldest son, Kurosaki Daisuke.

"Dad showed me a soccer trick this afternoon! It was really cool!" the ten-year-old boy gushed, his expression animated. "But Aunt Karin said that move was for amateurs. I don't get it though, I think daddy was really amazing!"

"Really?" Orihime said, smiling warmly and patting her son's head.

"Always the tone of surprise," Kurosaki Ichigo's low voice said from behind her, making her body grow warm once again. There was always something about loving someone that made everyday fresh even though you've been together for years. Distance or time didn't matter, love would always be there when you see them again. There would be no difference because love would make the difference.

Orihime turned around to see Ichigo, fresh from the shower, carrying a delighted three-year-old girl. She giggled. Kurosaki Haruhi looked so fragile in his father's hold. The little girl had her father's eyes, warm brown and had Orihime's hair. The clips Sora gave Orihime were now pinned to the toddler's short hair, holding the bangs in place.

"Mama," Haruhi said, reaching out to Orihime. "Daddy wants play."

"Play what?" Orihime asked, her eyebrows rising at the mischievous smile Ichigo wore.

"Nothing Hime," he replied innocently. "I just wanted some quality time with my family."

She smiled at that. Ichigo had always found time to spend with his loved ones. He kept Saturdays and Sundays open, leaving his businesses in the capable hands of his trusted associates. He had been married to the most wonderful woman for three years now, and he wanted to spend every moment he could with the ones he loved the most.

He couldn't imagine what life would be like if the two of them still lived with the anger and denial of the 'mistake' they made ten years ago. Sometimes, life can get you in really funny situations. Mistakes can be a mistake just because our minds label them so, and not because it was really a problem to begin with. If only they had trusted each other more and allowed each other to love freely, they could have spent more years together.

But that was not their concern anymore. Here they were, blessed with two adorable children. If someone told Ichigo that he would be happy and have kids with his scheming ex-fiancée Hikaru, he would have laughed. This was when Ichigo would always realize that he could not picture his future with anyone other than Orihime.

He watched with gentle eyes as Daisuke took hold of his little sister's hand. Haruhi was happily blowing saliva bubbles out of her mouth as Orihime held her close, laughing. The afternoon light spilled on the three, embracing them in an otherworldly glow that made Ichigo's chest swell with pride and love.

"You look weird dad," Daisuke commented, snickering. The boy still had this keen observance in him that made Ichigo sigh most of the time. He was very sharp for his own good, but he knew that these instincts would bode him well someday. Daisuke's powers remained a secret to those who knew. Ichigo and Orihime did not want their son to lead a bloody life as they have. They knew the cons of growing up amidst the supernatural and they did not want that life for their son. The wars could take a toll on his innocent mind. The couple also knew that Soul Society's upper class might not take it well when they find out that another human possesses high spiritual powers, including shinigami abilities.

Fortunately, Daisuke had been adept in masking his reiatsu and was careful with his abilities. He was responsible enough to follow his parents' orders.

"Really now?" Ichigo said, smirking. He wished to himself that those supernatural powers would not be passed on to Haruhi, even if it's just a small chance.

Orihime's eyes grew warm at the playful exchange. She knows that their family has been through a lot. They had to deal with the sudden exposure to the media, which can be attributed to Ichigo's vengeful ex-fiancée. The paparazzi had been hounding the pair before they were married until Ichigo had finally decided to go public on the relationship since there was nothing more to hide anyway. At the time of the wedding, where they invited their closest and dearest friends from this world and the next, Orihime was already two months pregnant with Haruhi, so there was even more reason to be happy at that day.

"Hi-Haruhi," the little girl said, her lips forming a delightful pout, "wants cereal."

"Cereal for dinner?" Ichigo said, his eyebrows knitted in exasperation. "I swear, Orihime, all of our kids inherited your weird taste in food!"

Orihime pouted, mirroring the expression of the toddler she was carrying. "Don't joke, Ichigo, you thoroughly enjoyed the ice cream, chips and gummy worms combination I made a week ago."

_Yeah, I pretended to enjoy it, _Ichigo thought, but did not say it aloud. He did not want to incur his wife's anger. And this was something that even the strongest shinigami could not handle.

The family walked through the glass doors of the porch and into the vast dining room. It seemed that Eiri-san, their cook, had already finished preparing the meal. The table was laden with various selections of healthy and balanced food. Orihime sighed inwardly as she reminded herself everyday that she was married to a very wealthy man. _This is why I often eat like this._

"Yay!" Daisuke and Haruhi said together. Daisuke quickly arrived at his seat while Haruhi struggled in Orihime's arms, reaching out to her chair.

"Alright, alright!" Orihime said, trying to contain the thrashing girl. "Don't worry now, mommy's gonna put you on your chair."

Ichigo snickered and sat at the head of the table, reaching out for food. There was nothing and no one to disturb them now. The silence had gone on for three years. If there ever were a time that another problem might come by, they knew that they could face it – stronger than ever. No accident would ever be strong enough for the Kurosaki family.

Love could never be defeated.

* * *

The End.

_The back door is not something we get out from, rather, it signals that we have something to enter to._

_Annie Kurosaki_

_To my brain,_

_May you forever be intact and not be left in the shelf for too long. Dust and cobwebs does not do wonders on your track of thinking._

Hope you like it. Please review. And check out my other stories.


End file.
